Manipulated Variables
by Sythlia
Summary: As the years push onward, Annette Birkin remains on a path she can't control. What will the future hold? As she, William and Wesker step towards the new phase of T-virus development: Who will win? Who will lose? Who will have to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Umbrella

****July 1984****

Annette Gibbons was overwhelmed on many different levels. She tilted her head back, tucking back a rebellious blonde bang despite her best efforts to look as refined as she could for a good first impression today. She sighed inwardly as she stared out the passenger-side window, watching as the lush forest past as a green blur. The drive had been uneventful, but the drone of the radio kept the silence at bay. The driver who went by Mr. Kyles had been quite informative as they passed notable areas in Raccoon City on the way.

_It seems like Umbrella built half of this city from the way he speaks. Well, that's not too surprising in hindsight._

The position offered from Umbrella Corporation was beyond what she had hoped to achieve within ten years after graduating from college. Fresh from graduating with high honors, she had been approached by a well-dressed agent with an offer she couldn't refuse. How could she say no when Umbrella Corporation was the one coming to _her _of all people? She wasn't the best in her class nor within her biology major, but she had come to know her true talent came to taking existing formulas and achieving better results. It was a double-edged blade; on one side, a formula could become more efficent in different ways, on the other hand, it wouldn't be nearly as profitable for most retail products. Still - why her?

"We're almost there, Ms. Gibbons." Mr. Kyles offered with a polite smile, bringing Annette out of her staring session.

The non-descript black sedan pulled up to an old mansion that was quite secluded from the city below. She raised an eyebrow as a few nearby crows fluttered away noisily as she let the older gentleman escort her along the path towards the double doors.

_It doesn't fit the image of a research facility. Considering all the paperwork and red tape I had to go through, I was thinking of something with a parking lot and a lot more security in jumpsuits._ Annette mused as they entered into the mansion itself.

Stepping alongside Mr. Kyles, she took in the vast interior discreetly as security checks were being made. Mr. Kyles handed her a temporary pass as he continued filling out the necessary paperwork.

_It feels pretty hollow for all the finery and I thought labs felt sterile._ She thought as she pinned on the pass to her lapel as they were finally cleared to enter further inward.

stepping through the straightforward corridor, they came to the entrance to the laboratory which was a simple elevator door.

Mr. Kyles stated as he used his keycard and passcode. "Your supervisor will have all the materials to grant you access. He should be waiting once we descend to the laboratories below." He added after a few moments. "Whenever it decides to show up." She couldn't resist a slight smile despite her nervousness.

Annette nodded, trying not to give to idle habits as the wait seemed to feel like forever for the elevator to arrive. With a soft chime, the grey doors opened to welcome them inside. They step inside and he pushes B1 out of reflex. As the doors shut, she noted her appearance in their reflective surface. Her dark-blue business suit with matching sensible heels really made her feel like she's stepped into the adult world for the first time. She took notes of other features during the quiet descent. Makeup? Perfect. French braid? Nothing a little smoothing couldn't handle.

As she adjusted her appearance with a few swift motions, Mr. Kyles straightened the cuffs of his jacket and offered her another smile as he took notice. "If I may so, you look quite stunning. I'm sure you'll bring some sunshine down to these recluses." She laughed. _If he didn't remind me of my father, I'd blush._

A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a single man that snapped alive as he offered his hand to Annette which she shook firmly while stepping forward.

"Welcome, Ms. Gibbons. My name is John Mills and you'll be under my wing. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Mills." Annette managed her best smile, noting Mr. Kyles offered a slight nod as he pushed another button to journey elsewhere in the elevator.

John offered her a packet containing all the starting essentials as they started their way down the hallway. "Please, please. Call me John if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Likewise, John. Annette will be fine."

The click of her short heels echoed as they traveled briskly around sharp corners and down two sets of stairs. Annette tried to remember the way as they go, but the halls offered little in the way of visual landmarks. Finally, John paused a moment in front a set of doors, entering another passcode. "Let me rally the troops." He stepped within, leaving her alone in the empty hallway with only the hum of the bright lights above.

"There's no doubt about it; I'll definitely get lost in this labyrinth." She added, glancing down the hallway to try to get her bearings as she continued to wait.

John returned, waving her to follow him through. Upon entering the lab a few steps behind John, most of the researchers came up to greet her. With a friendly smile, Annette shook many hands and gathered each name in tow: Steve, Robert, David, Eric and Henry. _I guess Mr. Kyles wasn't kidding about that whole sunshine bit._

John frowned slightly, his hands resting in his front labcoat pockets as he stood by through the introductions. He stepped away quietly to rally the few stragglers.

"Really? You still get lost?" Annette wondered to Steve.

Steve rubbed at his stubbled chin, chuckling. "Yeah, it only takes me thirty minutes to find my way around even after a year."

A cold voice chided. "And it only takes me three."

Annette raised an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder as John returned with two more men. _Let me guess who killed the mood. Probably the one in... shades?_

The disheveled blonde fellow introduced himself first with an big smile and hearty handshake. "William Birkin." Annette offered the same in return. _He looks pretty exhausted.. Nice smile though._

The second man stepped up before anymore could be said. Annette barely had time to blink before she accepted his hand. "Albert Wesker." He offered a brief nod before turning to return to his work with William in tow. William offered a weak smile before following. _Yup. Definitely Mr. Iceberg._

Annette couldn't resist to smile as everyone started to file back to their work, glancing over in the direction the duo left as John resumed giving her the grand tour.

*******

"What a looker." William exhaled as he returned with Wesker into their shared lab, loosening his tie out of habit.

"Definitely. This project is coming along quite admirably." Wesker spoke as he brought a filled vial to his eye level. _Things are definitely coming along, even with minor setbacks._

All William could do was shake his head, stepping over to the recent data print-out. He knew Wesker well enough to know where his mind was.


	2. Chapter 2: Corridors and Coffee

****Two weeks later****

Annette rubbed at her temples as she paced down the corridor.

_You'd think I remember how to get from A to B by now. Annette Gibbons, defeated by simple hallways. This is ridiculous.._

If there were more people on this level, she wouldn't be afraid to ask for directions. Unlike the few other places in the upper level, these labs only had a skeleton staff. It made little sense for these many labs to go unused, but the facility was still quite new. It's likely just a matter of time. Hell, most of the doors she couldn't open with her clearance.

Stopping in mid-stride, Annette stared at the same emergency alarm that's she likely passed three times already. She fished around in the various pockets on her labcoat. _Paper, yes.. extra change, yes.. The one time I could really use a marker.. This day gets better and better._

"After the fifth test, these results simply aren't getting us anywhere." Birkin grumbled as he rounded the left corner with clipboard in hand, fully absorbed in data crunching. "How the hell are we going to....." He stopped mid-sentence as he nearly collided into Annette, standing just by the corner he turned.

"Ahh... Hello, Mr. Birkin." Annette greeted as quickly as possible. According to the other scientists she had been teamed with, both Birkin and Wesker were quite important researchers dedicated to a heavily-classified project. It wasn't unknown that a few scientists were dismissed due to crossing their path. If she could deduce anything, it was likely Wesker.

"Ms. Gibbons! Pardon me, I just get so absorbed in all this that I forget where my feet have taken me." Birkin smiled sheepishly as he tucked his clipboard under his arm.

"Please, just call me Annette. Ms. Gibbons sounds so formal."

"Likewise. William is just fine."

The two exchanged almost at the same time, illiciting nervous laughter in the process.

"I was just on my way back to the main lab. Where were you heading?" William raked his free hand through his mess of hair, his most notable bad habit.

"Y.. yes, yes I just heading that way myself. Can I walk with you?"

William smiled broadly, bringing some life to his constantly exhausted appearance. "Certainly. Ready?"

"Ready." Annette returned the smile as she walked alongside Birkin. It was the first time that week she really felt good.

***

"Actually, would you like to stop off and get a coffee? I could really use a boost." William offered as they rounded closer to their destination.

Annette nodded, clearing her throat. "I feel quite parched myself and I haven't had my morning coffee yet. It'd kill two birds with one stone."

Without hesitation, William guided both of them in the direction of the small breakroom near the main lab. There wasn't a lot to it - a table with a few chairs with a well-stocked counter and refrigerator. It was rare to ever see the coffee pot not brewing a fresh pot everytime she found her way here.

"How do you take your coffee, Annette?" Birkin inquired.

"I..."

"One cream and two sugars."

It wasn't Annette who answered. Leaning against the wall opposite of the counter, Wesker held a black mug in one hand, the other tucked in his pants pocket. _Black clothes. Black mug. I bet he drinks coffee black too. How did he know...?_

Annette raised an eyebrow, but decided against asking how he knew. It was well-known that Wesker didn't like being questioned. It didn't mean she wouldn't say anything though - time to use politeness to her advantage.

"Watching over my drinking habits, sir?"

"Not particularly." It was as good of an answer as she'd get out of Wesker.

As William handed Annette her coffee, she gave him a warm smile as her fingers brushed past his. "Thanks, William."

"You're very welcome." Birkin stampered, turning back to fill his mug with little grace.

Wesker pushed off from the wall, taking his empty mug to the sink to clean in his own meticulous way. Annette sat down in the closest chair to the door as William sat across once his mug was ready, placing his clipboard down on the table.

Naturally, her eyes couldn't resist taking a quick peek at what was written: CONFIDENTAL - T-vir....

"Ms. Gibbons, your eyes are wandering where they shouldn't." Wesker spoke as he flipped over William's clipboard on his way to the door.

"You seem to watch me a lot." Annette cringed as she realized she actually spoke that thought outloud. _Oh crap.._

For the first time, Wesker managed to smirk at her expense.

"Careful what you wish for."

Before she could retort, Wesker had already stepped out. Annette leaned back in her chair, turning her confused stare over to William.

"That's just the way he is for as long as I've known him."

"Yeah. You've said that before. I can assume you two have worked together for a while?"

"We've been a team for about six years, ever since we met at the Umbrella Management Training Facility."

Annette narrowed her blue eyes, doing a bit of math. _I assumed they were close to my age. Did they really start that young? Perhaps they're older?_

William's shoulders seemed to slump a tad after the long pause. "Do I look that old?"

"Not at all. You always look very tired every time I see you. Please take care of yourself." She stated as she moved to stand, chair sliding out somewhat noisily. "I better get going before I miss out on the secondary tests with Steve and Henry. We've really made some progress over the past week."

William rose at the same time, taking both mugs to put in the sink to clean later. Annette shot him another pleasant smile, her ponytail swaying joyfully behind her as she made her exit.

"Perhaps I should." Birkin rubbed a hand over his pale face, feeling strangely self-conscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Matter of Perspective

William sat at his desk, pouring over three different charts of gathered data. _These results... where am I going wrong? None of these samples can stabilize before the cells decompose? Wesker isn't going to be happy when he sees these results._

Upon that thought, he glanced over his shoulder to discover Wesker was currently absent from his desk. That would give him some time to rearrange the data into an easier way to discuss when he returned. He tapped his pen on the paperwork idly, mulling over a recent thought as he continued his work. _Maybe it's time to bring in another mind. A fresh perspective might assist us over this current wall._

"Annette?" He whispered almost instantly, surprising himself at hearing his own voice in the dead-silent lab.

She was certainly a good candidate as the past three projects she assisted with had promising results. Since she was the newest addition to this level, she would be easiest to bring over than those established in their own studies. It was almost the perfect situation, but it would require both Wesker and John Mills' approval. John would be easy, but Wesker would be another matter. It all hinged on that one decision.

William knew that Wesker would've already decided by now. It was just a matter of inquiring and gauging his reaction. He wasn't entirely unreadable as he thought he was - there were small things William had picked up on despite his best efforts. _It's getting harder as the years go on though. Even I don't always know where he stands. I know never to doubt his judgment. He never suggests anything without analyzing it thoroughly._

The door slid open and Wesker stepped inside with the quiet swish of his white labcoat. He moved over to William's desk, his hands crossed casually across his chest. "What were the results?"

William knew better to try mince words as he slid his reports into Wesker's upturned palms. With a short flurry of papers, Wesker was already assessing where their research stood, his face not giving any hint of his current thoughts.

"The same results, again and again." Wesker noted as he continued to thumb through the second file. "None of the small changes have had any effect." He looked over to William's tense expression, his dark glasses reflecting the halogen light. "That look tells me you have something in mind."

"I believe that a fresh perspective might be of use here."

"Suggestions?"

"Annette Gibbons."

"Only one candidate? That is single-minded of you."

Wesker placed the reports back on William's desk, standing over him in contemplative silence. William sighed though his teeth as he tried to busy himself by arranging the mess of papers on his desk.

"Have you discussed our research with her?" Wesker asked, his tone displeased.

"No. That will be the hard part. She might refuse."

"If you tell her of the T-virus research and she refuses, what then? We can not let her walk away with that knowledge." Wesker sat down in his black leather chair, leaning back as he considered the many possibilities of their project.

William returned to his own work, awaiting the answer that would eventually come. It took about thirty minutes before Wesker gave his short opinion over the matter at hand.

"I believe Ms. Gibbons is the most capable candidate. Try to explain to her our research without giving her specifics."

"Alright. I'll discuss this matter with her. You might want to be present..."

"Wait. I'll interview her myself. You need to concentrate on the next batch of samples for testing."

William blinked, resting his pen on his current stack of paperwork. _Wesker is going to talk to her himself? He might not trust me to ask the right questions. Still, I can't just leave her... alone with him? Why does this bother me?_

"Perhaps we should talk to her together?"

Wesker smirked to himself. "Prioritize the research. I believe I can handle one woman on my own."

William grumbled under his breath, knowing that Wesker wouldn't budge after being questioned more than once. _Maybe I should give her a heads up so she not caught unawares._

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way. Just leave her in one piece, ok?"

"Have some faith in my inter-personal skills, Birkin."

"Th-that's what I'm afraid of."

Wesker couldn't resist cracking a wry smile as it wouldn't be seen. "You worry needlessly."

*******

_John mentioned that I need to report to the small conference room for a meeting. Odd. It seems like I'm the only one going.. And it looked like William wanted to tell me something during the next coffee break. Damn._ Annette thought as she followed the instructions she had hastily written on a post-it note before venturing towards her destination.

With each step, she started to feel nervousness creep into her thoughts. _Perhaps I'm not doing a good enough job? Or maybe I forgot to sign a crucial form? Oh hell, did I dress nicely today?_ She stared down at her long-sleeved white shirt and modest blue knee-length skirt, covered mostly by her crisp white lab coat.

_I look alright. Perhaps I said something out of turn... again? _With one dismissive smoothing of her lab coat, she arrived at her destination after checking her makeshift map twice.

Standing before the conference room door, Annette inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm herself before her hand lifted to rap her knuckles on the door.

"Come in."

Annette opened the door at once, stepping in without a second wasted. "I apologize if I was late..." Upon focusing on the room no bigger than the break room, there was a single rectangular table with two chairs. Her breath nearly caught in her throat as she stood before Wesker sitting rigidly at the table, hands resting on a singular file before him. _This almost feels like the beginnings of an interrogation. Oh hell, what did I do this time?_

Wesker gestured with his right hand to the opposite chair, the amusement in his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. "Shall we get down to business?"

_Oh hell._


	4. Chapter 4: Leap of Faith

Shrugging out of his labcoat, Wesker placed it neatly along the chair facing the door. He had arrived a bit early before Ms. Gibbons would hopefully show up. How many times had she tagged along behind him to find her way to the main laboratories on this level? Not that she did anymore; Birkin had neatly relieved him of his second shadow.

He was not used to being idle. It was time wasted when he could be working and directing Birkin through his work in an organized fashion. Anything would be better than sitting in a stiff-backed chair, waiting on a woman that _might_ have a chance at assisting their goals. She could very well be another hindrance just like their current stalemate.

Patience had not always been his greatest virtue. It had taken hard work over the years to weed out as many bad habits as possible. Not that he had many to begin with. It was one less thing that others could use and he was not about to give that advantage to anyone. Despite all his hard work, he still found himself prone to tapping his fingers out of reflex.

_Still a work in progress. _He reflected.

Wesker leaned back into the chair, wincing slightly as he removed his dark glasses. He removed a soft black cloth from his left pants pocket, carefully cleaning the lenses meticulously. _It is quite ironic that it is necessary to wear these most of the time as they have the added bonus of unnerving most people._

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Wesker answered as he tucked the soft cloth away.

The door whooshed open and closed so quickly that he paused for a moment. As Annette turned around, their eyes met, blue on blue, which made her pause for a long second. Wesker used that second to slide his glasses back on with practiced ease. "I apologize if I was late..."

Wesker gestured with his right hand to the opposite chair, the amusement in his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. "Shall we get down to business?"

Annette stammered for a moment, closing her eyes for a second to get herself into check. "I apologize. This isn't exactly who.. erm, what I was expecting."

Wesker arched an questioning eyebrow. "Just _who_ were you expecting? Perhaps Birkin?"

Her surprised glance gave away her answer and Wesker knew he was correct. _So predictable._

"I see. Please have a seat, Ms. Gibbons." Again, Wesker gestured graciously to the chair opposite of him.

Annette quickly took to the seat, rigidly folding her hands on the table. "Please call me Annette."

"Ms. Gibbons, why do you think you are here?"

"Quite honestly, I'm not entirely sure." She paused, adding. "The only two things I can think of is that either I've done something wrong or you might need my assistance."

_Good. That saves some time. Intuitive even under pressure._ Wesker noted.

Wesker slid his hands over the file they previously rested upon. "Very good, Ms. Gibbons. It has come to my attention that you have just finished your last project. Before you start into another, I ask: Are you bored?"

Annette tilted her head, curious. "Bored?" Her eyes roamed from left to right slowly in thought before focusing on Wesker once again. "Since I'm still new, my last few assignments have been for simpler compounds such as perfume and plant growth formula. There was challenge, but nothing that couldn't be overcome. After finding the right path, the challenge is gone and I suppose it does become boring."

Wesker nodded, holding the file loosely in one hand. The only thing on the front cover was **CONFIDENTIAL** in bold red letters. Annette focused her attentions as it was brought into focus.

"Before I can tell you of what this file contains, please sign this non-disclosure agreement for this meeting. This is a simple opportunity, Ms. Gibbons. It is up to you on what to decide." He slid a small packet of papers from the file, handing them over to Annette.

"How can I make a decision when I have no idea what I'm signing away on?" Annette asked skeptically.

_Typical._ Wesker motioned to the NDA in her hands. "This is only for the meeting. There will be several other forms once we get further to the matter at hand. If you wish to not go further, the door is behind you."

Annette's nostrils flared ever-so-slightly. "I'm well of that, Albert."

"Wesker." He corrected her instantly, his mouth forming a tight line. "Choose."

As a few minutes passed, she continued to read the paperwork handed to her. Wesker waited patiently, hands folded in front of him on the file once again. _She will accept. No true scientist could resist exploring the unknown._ Her hand slid up to her front pocket, clicking her pen into action as she signed her name along the designated line.

Wesker slid the paperwork into the back of the folder. "Now then - how would you like to assist both Birkin and I in our current experiments?"

"Why me when there are many better qualified researchers here?"

"It is a matter of different projects and ideals. This meeting is to determine where you stand. Will you continue doing the busy work for fertilizer for your superiors or participate in a much greater goal?"

"Not to be rude, but what question do I need to ask to get some kind of inkling of what that 'greater goal' is?" Annette observed. "Please get to the point."

Wesker straightened in his chair, quite pleased that she had steeled herself. "Careful, Ms. Gibbons. I understand the need to have answers. I will decide if you are ready. Is that clear?"

Annette nodded once, her expression pensive. "Yes, Albert."

"Wesker." Wesker corrected again. _No one calls me by my first name. Not even Birkin. I'll deal with this later._

"Since you seems determined, Ms. Gibbons, please enlighten me on your thoughts of bio-genetics."

Annette slipped her hands into her lap, staring at Wesker. "It's still a controversial subject to study. Like any science, there are both merits and drawbacks. It's a highly debated subject. I'll assume that your studies are along this line, it's hard to give a definitive answer when I know very little to base my opinion."

"Very well. It would be better to ask. What fields of study are you against working within?" Wesker tapped his fingers on the file once.

"There aren't any fields that I'm against working in. If I can find a way to create and if possible, reverse-engineer, would there be any reason to say 'no'? So long as the proper precautions are taken, I can agree to strive into unknown elements. Both you and William have been hard at work at this from what I've seen." She chewed on her lower lip, continuing. "If William approved of my work and you're in agreement, I would like to sign the necessary papers so I can assist you both as soon as possible."

Wesker drawled. "Are you sure, Ms. Gibbons? Once the rest of this legality is signed, you can not back out."

She looked down into the hands in her lap, conflicted. "It's a bold step, I know. This might be my chance of a lifetime, just as becoming a researcher here was more than I could ask for. Sometimes you have to know when to take a leap of faith." Her eyes returned to Wesker's face with a resolute grin on her pale features. "That time is now."

_Flawless. I did not even have to lift a finger to persuade her. Leap of faith? Silly girl._ Wesker returned a shadow of a smile.

Without another word, he placed the rest of the waivers and forms for Annette to sign. Still, she was thorough in assessing what each page detailed.

_I will keep an eye on her. Though her scientific interest might be flexible, her morals might catch up to her. Birkin might be a good anchor as she likely sees him as a mentor. Still, it is good to be prepared..._

Wesker slipped from his thoughts as Annette returned all the paperwork signed and initialed. He took his time making sure everything was signed as dealing with the legal department was simply one more headache he did not want to deal with. "Everything is in order. Questions, Ms. Gibbons?"

Annette crossed her arms loosely, letting out a soft sigh. "Questions? Was that a joke, Albert?"

His eyebrow ticked for a second upon hearing his name again. "Please refrain from using my first name, Ms. Gibbons. Last names are best suited for our professional dealings."

Her shoulders shrugged. "I thought that it would be a nice change of pace. I've never heard anyone call you Albert, yet everyone else is on a first name basis in these labs."

"I hate to inform you, Ms. Gibbons. I am not like everyone else here. I have no need for false comradery."

"I've never heard William call you by your first name..." Wesker let a visible frown appear and she quieted. He shook his head as he turned the confidential file in front of Annette. He did not utter another word as he expected her to become more interested in the elusive data at her fingertips.

Annette slid her delicate fingers along the bold red letters. "I think I prefer to call you Albert. It suits you more than Wesker does."

_Suits me more? How childish. Perhaps if I play along, she will be more at ease in my presence. Easier to coerce. Easier to manipulate._

"Fine, but do keep it to a minimum. For you and only you alone have this privilege." Wesker stated flatly. He couldn't believe he said such pathetic line. _The sacrifices I have to make..._

Annette raised her eyebrows in surprise while a smile crept onto her face. "See? Not so hard. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Wesker questioned, his brow furrowing. "Secret?"

She tapped at the side of her eyes, indicating his glasses. "You're photophobic, are you not?"

Wesker regarded her with a deepening frown as he rose from his chair, his mood souring almost instantly. "Please read into the file I have provided. It will detail everything in an overview of what we have been working on." He crossed over to her side of the table, holding out one hand. "Also I will need your badge and keycard. Your clearance will need to be updated while I file these documents."

After she removed her badge from her labcoat, Annette slid the plastic keycard from her front pocket. Together, she slid both of these into Wesker's awaiting palm. She stared at her hand as she lingered a few seconds too long.

Wesker pulled his hand back slowly as the brief contact was broken, pocketing the items as he stepped towards the door. "I will lock the door behind me. I am sure it will take you some time to become familiar with the data within, Ms. Gibbons."

"Albert?"

Wesker didn't answer immediately, almost halfway out the door. His jaw clenched briefly. "Yes?"

"Please call me Annette. I don't like collegues calling me by such a formal name."

Wesker leaned against the doorframe, his foot propping the door open as he paused. "Fine, Anne."

Annette stampered. "I don't like Anne..." Without a second look, Wesker closed the door behind him with an audible click as the lock set into place.

Annette ran a hand over her face, groaning softly. "Trying to get him to lighten up might be the end of me." As she opened her eyes, they refocused on the real purpose for all that trouble was. She clenched her hands tightly for a few seconds before opening the file past the first few filler pages.

Her eyes stopped as she reached the cover page, her heart skipping a beat in both excitement and cautious hesitation.

**CONFIDENTIAL: T-Virus Early Experimental Data**


	5. Chapter 5: Belated Celebration

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback! It made me really giddy that a few people like what I've done so far. Please keep reading and let me know what you think! I promise that this is leading somewhere. :)

* * *

*****October 1984*****

_The past few months had been liberating and insightful in many ways. Watching and working with William and Albert has shown me I still have to learn. About research and people alike. _Annette pondered as she filed away the last failed test results into the appointed file cabinet.

It was much different than simply having coffee with them like when she started. She was able to see how they worked together and that's when she could really see their character when absorbed in their work. While William was quite amiable away from his research, he was almost a different person when he was busy with his data. He became greedy, prideful and foolhardy as he tried to rush results that were likely failing due to being pushed too fast. On the other hand, Albert kept William focused, but even he seemed displeased with William's need to get results. While Albert worked with William, his guard seemed to be relaxed to where he talked more than she had ever heard him and even crack a joke or two. Usually at William's expense.

_Well, they have been working together for years now. It's not unusual for this type of camaraderie. Even I feel right at home with them now. The first week felt quite awkward as if they were sidestepping a frail flower._ She recalled.

Annette had been spending most of her meals in their presence as well. No doubt William was delighted and Albert never said or implied anything, so she never felt out of place amongst them as they included her in their conversations. She was thankful that she had taken that chance. Now she needed to help them move their experiments along.

It had been hard at first to become adjusted to such research despite all she had said to Albert during her interview. This was very high-risk research, and for what? This wasn't improving life for anyone. It was meant to make a person into a superior killing machine. Not a cure for cancer or the common cold. Just enhancement beyond what normal drugs could do. That's what made it so difficult. The decisions William and Albert would make left her speechless. The creation of the Bio-Organic Weapons as a part of Umbrella's overarching business plan unsettled her deeply. _They are an ever-growing global business. Is this the kind of thing people with such power do? I suppose it is as here I am, refining weapon design._

Annette let out an audible sigh, gathering the last set of x-rays she had received to place on William's ever-disorganized desk. So many things about these two were like night and day. Their individual work spaces proved that much as Albert's was organized for efficiency while William's would be something only he could understand. She had offered to straighten up his papers and files that only met with his slow shake of the head as he hunched over his work.

Right now, William was still sitting at his desk, resting his chin on his palm as he stared at four separate graphs. Annette approached as silently as possible, trying to place the x-rays in the designated pile where she put any new materials.

William shifted his gaze over to Annette, visible bags under his eyes. "Thanks, Annette. Any changes?"

"Not yet." She decided it was time to ask a question that had been unnerving her since she started. "Uhm, William?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible to slow down the number of samples we test? I just don't think we are getting anywhere by trying to force results at this kind of pace..." She stopped as he stood up, his gaze sharp.

Annette had prepared for this reaction, mentally steeling herself. _William didn't take it well at all when his work was questioned. Nevertheless, this has to be said or we'll just continue to go in circles._

William inhaled deeply. "Are you questioning my methods? You do know what's at stake here, right? You've read all the data up till now. You've only participated in a few labs since you entered our research. Who do you think you are to ask these things?" His tone wasn't threatening, but it was a stark difference than his usual ambivalence.

"I thought the whole purpose of me assisting this project was to offer my opinion about my own observations? Look, I'm not trying to start an argument, but rushing at this pace is a waste of resource and time. Why is that? According to the records I've read, this has been a more recent change of how things used to flow."

Over her shoulder, Annette heard a quick chuckle from the direction of Albert's desk. "There was a reason and her name was Alexia Ashford. She is no longer a concern."

The look that William shot over in Albert's direction was quite scornful. "Yes, yes! I know." He rubbed a hand over his tired features, peering back to Annette. "I'll think about it, alright?"

Annette nodded her head, visibly relaxing as the tension started to dissipate. "That's all I ask. Thanks for taking it into consideration." She stepped towards her own desk that was adjacent to William's.

William spoke up just before she was about to sit down. "It's getting late." He stated as he looked at his watch. "How about we go and get a drink out in the city?"

Annette stopped in mid-action. "Are you talking to me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I believe so. Interested?"

"S-sure." She managed, glancing over in Albert's direction. "Would you like to join us, Albert?"

"As enthralling as it sounds..." Albert started to answer before getting cut off by William.

"You owe me a drink, Wesker."

"Do I? I do not recall..."

William chimed in again. "You know, that one night you were talking to that redhead."

Albert sat back in his chair, his brow furrowing as his gaze turned to William. "Not particul..." His mouth shut, frowning as it came back to him. "I suppose I do. How much?" He asked as his hand reached for his back pocket.

"After you ditched me the last time, you have to come along."

It was probably a good thing Albert wore dark glasses to hide his icy glare. "I would prefer to continue working."

"As Annette said, we should slow down." Birkin smiled smugly.

Albert turned his shielded stare at Annette who shrugged helplessly. "Fine. Lets make it quick." He answered as he rose from his chair.

William strode over to Albert, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You heard the man, Annette. Lets go."

* * *

With the recent expansions brought on by funding from Umbrella, getting from Arklay to Raccoon City was as easy as getting on a train these days. It certainly made it easier to enjoy the company of friends as everything zoomed past at break-necking speed. William couldn't remember the last time he had left the Arklay Research Facility. Everything was provided there: food, shelter and a place to study. What more did he need?

He glanced over at Annette to his left, running her fingers through her loose ponytail absently. William had to be careful not to stare too long as she had caught him once or twice before. It didn't seem to bother her as she would smile and shrug it off. Also, he wondered if she had left him a small birthday gift hidden in his in-box. It was a plain green scarf with a small note saying 'Happy Birthday'. It was the first time in a long time that he received a gift on his birthday since he would be too busy to remember what day it was, much less his birthday. He had worn it tonight, hoping she would notice his appreciation as he never had the chance to thank her. _Maybe a little bit of liquid courage will aid me tonight?_

Wesker sat to his right, sporting a black trench coat to counter the autumn chill. His expression was impassive as it was most of the time. William had been surprised that he had actually agreed to come. Even with bringing up the pretty redhead, he still would've shrugged him off with some monetary compensation to cover the expense. It wasn't unusual for Wesker to leave him on his own on the rare occasions they went out. While William might chat up the ladies, it was usually Wesker who might disappear with one as the night progressed. _Perhaps that his goal tonight? He constantly working, even when he retires to his quarters. It's been about a year since the last time we went out. Being so busy makes it feel like it was only yesterday._

The train came to a halt as they reached Raccoon Station. William and Wesker walked side-by-side as Annette walked in front of them as they ascended the stairs to reach the streets above.

Wesker kept in stride with William, tilting his head in his direction. "New scarf?"

William ran a hand over it self-consciously. "You could say that, yeah."

"I did not think you celebrated your birthday?"

"I didn't." William turned his gaze to meet Annette's back. "I found a small wrapped box under my papers one night after you retired for the evening. I don't understand why she couldn't just hand it to me directly?"

Wesker slid his hands into his coat pockets. "Ask her yourself."

"I plan to."

Annette turned, buttoning her dark blue peacoat as they reached street level. "I have no idea where we're going so you guys want to take the lead." She chuckled as William walked at her side with Wesker trailing behind.

William nodded his head to the north. "Our destination is close to this station. Two blocks that way. It's a little hole in the wall called Killian's." In a bold move, he extended his elbow in invitation. "Shall we?"

She laughed softly, sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Lead on."

William paused for a moment upon contact. _Oh... I didn't think that was going to work._ Taking a deep breath, his feet found their momentum once again.

Annette peeked over at William. "New scarf?"

"People keep asking me that for some reason, I wonder? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

Annette rubbed at her cold, rosy nose, unable to hide her mirth. "Happy Birthday, William. I just didn't want to disturb you as you had just gotten back the latest results."

"Nothing you do disturbs me."

"Bringing up my opinions does." She retorted.

"Yeah.. Well.. Alright, _mostly_ nothing, ok?" William huffed as they came to stand outside of the pub. _Damn. Over already._

Even without opening the door, they could hear rowdy cheers and hoots. Annette smiled. "Perhaps there's a game on TV tonight? I'm not too up-to-date on those kind of things."

Wesker stepped along as he passed the linked pair. "One way to find out." He adjusted his dark glasses, looking in Annette's direction before pushing open the door. As expected, the livelihood magnified as they stepped into the small pub.

It was crowded for it being a Thursday night as all the tables were taken closest to the two TVs on opposite sides of the bar. They would have to settle with sitting at the bar. Wesker slid off his trenchcoat, folding it neatly as Annette and William did the same.

Annette took a seat on a stool at the middle of the bar. William sat to her right.

As Wesker moved to sit next to William, he noticed a stumbling group of inebriated fools stumbling towards the bar. With a swift sidestep, Wesker took the open stool to Annette's left. His presence alone deterred the drunkards from doing anything than asking for another round.

Annette grinned over at Wesker, managing to elbow him playfully in the shoulder. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did I. This stool was cleaner." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Right. I don't believe that." Annette placed an order for a strawberry daiquiri. "So, what are you guys going to have?"

William rubbed at his chin. "I'll take a Foster's if it's available." The older bartender nodded, turning his expectant gaze on Wesker. "Your best scotch." With orders collected, the bartender went to work. First, the beer, the scotch and the daiquiri. He served them at the same time, offering a friendly smile as he moved to refill the next empty pitcher handed over by the rowdy crowd.

Annette took a sip of her drink, her face scrunching up as she drank it a bit too fast. "Ow. Ow. Brain freeze."

William chuckled. "Slow down. It's not going anywhere."

"Ooh. It went somewhere." She exhaled, plucking the tiny umbrella from her drink to twirl idly between her fingertips.

William took a good chug of his own beverage, taking it down to a little over a half full. He sighed in satisfaction. "A cold drink at the end of a day is a nice thing indeed."

"We don't usually have 'end of a day'. We just stop working when we can't think straight anymore." She reflected as she made the umbrella 'hop' up and down on the bar top.

Wesker nursed his glass, watching her antics without being noticed. He failed to take note of the tipsy brunette that siddled up to the stool next to him. It was then the reek of cheap alcohol hit his senses before he took stock of her personal appearance.

"Hello, handsome. You here to watch the game?" She leaned heavily on the bar, her low-cut dress showing her ample cleavage with little effort.

"Does it look like I am?" He questioned.

"I guess not. What brings you here then?"

Wesker glanced over at the brunette. "Not you. Please go."

The brunette reddened and nearly tripped as she moved off the stool. "Asshole." She stampered as she rejoined the crowd.

William blinked as he took another sip of beer. _I've never seen him turn down an invitation, but she really wasn't worth it anyhow._ He noticed Annette half-frowning in the direction of the brunette.

Before she could say anything, William interjected as he tried to change the subject. "So, when is your birthday, Annette?"

Annette appeared a bit crestfallen as she heard the question.

"November 15th." Wesker answered. "It is in your personnel file."

Annette chuckled. "I expect something good if you're keeping track of me so closely."

Wesker tilted his head, placing his glass down on the coaster. "Like what?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Annette arched an eyebrow.

William spoke up. "Please do." _This is the best chance to return her generosity. Don't screw it up!_

She placed the umbrella down to take another sip of her daiquiri. "Blue roses." William narrowed his eyes, nodding to the bartender as he returned his refilled glass. "Those don't exist naturally."

Annette chuckled. "I was joking. Anything would be fine."

Wesker shook his head, smirking. "Anything?"

She rolled her eyes in return. "Within reason and taste."

Wesker couldn't help himself. "That is subjective."

Annette huffed in his general direction. "I figured that's what you would answer with." She decided to turn the tables. "When's your birthday, Albert?"

William blinked, trying to gauge Wesker's reaction when he didn't correct her like he did everyone else. _Since when did he let anyone call him Albert?_

"It is in my personnel file." He returned as he finished off his scotch.

Annette chuckled. "A challenge it is." She turned her attention back to William. "How about we all go out again on my birthday? I would like that best."

William had already drained his second glass. "How about just you and me?" _Wait. Did I say that outloud?_

"Wait. I di..."

"Sure." Annette answered quickly, her smile beautiful. William stared at her, afraid if he blinked she would disappeared. _Did I hear her correctly?_

"Anywhere you want to go, we'll go!"

Annette winked. "That is subjective." She tried to imitate Wesker poorly. Wesker sneered faintly at the attempt.

William rubbed the back of his neck, grinning like a fool. "You name it and we'll go. I promise."

"Careful. A promise is..." She continued with her Wesker imitation before William cut her off sternly.

"I really do mean it." He stated, all joking aside.

She blinked, placing her hands in lap. "I-I know." The silence rose like an invisible wall.

Wesker rose to his feet, taking out his black leather wallet to pay the tab. "It is on me." He placed a hundred dollar bill under his glass.

Annette started to rise as well. "You don't need to pay for my drink."

"Next time, I will not." He shrugged back into his trench coat, straightening the collar.

William rubbed a hand over his face as he gathered himself up from the stool to follow the other two through the diminishing crowd to the street outside.

_Now it has got awkward and I didn't mean it that way._ William sulked as he slid into his jacket and wrapping the scarf around his neck as he looked towards Annette and Wesker.

Annette stepped slowly over to William in a rather sheepish manner. "I'm sorry, William. I didn't mean to make light of your offer."

William shook his head, frowning. "I should be the one apologizing. If you're still interested, my offer still stands."

"I never said I wasn't interested." She pouted. "I will hold you to it. A nice quiet dinner somewhere is all I really want."

He managed a smile. "Alright. Now you can tell me the particulars on our way back."

"We might drive Albert.. where did he go, by the way?" She squinted, catching sight of the man himself almost a block away. "I suppose we should follow. Lets go."

Much to his surprise, Annette started to walk alongside him. He 'accidentally' bumped his hand into hers. Instead of drawing away, her fingers slipped into his without hesitation.

William squeezed her hand gently in response as their pace slowed as they enjoyed each other's company.

_Tonight. Tonight. I want to freeze this perfect moment._


	6. Chapter 6: First Snowfall

Author's Note: Hehe! Thanks for the reviews! It spurs me to write more and I really did with this chapter. It might be a tad humorous around the end, but it was much more interesting than doing it the way I intended when I started this chapter. Hope you guys like it and let me know your thoughts! :)

* * *

*****November 14, 1984*****

William glanced over at the clock perched on top a stack of thick manila folders that needed to be filed away.

_11:36.. It's a bit early for me to stop, but I've already been up 48 hours straight._

With a exaggerated yawn, he stretched out his arms into the air to get his ebbing energy stirring. He took note of Annette's organized desk. She tend to leave around 10pm on most nights or until she had caught up with both his and Wesker's needs. _Perfect. Her in-box is empty, but I won't put these files in there. It would be a rude awakening at the start of the day._

As usual, Wesker was still jotting another set of numbers into a graph while glancing over at another chart for reference. After finishing the third row, he placed his pen into its holder, seeming to snap into action the same time as him. William knew when Wesker was done when he'd rub his eyes under his dark glasses languidly.

_He always works twice as hard than anyone I've known while working the same long stretches I tend to do._ William's mind wandered as he managed to stand.

Wesker reorganized the data into a neat pile on his desk in preparation for his eventual return. He tilted his head to the left as William started to pass by to reach the door. "You did remember, correct?"

"Remember?" William stopped in his tracks, drawing a huge blank as his tired thoughts failed to produce anything of any value. _I have a feeling that I'm missing something..._

Wesker tapped silently on his desktop calendar: November 15th. William furrowed his brow, his eyes concentrating on the '15', trying to recall. "She will not be pleased tomorrow if you continue to wander in a fog."

William blinked as he thought about Annette. Everything started to flood back. "Oh. No." He sighed hopelessly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _How could this slip by me? I think she even gave me a small reminder today and it went right over my head._

Wesker shook his head, smirking at the dumbfounded expression. "You did promise, after all." That only served to make William groan miserably.

"Nothing is going to be open this time of night. I guess I'll have to go first thing in the morning. If Annette asks where I am, just say I had an early meeting. Better yet, tell her to take the rest of the day off."

Wesker smirked even wider. "Shame on you, Birkin. She requested that day off in advance." _He's enjoying this way too much. Arrogant bastard._

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Humor at my expense again." William sighed out. "I suppose you've been entertained by this all day."

"Not particularly." Wesker stood, sliding his chair back by his desk. "I would never forget in the first place."

William opened the door slowly. "I suppose you don't have a plan of your own."

"I am always prepared." Wesker spoke in a low tone as he strolled through the door.

_I wonder if he's being serious or continuing to yank my chain? I can never tell sometimes._ William thought as he dimmed the lights before closing the door behind him.

*****November 15th, 1984*****

The first snow of the season fell today, blanketing Arklay in a soothing sheet of pure white. Annette took in a deep breath, exhaling with a contented sigh. It felt like an age since the last time she actually ventured out of the labs. It felt good to be amongst the trees, sun and the chilled wind. The view from this small hill overlooking the city was quite breathtaking. Pulling her pack from her shoulder, she quickly opened it to bring out her most prized possession, her old black zoom-len camera. If biology had never been the greatest interest in her life, photography likely would've been her chosen profession. Not that she excelled at it, but she could take pretty good shots without her fingers getting in the way.

She brought the camera up to view through the lens, taking a couple of shots of the city below. She turned a bit, viewing the woodland area leading up to the mansion. She took a few more shots of the trees basking in the light snowfall. Lowering the camera, she scanned the surrounding area for a better vantage point. _The hill over there looks perfect._

Annette ascended up to the solitary tree on the hill, running her bared fingers along the bark as she turned to lean against it. She zoomed her lens out a bit, taking a few more shots of the city to use up the rest of the film. _Two left - better make it good._ Swiveling around, she tried to find something different to take a shot of.

She felt a slight tug on her long braid, turning her camera behind her quickly to get a quick look. William smiled awkwardly, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't shoot! I'm unarmed." **_Snap._**

"Ooh. That'll be a good one." Annette chuckled, letting the camera dangle from the strap around her neck.

"Ha. Ha. Humor at my expense yet again."

"Now I have a nice picture of you. I think it's a win-win situation." She smiled broadly as he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. A habit she had noticed anytime she would say or do something unexpected. They had only started to see each other recently, so a lot of things would still catch him off-guard.

"I thought you were busy today? Albert mentioned a meeting in passing." She inquired.

"Like you've told me a few times that maybe I should get out more. So I did."

"By stalking me out here? How sweet." She couldn't resist.

William chuckled, his breath visible for a short moment. "Exactly. You've found me out."

Annette grinned, removing the camera strap from her neck as she moved her pack to put her camera away. In one quick motion, William placed his hand on hers. _His hand._

"Let me take a picture of you real quick. It looks like there's only one left. As they say, saving the best for last."

"I suppose I can't argue with that too much." She noted with a half-shrug, moving away from William and towards the edge of the hill.

"Hey."

"What?" She half-turned. _**Snap.**_

"Ooh, that was underhanded. I bet I'll have an odd expression with my eyes half-closed." She huffed.

William moved towards her, holding out her camera with both hands which she quickly puts into her pack. Adjusting her navy blue peacoat, she noticed William wasn't dressed very warmly with only a grey knit sweater with matching slacks, black shoes, green scarf and labcoat as his only protection from the cold.

"Did you forget your jacket?"

"Oh, right.." He murmured, taking a look down at his attire.

Annette moved a step closer, holding out her gloved hands. "If you insist on standing here, I can at least keep your hands warm."

Only a fool would refuse such an offer. William was not that fool. He slided his cool fingers into warmed palms, smiling as her fingers tried to cover his as much as possible.

She stared down at their interlinked hands, relaxing in these few stolen moments.

"Annette?" Her gaze lifted up to his face attentively.

"Ye..."

Removing his hands from her gentle grasp, William slid them along her rosy cheeks gently. His blue eyes meeting hers directly without wavering. The stare felt like it would last forever. Slowly, he lowered his head, his lips finally touching hers for the first time.

_So soft. Much warmer._ Annette closed her eyes to drink in the sensation as the kiss deepened. She pressed herself to him as his arms moved to encircle her tightly. Her arms slid around his neck to pull herself closer while his held firmly to the small of her back.

Annette couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. Sure, she had one or two boyfriends before, but it just never felt as good as this felt right now. With just a simple kiss... Her mind reeled.

A gust of wind came upon them like a cold shove, hugging each other as the kiss was finally broken.

William exhaled sharply, his eyes reflecting his desire before his senses seemed to kick into gear. "I..I'm sorry. I didn..." Her index finger silenced his lips, her expression jubilant.

"No apologies. You were right to follow your feelings."

At that moment, a light snowfall started to slowly descend upon them. Annette rubbed her cold nose, wearing a true smile to her face as she looked upon him. Her hand took hold of his chin, standing on tiptoe as she kissed the snowflake that landed on his nose.

"Lets go before I have to kiss the rest of the snowflakes off you." She winked and started to walk without giving him the chance to answer.

William rubbed at his chin, his cheeks on fire from both the cold and her as he stood dumbfounded. After a moment, he felt her hand slid into his again. "Come on... Lets get back inside before you catch a cold."

They walked along together, hand in hand as the snow fell around them.

**

* * *

**

William held her hand as they moved slowly towards the mansion, the other tracing patterns on the small wrapped gift in his labcoat. _Everything is prepared. I'm surprised by my good luck. _He smiled, squeezing her gloved hand in double meaning.

Annette still wore a faint blush, her eyes twinkling. "It still seems a bit early for dinner. Did you want to do some work before we go out later?"

"I think Wesker can manage without me for a while." He stopped, feeling his other coat pocket. He sighed as he pulled the protected floppy disk free. "Damn it. I forgot all about giving this to him this morning."

She smiled as they entered through the double doors. "Perhaps we'll bump into him along the way."

Stepping through the mansion with familiar ease, they waited before the elevator as it climbed up to their current floor.

Annette removed her gloves, tucking them away. "William?"

"Yes?" His attention snapped from the elevator light to Annette. _I should've slept more. I feel like I'm in bit of a daze._

"You didn't...?" She asked cautiously.

William managed a broad smile, sliding the small gift from his pocket. He held it out to her in his palm. "Happy Birthday, Annette."

Annette blushed in excitement, giggling under her breath despite trying to remain collected. "The dinner tonight will be more than enough, William. I do appreciate that you did get me a present though." She traced a finger over the small green bow.

He placed the small gift box into her hands, closing them together with his. "It was no trouble at all."

At that moment, the elevator doors slid open slowly to reveal John Mills. The lead researcher caught sight of William, moving up to him quickly. "Pardon me, Dr. Birkin. There's a meeting we need to attend and I wasn't able to find you earlier."

William wore a pensive stare. "Right now? Will it be quick? I do have plans tonight."

John gave an unknowing shrug. "Considering it's the quarterly meeting, it will last a few hours at most." He offered Annette a friendly nod.

William raked a hand through his hair with noticeable frustration. "I guess it can't be pushed off until tomorrow." John shook his head warily. "You know how hard it is to get everyone together at one time. It's about to start in 15 minutes. We should head over there as soon as possible." With that, John continued on his way to the conference room.

"It's alright, William." Annette offered. "There's always tomorrow. Besides, you gave me a few nice gifts today already." She added with a knowing smile.

The tension in William's shoulders eased. "But I planned such a nice night..."

"I do appreciate it, William. Don't be too hard on yourself. We'll go out tomorrow and have twice as much fun." She pointed out, trying to ease his guilty conscience.

William took her hands into his tenderly, kissing the top of each in turn. "I promise."

Annette's cheeks flushed again. "I-I look forward to it!"

_I'll definitely make it up tomorrow!_ William disengaged from Annette's hands slowly, not wanting to leave until the last possible moment.

Before he turned to head for the conference room, William pulled the floppy from his pocket again. "Annette, could you give this to Wesker? He might be in the lab. If not, he might still be sleeping off the last long shift."

Annette accepted the disk, putting it into her pocket for safekeeping. "Sure. I'll go check the lab first. I've never asked where his room is located. Not that I ever had a reason to ask."

"If he's not in the lab, it can wait until tomorrow." William reassured.

Annette placed her hands on her hips. "Just give me some simple directions. I can find my way to quickly drop this off to his room."

"Do you think Wesker would be pleased that you know where his room is?" He fired back.

She smirked. "Knowing him, he knows where _everyone's_ room is. It must be a side hobby for him."

"Alright. Alright." William sighed, taking a piece of scrap paper and pen out to quickly jot down a quick set of directions. _I'm giving her directions to Wesker's quarters. Just great._

He handed her the piece of paper. "Also, I wrote directions to mine as well. Just in case." He added with a wink. _So suave, Will._

Annette smiled broadly. "I'll make sure to keep it handy." She slid closer to William, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "You better get going before you get paged."

"R-right. I'll see you tomorrow." William stammered as Annette gave him a gentle push in the right direction.

**

* * *

**

Annette leaned against the back wall of the elevator as it descended. "Oh. Be still, my beating heart..." She murmured as closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. _What a day! Too bad he got called away, but didn't he go to a meeting this morning too?_

Her hands went into her pockets, realizing she hadn't opened William's gift yet. She pulled it free to examine it more closely.

At that moment, the elevator opened to the labs. "Damn. I'll save it for later." She murmured to herself as she stepped towards her workplace. Once she peeked her head into their lab station, she noticed the lights were dimmed and Wesker wasn't there. _Damn. Back up the elevator._

Just as she pushed the button to return to the first floor dedicated to living quarters, Annette took the gift from her pocket quickly. It was wrapped with shiny blue paper with a small green bow attached by a green ribbon wrapping around the small rectangular box. _Quick! Quick! Quick!_

Annette tried to carefully remove the ribbon and paper to reveal a red felt jewelry box. Without wasting a second, her thumbs opened the lid gently. Inside is a sterling silver necklace with a small topaz butterfly charm. She gasped as her fingers felt over the precious necklace. _Thank you, William! It's so beautiful._

Quickly, Annette slipped the necklace free as she slipped the box and wrapping into her pocket again. In a few moments, she had it clasped around her neck, straightening the chain and charm while admiring the design. _I'm not big on jewelry, but I really do like this a lot._

The elevator halted and opened once again to the living quarters. Stepping out, she paused as she collected the note from her pocket. _Which way.. Right, straight, then left - second door on the right - 503? Nice directions, William. _She thought sarcastically._  
_

Annette grinned as she stepped along the corridor slowly, trying to follow them to the best of her ability. Upon reaching the door designated by the note, she let out a sigh of relief as the door sign stated '503 - Wesker, Albert'. As she raised her knuckles to knock, she paused as her thoughts spoke up. _Oh hell, what am I going to say? 'I'm stalking you, Albert, and here's your disk?' I'm sure I won't escape without a sarcastic remark. Well, lets knock and get this over with. _With that, she knocked firmly on the door and waited.

And waited while waiting some more. After a few minutes, she sighed, gathering the nerve to knock on the door again with a little more strength. This time there was a muffled sound.

The door swung open slowly as a voice issued forth. "Birkin, do you have that disk I have been waiting on?"

Despite having a decent poker face, Annette gaped ever-so-slightly as Albert stood in the doorway.

The only attire he wore were a pair of black flannel pajama pants and a black towel covering his head. Due to the towel, his vision was blocked from noticing that it wasn't William at his door. The smell of soap and aftershave filled her senses almost immediately.

_Oh my lord. I shouldn't be staring... I should really stop staring now... Now? This isn't fair. I need to stop staring or he'll never let me live this down. _She closed her eyes tightly.

"Well?" Albert stated again impatiently, sliding the towel off his head to rest along his neck and shoulders. His hair had been semi-combed back, but the towel had kept it from his usual perfection. Without his glasses, he squinted as the glare of the hall lights hit him like a wave.

"I-I'm sorry, Albert. I came t-to deliver this floppy from William since he's stuck in a meeting." She fretted.

"Anne?" He took a step back into his room so the light wasn't directly on him. "What are you doing here?"

Annette patted her coat pocket, sliding her jittery fingers to obtain the floppy. "I'm delivering the disk William said you needed. He wasn't able to since he had to attend an urgent meeting."

"Ah. Thank you." He held out his hand expectantly. She started to hand over the floppy, trying not to appear shaky. _Settle down. He doesn't seem angry. Yet._

Albert managed to find his dark glasses, sliding them quickly. "It appears you are the one stalking me now."

"What? I did not!" As her mind froze for a split second, the floppy slipped between her fingertips, falling to the floor.

With one quick movement, Albert knelt down to retrieve the disk. Unfortunately, so did Annette resulting in bumping heads together. **CRACK!**

"Ow.." She winced, rubbing at her forehead as she tried to stand back up. **_Crunch._** She didn't want to uncover her eyes. Never in her life had she ever been this clumsy.

Annette turned her gaze downwards, her heart dropping as she noticed her foot had come down on a pair of dark glasses. _Oh hell!_ Ever so slowly, her eyes inched towards Albert.

There was a red mark on Albert's forehead with an obvious glare to match. His blue eyes held an icy rage reserved just for her, the floppy safely held in his grasp. "Those were my favorite."

"I... I... I'll make you a better pair!" She spoke before thinking. "For your birthday!" She dropped to one knee, trying to brush together the pieces into the wrapping paper she plucked from her pocket.

"Ahh. So you are stalking me and I lose my glasses in the process. That pair does not look repairable." He crossed his arms over his bare chest, his tone displeased.

Annette's heart sank further as she resumed standing, cradling the mess she had created. "I swear to make this up to you."

"Oh really? How do you propose to do that?" Albert questioned, standing inside his doorway again to avoid most of the direct light.

"I don't know. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" She folded the paper with care to keep all the broken pieces together.

"Anything, you say?" His eyes focused on the wrapping paper for a moment.

Annette frowned, clearly not in the mood for the word games. "Look. Whatever. I'll owe you a favor in the future."

The notion of a favor made Albert's eyebrows rise while a sly smile cracked the armor of his usually inexpressive face. "What would this favor entail?"

Annette poked a stern finger in the middle of Albert's chest, her own anger getting the best of her. "Within reason. Nothing that will get me in trouble."

He glanced down at the finger poking another red mark into his skin, meeting her gaze with his own. "I am not a fool. A favor is a very valuable commodity."

Annette returned the steely gaze, managing to find her composure after such a stunt. She took two steps backward into the hallway. "Knowing you, I can imagine you staying up for the rest of the night, creating a spreadsheet with all the possibilities of how to use a favor."

"I have better things to do than that." He tilted his head, his blue eyes still focused on hers. "Do you have anything else or are you here for a different reason?"

Her lips formed a tight line. _He's baiting me._ "That is all, Albert. Please don't mention this in front of William. I will make sure that I repay you when you decide to use that favor."

For the first time Annette ever noticed, Albert wore a broad smile, his white teeth flashing. "Or what?"

Annette really wanted to punch something at that moment, sighing in exasperation. "I'll see you later, Albert. I can spend the rest of my birthday in much _better_ company."

"By yourself?" He added. _Even if he doesn't know, that still stings more than I'd like it to._

"That's none of your concern. Have a good night, Albert." She turned on her heels, stalking away back in the direction of the elevator. Taking a glance over her shoulder, his door had already closed.

On her way back to her own living quarters, she brooded angrily the entire way as she reached her own door. As she searched for her keys, her eyes noticed something tucked into the crook at the bottom of her door.

A small white box without any form of identification or markings. She bent down to pick it up, having to use both hands as it weighed more than it looked. Tucking it into one arm, she managed to open her door and step inside.

Her living quarters were quite plain as she hadn't had a lot of spare time to redecorate it beyond necessary comforts. Most units were uniform with a small living room, even small kitchen area with one modest bedroom and accompanying bathroom.

Annette stepped over to her desk which she kept in the living room. She placed down the white box before shrugging out of her jacket, hanging on the hook by the door. Her eyes turned back to the mystery package. _I wonder if someone else left me a gift? Perhaps John? Maybe Steve?_

Her curiosity couldn't be held at bay long, her fingers moved to open the top fold of the box with noticeable care. An earthly smell hit her nose, easing one hand into the box to pull whatever it was out. Gripping it tight, a small potted plant came into view as it exited the box with a small envelope tied loosely from the stem.

_A new plant for my place! How thoughtful. I should give it a little bit of water._ She carried the terra cotta pot with her into the kitchen, switching the light on as she stopped by the sink. With better lighting, she cut off the small note with a pair of scissors kept nearby.

She opened the envelope, sliding out the small card to read the short messgae: _'Ask and you shall receive.'_ Her eyes turned back to the plant, armed with closer scrutiny as her fingers gently touched the leaves. At that moment, she noticed a small rosebud just starting to bloom.

It was blue.


	7. Chapter 7: New Resolutions

Author's Note: Wow. This chapter really ballooned! It took about 3 rewrites in certain areas until I was satisfied, but the side-effect of that was it being much longer than I anticipated. I thought I should probably cut it in half to make two chapters, but I want it to flow as one chapter as that's how it's written. Besides being bigger, I'm quite proud of this chapter. If you have liked this story so far, you get more to read this time around. Bonus!

Thank you for all the reviews! Despite it not focusing directly on Wesker, he isn't ignored and will continue to play a major role in the chapters to come.

*****December 31th, 1984*****

_Hrm... What time is it? 8:30? Damn it._ The first thought that had popped into Annette's head as she realized she had fallen asleep on her couch. Again. She groaned inwardly, slowly trying to sit up as she felt every part of the stiff couch had sunk into her muscles. With a brief stretching session, she felt a few pops and some of the tension disperse.

"Great. I'm late with a stiff back and some formal function I have to attend." She muttered as she cleaned up the reports she had been perusing before she had conveniently fell asleep. She briefly winced as she moved to her feet, removing her hair tie as she shuffled towards her kitchen.

"Good morning." She thought it was amusing to talk to the little plant, but it had become a part of her daily regiment. Picking up the small squirt bottle, she lightly spritted the leafs, three blooms and the soil. It would likely never grow much bigger, but it was perfect for keeping in her living quarters. _Ah, Albert.. you think you don't have a heart, but somewhere in your personal tundra, there's still something left._

After a few moments inspecting the blooms, she darted off to grab herself a quick shower. She quickly discarded her clothing, stuffing it into mostly full hamper as she waited a few seconds for the shower to warm up. _Hopefully, I can get some cleaning done tomorrow. Thank goodness for holidays._ After testing the temperature again, she slid under the deliciously hot water, her shoulders relaxing as the warmth traveled down her skin.

Her thoughts wandered. They had made a small breakthrough in the T-Virus research, but it ultimately only led to another 'great' idea for a B.O.W. which did little to please anyone as they had worked long hours through most of December. Heck, Christmas had been almost forgotten, but she managed to hang a some sparkly garland in an attempt to invoke the holiday spirit. It was mostly for her benefit and it had lifted her spirits somewhat. As they reached the end of December, Umbrella was holding a New Year's Eve Gala in the heart of Raccoon City.

_Perfect. The word 'Gala' might as well stand for spending too much money to look elegant, smile superfluously at the Umbrella elite while wondering how much longer I have to be there. Well, William said he would go with me, so I don't feel so bad splurging on that dress._ She ruminated as she finished rinsing the rest of the soap and conditioner from her, turning the knobs off once finished. Quickly, she toweled off and hurriedly threw on clean clothes without taking as much care as she usually did.

Her eyes stopped on the pale amber cream-colored dress hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Sleeveless, ankle-length skirt with butterfly and flower brocade weaving that started from the bodice and gently spread through the rest. It had caught her eye when she had managed to get away from work and get something before she attended. It didn't come cheaply, but when was the last time she wore anything this beautiful? It was all to find something that matched the necklace William had given her. Luckily, the same boutique had shoes to match.

_Now it's just a matter of makeup and hairdressing. Not my two best subjects._ She continued back to the living room, slipping her feet into her shoes. She made sure to turn the overhead sink light on for the plant before she rushed out as fast as she could.

* * *

Wesker flipped through the second file cabinet, closest to Birkin's desk. He had already checked three times with little result. _Where are those reports?_ As if on cue, Annette pushed open the door so quickly that it fluttered some paper off Wesker's desk and managed to get Birkin's attention at the same time.

Birkin wore one of those annoyingly happy smiles as he noticed who it was. "Good morning, Annette."

Closing the door behind her, she breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry... I'm... late."

"It seems to have become a habit of yours lately." Wesker chided, taking notice of the files he sought tucked under her arm. _Why am I not surprised?_

She glowered at him as she made her way over to her desk. "No, it's not. I've just been working weird hours. We all have."

He made his way over to her, holding his hands out expectantly. "I am in need of those files."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be late. I've already paid the price for dozing off on a stiff couch." Annette grumbled, slapping down the files into his hands as she moved to sit down with a visible grimace.

Wesker wore his typical smirk. "You could manage to button your shirt correctly if you are going to be late." He turned back to his work area just as she looked quickly down at her misbuttoned shirt.

_Antagonizing her is just too easy. Wait. She will have something snappish to say in 3... 2..._

Her voice rose up. "It's just like you to notice. You need better hobbies."

_Ah. There it is. Never off-schedule._

Wesker resumed his seat, leaning over to pluck the few pages that escaped his desk. Tapping the papers on the desk once, he had them sorted to the way they had been previously. Organization is the basis for everything else. How Birkin managed to make heads or tails out of anything was beyond anything he cared to give extra thought.

He returned his attentions to the salvaged reports, sliding them neatly into the tray just in front of him while keeping the one he needed for the time being. _Fabulous. Another failed experiment that results in another creature to present at the next meeting. Perhaps we need to take a different path with our research. The T-Virus has done little more than turn most specimens into feral, dangerous mishaps. If Birkin had only obtained a sample of Alexia's T-Veronica virus, we might be making different results right now. Short-sighted fool._

He scrawled down a few extra side notes to the last page in the file. His thoughts wandering more than he would like them to. He had not been sleeping well lately. An unknown uneasiness kept his mind from relaxing long enough to fall into deeper, REM sleep. He did not like feeling restless. It always seemed to be this time of year more than anything. There was no immediate answer as to why.

Now there was the matter of the New Year's Eve Gala tonight. It would be a good opportunity for him despite all the small annoyances it would also bring. The contacts he would make would be essential in the future. The rest was insubstantial nonsense to please the gathered mass of greed and excess. It had been easy for him to find an attractive female companion to hang off his arm and agree with everything he would say. All he had to do was stroll in, learn her name and ask with a flash of a smile. Simple. Helen in accounting would suffice this time around.

Wesker finished with the file at hand, placing underneath the stack while grabbing the next in line.

"Wesker, I've got something that we all need to discuss that resulted from the quarterly meeting." Birkin stated, his hands buried in his pockets. _So relaxed. So casual. So ineffectual._

Wesker turned in his chair, his arms resting on the armrests. Annette stood by the door, having just returned with another set of printouts. Birkin exhaled. "It looks like we'll be moving into a bigger lab to support our research at the beginning of next year. This way we have everything we need in one area instead of having to borrow from other sources. Also, we'll be given a few more members to broaden the scope of our current experiments."

Wesker crossed one leg over the other. "Do we get to choose who those people will be?"

"Yes. Would you prefer I leave that to you? You seem to have a good eye for these things." Birkin pointed out.

Wesker nodded once. "I will take care of that. I have a few candidates in mind from other departments. If you have any suggestions, let me know before I start setting up interviews."

Annette questioned. "Will the research we're doing now be affected in any way?"

"No. It's only a transition into a better-equipped area with the addition of new staff. Our research will stay the same." Birkin explained.

_The same? Brilliant. We will keep chasing the same conclusions for the next year. Wait. It might be difficult, but I could try to request a sample of the T-Veronica virus. If this is a bigger lab, I will have my own space to test and study. _Wesker slipped into his thoughts as Annette and Birkin continued to talk over the smaller details.

He caught a glimpse of Annette readjusting her loosely-tied ponytail, still conversing with Birkin. _Perhaps I could get her to assist me? Birkin has let her do so little beyond lab prep. Is he afraid she will make some breakthrough he can not see? This I could use to my advan..._

"Albert?" A voice pierced through. Annette faced him with a wispy smile, her hands tucked into her pockets.

Annette continued when she had his attention. "Will you be attending the gala tonight?"

"Yes, I have every year." He stated, turning back around to resume his studies.

He heard a light chuckle. "I guess I could see the reason why you would go.."

"Is there a point to this?" Wesker cut her off disapprovingly.

Annette moved back towards the door after dropping the printouts into a tray on her desk. "It's odd for me to see you do anything other than work, study and answer your door out of sorts."

Wesker smirked, his pen already a flurry of motion as his work continued. "So, how are the repairs on my glasses proceeding?"

There was only a disapproving huff before she left.

_Too easy._

*****Evening*****

William stood in front of his bathroom mirror, carefully shaving at the week's worth of stubble covering his lower face. The steam from the shower a few minutes ago kept fogging up his mirror, making it a bit more difficult until he rubbed it away to continue. When he finished, he splashed water over his face generously before rubbing it dry with a towel.

He took stock in his appearance for the first time in a while as he applied aftershave with a brief grimace. _It stings. I really should do this more often than using an electric shaver._ Drying his hands again, he started to comb his hair with some semblance of order. He really wanted to make an effort to look as flawless as possible. Every year, he did the bare minimum which had a way of getting under Wesker's skin.

It shouldn't make him grin as wide as it did to see how perturbed Wesker could get over something so minute. Perhaps he simply enjoyed seeing the mask slip every once in a while. Regardless of what Wesker thought, William could talk to the upper brass with just as much finesse as he could. He just didn't like to. He understood what Wesker was trying to do, but he was more worried about the development cycle, the new lab, the 33rd sample of... _Put those thoughts aside for now._

William took to staring at his visage again, fixing his hair with a light application of gel quickly before moving out into his bedroom. He had went out of his way to secure a brand new traditional tuxedo, carefully dressing himself more than he had all year. _I promised Annette I'd make an effort since she was really serious. Does she have so little faith in me?_ Sure, he wasn't the tidiest guy in the world and had a bad habit of forgetting dates, but he knew how to get serious when it counted the most.

He smiled as he buttoned his sleeve cuffs, moving to slide on the black dinner jacket onto his shoulders. Returning to the mirror, he started to slowly tie the white bowtie into place which took about three attempts to get it perfect. _Damn. I'm really out of practice with tying knots._

With a quick sweep over his appearance, William continued out to get his dress shoes on. _Thankfully, these were easy to polish and broken in from the last time._ He took a look down at himself, making sure there wasn't a shirt tail sticking out or if his zipper was down. He could only imagine the look Wesker would sport if he showed up that disorganized. That thought made him chuckle as he found his way into his overcoat.

William snapped his fingers once he had placed on the white gloves, heading to his small, mostly empty fridge to get the matching white rose corsage and boutonniere. _Annette wanted serious, so she'll get serious._ With everything set, he let out an anxious sigh before the door before heading out into the hall.

As he strolled down the hall to the elevator, he got a few second glances. _They probably didn't recognize me. Do I really look that different?_ William had planned to meet Annette in the lobby before they took the provided sedan to the event within the city. He remembered when it used to be held within the mansion, but the company expanded vastly that these halls weren't enough for all the people that were invited to attend.

At that moment, William stopped in his tracks as his eyes first caught sight of her. It felt like time had stopped for a one second yet it felt like an eternity. Even amongst a small group of other well-dress men and women, she was like a shining star amongst them all. It was the first time he had ever seen her long blonde hair fully loose with the sides pulled behind, braided exquisitely with small white flowers. Her dress matched the soft glow of her pale skin, but most was hidden under the usual dark blue peacoat she normally wore. _I'm guessing she forgot to get an overcoat that matched._ He tried not to smile as he slowly made his approach.

**

* * *

**

Annette felt really awkward as she waited amongst a few other people as she idly plucked at the button on her coat. _I look very silly right now. It really doesn't goes with anything nice at all. I think I can hear Albert chuckling darkly somewhere._ She had arrived earlier than expected, hoping to meet William here so she didn't have to stand the questionable looks from others on their way to attend. She checked the watch she kept in her coat pocket, waiting about 20 minutes past the time they were supposed to meet.

The murmuring around her started to quiet, Annette noticed the raised eyebrows and confused whispers. She was about to turn around when two hands gently squeezed her shoulders. Those around her seemed to chuckle in unison as they realized who it was. "Guess who?"

"It must be good enough to throw everyone off." She concluded with a slight grin. Slowly, she turned around.

Annette blinked twice. She didn't even recognize him for a second. "William?" She whispered. Her surprise made William chuckle with genuine amusement, his fingers touching her silken hair before pulling away.

"The one and only." He introduced himself, stepping back to perform a formal bow. Her cheeks flushed as everything started to catch up to her. _Oh lord. He really did take me serious and he smells so nice..._ Her bare hands shot into his to steady herself.

William grinned sheepishly. "Deep breathes, Annette." He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "You truly are the shining star, even with your coat on." With that, he slipped the corsage onto her wrist. _White roses... How beautiful. He's wearing one too._

She started to chuckle, her eyes twinkling as she stared into his. "You started out brilliantly with that compliment, but you shouldn't have mentioned the coat." With that, she placed a light rosy kiss on his cheek. _He smells so nice..._

William offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. She was still feeling a bit lighter than air as they started to move outside once their ride had arrived. Mr. Kyles half-bowed as he opened the door for her, giving her a slight wink as they entered into the vehicle for the ride into Raccoon City.

The ride to the exhibition center was smooth and uneventful, much like her first time coming to the mansion the first time. As the sedan pulled outside their designation, she really started to feel out of place. "I'm going to remove my coat since we're here."

"Here. Take my overcoat." William started to slide out of his when Annette stopped him.

She offered a winning smile. "We won't be out in the cold long. Besides, a little cold is invigorating." As Mr. Kyles opened the door, they stepped out onto the sidewalk. With her coat held over her arm, the other entwined with William's as he led her up the stairs.

Even with the cold, she still felt like she was on fire. "Thank you for inviting me , William. I probably would've stayed home and tried to put that bookshelf together that I bought a few months ago."

William smiled broadly. "If you didn't want to go, I wouldn't have minded helping you put your bookshelf together. Once we were done, we could curl up together under a blanket and enjoy whatever is on TV."

Her blush only added to the rosiness already there. "That does sound inviting. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a date." William laughed. "Actually.." He stopped at the top of the steps, squeezing her hand. "Are we officially dating? Can I brag about you to everyone else now?" He winked.

Annette stared into his eyes. They had only gone out a few times due to their hectic work schedules, but every time had usually been fun and entertaining. "Sure. I think it's about time to make it official." _Yeah. It's time. I'm surprised I didn't ask first._

William leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips at her acceptance which lingered a little longer than it should have.

"Careful. My lipstick might linger." She chided, running her thumb along his reddened bottom lip. He kissed her thumb before she pulled it away. _He's more of a romantic than I gave him credit for._

As they approached the doors, two attendants opened each with a formal bow. William released her as he moved to slip off his overcoat, handing it over to coat check-in. Annette handed hers over at the same time.

"Shall we be off?" William smiled widely, proceeding through the foyer and slowly down the stairs into the hall.

_People are staring. Now I feel really awkward._ Annette squeezed his shoulder tightly, his free hand moving to touch her fingers. "Relax. I'm here with you." He whispered to her.

"Lets just get down these stairs and into the crowd first. I'll need your protection once we start to mingle."

With that, William led her into the crowd, stopping occasionally when they would meet familiar faces.

Annette tugged on his arm to get his attention. "Would you like to get a drink?" He nodded, leading them in the direction of the bar.

"I'd just like a glass of water with a slice of lemon." She answered.

William raised an eyebrow, grinning. "A free open bar and that's what you get?" He nodded to the passing bartender, placing an order for the water and a glass of champagne for himself.

Annette shrugged her shoulders, leaning a bit against William's shoulder. "I'm a lightweight. I could barely handle that daiquiri when we went to the pub a while back."

As the drinks were served, she squeezed the lemon in her water before pushing it under the ice. She watched as William drained the flute, asking for another. "Slow down, William. The night is long. I don't want to have to drag you back in the snow."

William sighed faintly. "Wesker tells me the same thing every year. I think I can handle myself." When Annette nudged him with her shoulder, he chuckled. "I'll slow down. I didn't have a lot to eat or drink today as I got caught up in work."

"Tell me something I don't know." She nudged him again, taking a long sip of her water. "Make sure you eat something too. The buffet would look delicious if my stomach didn't feel full of butterflies."

William drank from her second glass of champagne. "You feeling alright? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"A dance would be nice. A little exercise will ease some tension." Annette offered while enjoying more of her drink.

William finished off the champagne, offering her his elbow again. "It sounds like the next song is about to start. If we hurry, we'll make it for the beginning."

"Really? I thought that perhaps you weren't the time that liked to dance." She mentioned as she grasped his arm.

He grinned sheepishly. "Lets just say I know how to dance well enough. I won't be stepping on your toes."

"I might though. I can't remember the last time I danced in such a formal setting." Annette sighed.

William wore a reassuring smile. "Just follow my lead." As they reached the dance floor, the next song swung into motion and he didn't waste the opportunity to sweep her off her feet with the music.

Annette chuckled, holding onto his leading hand while the other rested on the arm that held her waist. It was a lively waltz, yet William was quite a natural as he led her with complete confidence. He drew her close as they turned with the flow of the music. Following his lead, she wanted to stay like this as long as possible.

_My heart is beating so fast. His smile, his touch - I've never felt this way with anyone before... _As the music slowed, she rested her head against his shoulder, pressing closer to him.

William didn't say anything, his arms adjusting to hold her more comfortably as they continued to sway with the melody. Together.

**

* * *

**

Wesker shook the last hand of an elderly Frenchman of the circle he had floated into, stepping away with his female companion blushing on his arm. He had kept her around as long as he needed as he finished introducing himself to most of their foreign investors. For the most part, he had talked to everyone he intended to so the night was not a waste after all.

"Albert, would you like to go get a drink together?" His companion asked coyly.

Wesker turned a slight frown on Helen, making her shrink visibly. "Wesker." He corrected, continuing down the stairs. "If you wish for a drink, I will escort you this one time." Her cheery attitude bounced right back as he started to lead her towards the open bar.

Wesker had to pride himself on his appearance. He had gone out of his way to get a nearly black designer suit with only the shirt being a dark grey to offset the silk black tie. His second best pair of dark glasses in place helped cut down on the warm glow of gold and white that adorned the party venue. _She kept insisting that she was going to fix them, but I am sure she has not done anything with those broken pieces._

As they reached the open bar, Helen finally unleeched herself from his arm to request a glass of white wine from the first available bartender. He straightened his suit in a quick fashion, his black leather gloves making short work of any piece of dander or crease along the way. He appreciated the new gloves silently as they shielded him from that annoying woman's sweaty palms. _What a nice fit. I should wear these more often._

"Would you like a drink, Al.. Wesker dear?" Helen rose her thin voice over the din of the general crowd. _Attractive, yet nothing beyond the hair or makeup. She's almost finished serving her purpose._

Wesker targeted another displeased frown on her. "Wesker." He turned mechanically to the the awaiting bartender. "A glass of your best red. Thank you." He glanced at Helen as she went from pouty to exuberant as some of her co-workers commented on 'how nice her hair looked' or 'how nice her sequined red dress looked absolutely fabulous'. Wesker needed to get out of here. Immediately.

As the glass of red wine was set on the bar top, he gracefully scooped it up and wandered easily into the crowd opposite of where his date was conversing. She had served her purpose and he really did not need to stay much longer. He drifted through the crowd, nodding politely as he passed. Finally, he reached the wall nearest to the large glass doors that led out to the terrace outside. He took a drink of the wine, not incredibly impressed by the 'best' he was served. _Is this the best that Umbrella can provide?_

After a few minutes of isolation, he felt ready to return into the masses to finish making his rounds with Umbrella's top executives with that bubbly piece of nonsense hanging off him. Helen was quite beautiful, but there wasn't much substance beyond the hair and makeup. With a forced exhale, he moved away from the wall, discarding the wine glass on the first waiter he came across.

Wesker focused his attentions in the very opposite of the terrace, towards the staired entranceway. Everyone had gathered around as they dished out honeyed words of hope and optimism for the next year. Clapping all around as the lukewarm speech ended and everyone dispersed back in groups or dancing. _Ahh, complacency at its finest._

He returned into the crowd as he kept an eye out for Helen. If he could not find her in about five minutes, he would simply resume chatting without having a pretty bangle dangling off his arm.

It took only a moment for his roving stare to land on Annette, mingling in a small group with a champagne flute in hand. Amongst the sea of black tuxedos, her polished beauty stood out against the crowd. Even Wesker could not help to become enchanted by her shining long blonde hair, the flowing amber cream gown and the pale radiance of her bare shoulders. With a quick draw of breath, he tore his eyes away to only fall on Birkin as he returned to Annette's side momentarily, whispering in her ear before disappearing into the crowd again.

_So it takes one woman to force him to make an effort? It is an impressive change if not short-lived._ Wesker forced himself to start moving along with the crowd, only to hear a voice shouting from behind him.

"Albert! Wait!"

Wesker clenched his teeth, remaining composed as he turned around to face Annette. "Oh, good evening, Anne." _Two can play this game._

A slight frown appeared on her face, her hands resting on her hips as she moved closer to him. "You couldn't manage to stop a second in your schmoozing to say hello? I did wave at you, didn't you notice?"

"Excuse my lack of attention. I have already done all the... schmoozing, as you say. Nor did I see you wave. I did see an attractive brunette wink in my direction. Now it appears I have lost track of her, thank you very much." Wesker answered.

Annette snorted. "Yes, yes. Every woman is tripping over herself to get your magnificence." She stopped, catching herself from going any further. "It's nice to see you here. Your black suit fits you very well."

"Naturally." He slid his fingers assessingly along the lapels. "I will admit that you look quite stunning yourself."

She shook her head. "Amusement at my expense again, I see."

"Do I look amused?" Wesker stated dryly.

Annette searched his face futilely, wearing an skeptical expression. "Thanks for the compliment." She took a quick look around her. "William has wandered off again. Since you're taller, do you happen to see him anywhere nearby?"

"Oh? What am I now? Your personal lookout?" He shot back. _This is much more enjoyable than dealing with... what was her name? Ah yes, Helen._

Annette gave him a unamused glare. "Haha. Now, do you see him anywhere?"

Wesker scanned over the multitude of faces, sides and backs as he tried to pinpoint Birkin in the crowd. After few passovers, he caught sight of him near the open bar, talking with a couple of scientists from different branches. _Birkin's alcohol tolerance is pitiful. For his own sake, I hope he does not show that side of himself here._

"By the open bar. However, he does look busy in conversation." He reported.

Annette rolled her shoulders languidly. "Still? I was hoping he would dance with me again. It's surprising how good he is." She had a wistful smile, her face aglow.

"He comes from a prestigious family. It is only natural that he had some training in the finer details of social etiquette." He spoke dismissively.

"Really? He never told me he came from such a background. Of course, I've never asked either."

As Wesker listened, he caught a glimpse of Helen within a close-knit crowd nearby. He sneered faintly, turning his attention fully to Annette. "Would you care to dance?" He offered out his hand in invitation.

Annette furrowed her brow deeply, caught very off-guard. "What? Didn't you brag about having an attractive date?"

He moved closer. "I do not brag. I have danced with her once when we first arrived. Perhaps I would like to do so again and you are the perfect candidate."

"And if I say no? You seem unnerved." She goaded.

Wesker inhaled sharply, trying not let anger get the best of him as Helen started to move closer. "Do I need to call in the favor?"

Annette's features softened. "I will dance with you. You don't need to call in the favor, but you must be serious if you've brought it up."

"Yes. Yes. Shall we?" His hand was still offered, unwavering. Her hand joined his with a moment's hesitation. Wesker swept both of them in the direction of the dance floor without another second to spare.

**

* * *

**

Annette's mind was ablaze with the mixture of different emotions along with everything else that had happened that night. Now she was about to dance with Albert, she had no idea what his motives were. _Does he really want to dance with me? It seemed like he was trying to avoid something? Maybe his date went sour?_ She giggled loud enough for Albert to hear.

Albert raised an eyebrow, waiting a few moments for the next song to begin. "Please do not damage my shoes too much."

"Y-you.." She didn't manage to rebuke as he guided her onto the dance floor.

Annette turned her eyes to gaze upon him, the hand held in his careful grasp felt strange due to the gloves he wore. _Black leather didn't feel nearly as nice as the soft white William wore._

"You might want to be more mindful of where you are stepping instead of staring at me." He whispered near her topaz-studded lobe. The simple wisp of breath was enough to cause her to flush again.

Annette had no problem keeping in time with Albert's movements, the hand at her side lightly nudging her in time with the melody. She was spellbound as they continued to circle across the floor, her thoughts clearing for the first time that night as the rhythm continued. She was afraid if she spoke that the whimsical feeling would be gone. _Why am I feeling this way? I felt light as air as I danced with William, but this is different. This is comfortable._

She didn't even notice the song had come to an end until Albert's hand left her side while the other led her back into the general crowd. With a small tug, he placed her fingers in the crook of his arm.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you." He spoke, leaning close so he could be heard.

Annette regained her bearings, his voice piercing through her daze. "What is it?"

Albert shook his head. "Not here in this crowd. Let us step out on the terrace for a brief moment." When she gave an affirmative nod, he led the way towards the windowed doors. The terrace was enclosed carpeted area which was more of a hallway leading upwards to the next floor.

Taking in the view of the city at night, Annette smiled faintly as the snow started to fall again. _Perhaps this is peaceful for him as well. Though I better make this quick. William is probably looking for me._

"What did you wish to discuss with me, Albert?" She finally spoke, her voice echoing. Her hand slipped from his arm, moving to stand in front of the glass.

Albert glanced over at her, his face passive. "It is a matter of our current research. Are you satisfied with what kind of work Birkin allows you to do?"

The silence settled until Annette returned her thoughts. "Could you say you are truly satisfied with what your work consists of?"

"Oh. That is not what I asked. If you have a real answer, I will listen. Otherwise, I will be on my way." Albert came to stand by her side, his hands tucked into his pant pockets.

Her eyes continued to drink in the city lights. "Not really. I feel like I'm kept at an arm's length on most of the samples we've tested. I can understand being eased into such delicate research, but anytime I mention this to William, he conveniently doesn't hear me." She frowned at herself for sounding so bitter. "So, now I've spoken my part, your turn."

Albert let out a smooth chuckle, the lights reflecting off his glasses. "To the point. That is very refreshing. With our upgrade into a newer lab to facilitate our needs, there is a side project I believe I could use your assistance with. I would like to keep this between us."

"Side project? Between us? Are you truly that displeased with how the experiments are going? This kind of work is extremely time-consuming. Every small detail must be taken into account..."

Just as Albert stepped closer to Annette to explain in a lower tone, the door whooshed open behind them.

"There you are, Ann..." A slurred voice came from behind.

Annette turned quickly, her shoulder bumping into Albert's. Her hand reflexively came up to pat his shoulder apologetically. "William?" _Oh hell. He's drunk. How much did he have while I was away? Did he bother to eat anything?  
_

William leaned heavily on the windowed door, his bow tie and collar already loosened. "I've been looking for you everywhere." It seemed at that moment that William noticed Albert.

"You... What are you doing out here with her? Trying to steal her, eh?" William grumbled as he shoved away from the door, shuffling towards Albert.

Albert snorted. "I never stole any of your dates. They simply know who is the better."

_Oh hell. Thanks for making this worse._ Annette worried as the two came face-to-face.

"It's not like..." She tried to intervene.

William frowned at Wesker, pointing a finger in his face. "Every year, it's the same thing. You take the first thing that crosses your path, get tired of her then take off with whoever I would bring. I really like Ann. I won't let you get your way this time."

Albert laughed coldly, not moving an inch. "Is that what you honestly think? Take a look at yourself, Birkin. Every year you drink more than you can handle and this is the result." With one quick move, he slid an arm around Annette's shoulder. _Damn. This isn't going to stop on its own, is it?_

Never had Annette seen William so angry, his face turning a bright red. "Get your hand off of her.."

Albert pulled Annette against his side, his smile mocking. "Or what? You will hit me? In your state, you will only hurt yourself."

That was the final straw. William started to lunge. With one quick moment, Annette shoved at William's left shoulder hard. The right hook that was meant for Albert hit her square in the face with all of William's drunken intensity. Everything went silent and black.

Annette groaned as she started to slump to the ground, her hand coming to where her face was hit. Her vision blurred and her senses rattled, she didn't notice as Albert's hands supported her shoulders, keeping her from collapsing. She trembled a moment, her wits coming back to her.

"Oh, Annette. I'm so sorr..." William had sobered up somewhat after he realized where his rage had landed. With her free hand, she slapped him hard against the cheek, snapping his head to the side with such force.

"Don't you dare! Your actions brought this upon yourself. I told you to ease up on the champagne, but it appears you didn't listen." Annette growled under her breath, her other hand leaving her face. The area around her eye was starting to swell with a small cut along her cheek.

Turned to pull away from Albert's grasp, her eyes narrowed at him. "And you. You baited him knowing full well he would become that pissed off." Giving him no time to answer, she slapped him just as hard as William, his glasses now slightly askewed.

Annette took a few steps away, her arms sliding around herself as she stared out into the night. "Apologize."

Albert muttered, adjusting his dark glasses back into place. "You can not be serious."

"Now." She stated darkly.

William rubbed his cheek, his eyes welling up as he stared over at Annette. "It's my fault. I didn't mean to."

She frowned, leaning her head on the cool window in front of her. She closed her eyes. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry!"

"Why should I apologize?" There was a pause. "Fine. I did not mean to."

Both answers ringed in her ears at the same time. Annette managed a feeble smile, trying to ignore the headache building. "See? Not so hard. Even if neither of you mean it, thanks for humoring me."

Albert stepped closer to her, silently holding out the black handkerchief. "Use this. You are bleeding." She stared down piece of cloth, her vision starting to become blurred again. Shakily, her hand brought the cloth against her cheek with a wince.

"Thank you." The tears slid down from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. _When was the last time I cried? Why am I crying? Why this sadness?_

William stepped up to her left side, his hands clenched as there was nothing he could do or say in that moment that would mend anything.

Behind them, a dull roar of cheers and hoots came from the inside the hall.

Annette draped the handkerchief across her shoulder, her hands coming to rest on both Albert's and William's shoulders. Her tears renewed while smiling faintly at the same time as they stared into out at the city. Small fireworks launching in a myriad of colors as the clock struck midnight.

"Let the next year start fresh and anew. Leave behind what was for what will be."

_Happy New Year, 1985._


	8. Chapter 8: Just Say The Word

Author's Note: This has been a difficult chapter to get out of my head. I had it all planned out, but it took forever to get it to flow the way I wanted it to. Sort of.

Thanks for the reviews! I really mean it. I don't expect them, but receiving them let me know what others think of what I've done thus far. So enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter. :)

* * *

*****April 1985*****

Annette tapped her pen absently as she stared at another data print-out from the last batch of samples to be processed. Letting the pen drop from her weary fingers, she used both hands to rub at her bloodshot eyes. _I would kill for a bath right now. And about 24 hours of straight sleep._

The past few months had been quite chaotic. For the small space they had been using before, it took a good deal of manpower to get all their equipment shifted into the new facility. Since this level was highly restricted, it came down to William, Albert and herself to do the majority of the move. It was one of the rare occasions to see both William and Albert without their labcoats on, their sleeves rolled up as they pushed and pulled equipment around. She had been right there with them, assisting where she could with the handcart. _It seems like my role in life; to assist them._

Once they had everything in place, the facility itself needed a lot of repairs and enhancements to suit their highly hazardous samples and experiments. Even after a month, only about half of the area was suitably functional. The rest would have to wait for Umbrella to clear a few maintenance techs down to their level. In the meantime, they had already swung into full gear with what they had.

The introduction of two new assistants, Steve Moore from her previous team and Greg Mueller from bio-genetics, things had really shifted into a different mode as the amount of samples they could cover doubled. For Annette, it meant becoming an unofficial team lead which gave her even more work to handle on top of her original duties. It was hard to schedule any kind of free time for herself within the last month. _I really should take this one off. No 'buts' this time. I can't even think straight._

Annette glanced at her watch, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. _It's a Friday. I think I'll call it quits for today. But that means I'd have to talk to both of them..._

Ever since the New Year's party, Annette had kept a distance between herself and them as much as possible. Neither of them had made much of an effort to talk to her either so she wasn't the only one guilty of being cold. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to think when it came to William and Albert. Their personalities were like night and day, but they did find a meeting point where their ambition was concerned. When they would actually work together, they were a force to be reckoned with. It didn't happen often nor did it ever last long. Right now, William kept insisting his way while Albert wanted to try different avenues. Stalemate.

She stared down at the work in front of her, rubbing at the diminished scar on her cheek that was nearly gone. "Everything looks like a blur right now." She groaned as any kind of concentration failed her at that moment.

Annette moved to her feet, slipping her chair back under the desk neatly. _Lets go tell William. Hopefully I can poke my head in, say goodbye and find a hot bath ASAP.  
_

As she stepped towards the small office William used, Annette waved at Steve and Greg. "I'm going to head off guys."

Greg peered up from his clipboard, his pen stilling. "Alright. We're almost done here." He paused. "Steve and I were going out for a beer and some wings. Want to come along?"

"Nah. I still have a bookshelf I need to put together. Thanks for the invite, but I feel like a wreck right now." She returned, trying to hold back a yawn as she finished her sentence.

Greg nodded. "Please get some rest, Annette. You look like the walking dead."

"Funny, Greg. I didn't know you had it in you." Annette jested, moving along her way towards William's office.

She was about to knock on the door as it opened. Her knuckles rapped on William's shoulder instead of the door itself. Annette sighed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She drew back her hand, slipping it into her labcoat pocket.

William rubbed the back of his neck briefly, his eyes focused on her. "Not really." As the silence crept up between them, he spoke again. "Was there something you needed to tell me, Annette?"

"Yeah. I'm going to head home for today. I think I'm going to take this weekend off too. I don't feel I'll be any help if I go another weekend without some downtime." She explained.

He nodded slowly, his gaze lingering on the active specimen tank nearest to his office. "Please do. I don't need you coming down sick or collapsing from fatigue when it can be prevented."

Annette tilted her head, assessing his haggard appearance. "You should take that advice more than I, William. When was the last time you slept more than three or four hours?"

William raised his eyebrows, staring upwards as he tried to find an answer.

She sighed. "I think you should take the weekend off too."

"I have a lot I still need to do before I even think of leaving today. I don't even know what I would do with myself with a whole weekend off..." William pondered.

Annette crossed her arms, shaking her head. "You're a lost cause. Hmm... Hypothetical question: what to do when your girlfriend talks about having a spare weekend? I'm not sure. What do you think?" _Crap. Why did I say that?_

He pursed his lips, his expression becoming impassive. "Annette, we should really talk. We haven't had much of a chance since that party. Could I come over tonight once I get off?"

"Will it be sometime before midnight?" She retorted. _Damn. I didn't mean to sound angry._

William frowned at her. "Would 8PM be a good time to stop by?"

"Yeah. That will be fine." Annette answered, rubbing her eyes as she turned to head towards Albert's office. Listening, she heard William walking away, talking to Steve about some recent data spikes in his reports.

Annette didn't waste a moment to knock on the door. _Great, he's going to come over tonight. Why couldn't it be tomorrow when I've had a chance to sleep first?_

"Come in." She carefully opened the door as the doorknob was a bit tricky. Albert raised his head from a full vial rack with varying samples. He straightened to his full height as he noticed it was her.

"I'm going to..." She started to speak.

Albert slid the rack back into the refrigeration unit, closing the door. "Leave for the day? Perhaps the weekend? With Birkin in tow? Your voice tends to carry."

"So, you were listening?" Annette sighed.

Albert removed the latex gloves from his hands with care, dumping them into the biohazard bin near his desk. "No. Both you and Birkin speak quite loudly. I do not have to strain myself to hear anything." He sank down into his office chair. "Have you given any thought to the experiment I would like to run?"

_Oh hell. I've been so busy I forgot about this. Well, he doesn't need to know that._ Annette leaned back against the door, making sure it stayed closed. "What you ask is incredibly risky and you don't even have a sample of..."

"Actually, my contact managed to come through. It is not much to work with, but I did get a sample of Ms. Ashford's legacy." Albert offered.

Annette blinked. She didn't think it would've been possible to get a sample of the T-Veronica strain. "Well, if I did say yes, where would we conduct tests? Store samples? Disposal?"

Albert leaned back into his chair. "My office here will suffice for the testing. I will keep the data within my quarters. William will not notice. He will think I am just running a different variety of tests contrary to his which is true. I will make sure everything runs smoothly."

"You sound like you do underhanded tests like this all the time." She smirked. "As for assisting you, I have so little time as it is. Where do you propose I squeeze this into my schedule, Albert?"

Albert raised an eyebrow. "The answer is quite obvious. Spread your workload around will free up some of your precious time. Mr. Moore and Mr. Mueller are more than capable. I did pick them, after all."

Annette rolled her eyes upward. "Yes. Yes. Like I could forget that last detail. I'll see what I can do, but I will only assist you if you ask nicely."

That statement earned her a displeased frown. "I..."

"I was kidding. You take everything so serious all the time that jokes fly right over your head." Annette chuckled.

Albert continued to frown. "Perhaps you do not understand my sense of humor."

"You have one?" She laughed amusedly, her hand moving down to the doorknob. Before she could slip out, Albert spoke up. "We need to discuss the specifics further."

Annette licked at her dry lips. "Can we do this after I get some rest? I already have enough on my plate tonight."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" He smirked. "Come see me first thing Monday morning. I usually take my breakfast around 6:30AM in the cafeteria."

She nodded affirmatively. "Alright. I'll see you Monday. Please do get some rest. You look fatigued."

Albert turned in his chair, his attention returned to his computer screen. He was already back in his element. _Speechless? It must mean I'm right then._

Stepping halfway out of his office, Annette leaned back to explain. "Your shoulders slump ever so slightly. Good night, Albert." The door closed with a click.

Still focused on his work, Albert rolled his shoulders absently.

*****8:05PM*****

William had stood outside Annette's door for the last five minutes._ I wanted to talk, but I don't know what to say now. I had everything ready in my head, but now I'm completely blank. _

There was a loud thump, breaking through his muddled thoughts.

"Annette?" He knocked forcefully on the door. He could hear a loud curse with more mild crashing noises. The knob turned, opening the door wide as Annette backstepped hurriedly to return to what she had been doing.

William moved into her living room without another word, stopping short as he realized what she was working on. He started to laugh, holding on to the door frame to steady himself.

"Wha-What?" Annette flustered as she leaned two sides of the unfinished bookshelf together on the floor. She had already returned to sitting cross-legged in front of her current project.

Closing the door behind himself, William crossed his arms casually, still dressed in his usual labcoat attire. "Need a hand?"

"I can manage this. Some of the drilled holes are off-center so I'm trying to correct that on my own. It's just hard to hold onto and drill at the same time." Annette held up a small corded drill.

William stepped closer, kneeling down to help hold the boards steady. "For once, let me be the assistant. I believe I can handle it." He gave a thumbs up before holding the first board firmly. _Assistant? Thumbs up? When did I become this hopeless?_

She raised her eyebrows, her hair loose and still damp from a recent bath. "Well, if you insists, just hold it steady. I've already marked where I need to drill." She tucked her hair behind her ears, moving to her knees to start drilling.

William watched her work quietly, barely paying any attention to what he was doing. _It would be much quicker if I simply did it myself._ As he noticed her starting to have issues with lining up the boards, he reached out to tap her shoulder. "I've put a ton of these together when I started at the training facility. Let me finish the rest."

Annette shook her head as she guided the board he was anchoring to the one it would be connected to. "I thought you were just assisting? Can't handle not being in charge for once?"

"I..." William didn't have a good answer, afraid of saying the wrong thing. _Damn it..._

Her voice caught his attention as she finished screwing the two boards together. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He assisted holding the second board as she affixed it carefully to the other side.

"Um... well... Don't you know?" William muttered as he couldn't manage to come up with anything else to say. _Well, that was pathetic._

Annette examined her handiwork, not giving him the time of day as her attention was elsewhere. "Perhaps I want to hear you say it. I think I deserve that much." Her voice wavered, settling the bookcase down as the base was finished.

He rubbed the back of his neck absently, moving to sit on the couch next to her. "I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... yet I did. I can't take back what I did. I..." He sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch as his head rested on the couch back.

Annette slouched back against the couch, sitting cross-legged amongst the remainder of the bookcase parts. Her fingers plucked listlessly at her baggy grey sweatpants. "That night had been everything I hoped for until that point. If you would've asked to come over for the night, I wouldn't have said no, but you never truly listen to me. Whether it's this relationship or with work."

William's mind felt like it went into overdrive for all the wrong reasons. _Stay over? Damn it... focus! _His hands came up to rub his tired eyes. "I do listen even if it doesn't appear I do. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it."

"Finish my bookshelf and we'll see where we stand after that." She scrambled up to her feet, tiptoeing around the tools and pieces to get to her kitchen. "I was going to have a Coke. Would you like something while I'm up?"

He rose to his feet slowly, sidestepping the bookshelf-in-progress to follow Annette into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm pretty thirsty if you have one to spare." His eyes took in her living quarters as he moved. _It doesn't look like she's done a lot with her space, but neither have I._

Annette sipped from her bottle of cold coca-cola, sighing happily. "That hit the spot." She picked up the second bottle on the counter, holding it out to him. "Cap's already loose..."

William took the bottle with a half-smile, removing the cap with his thumb. "Thanks, Annette."

She returned his smile, her hip leaning against the countertop as she took lazy sips. William did the same as they drank together in silence. At that moment, his eyes landed on the small potted plant by her sink. _That's the first decoration I've seen so far. I wonder if it's a special memento..._

William nodded in the direction of the plant, attempting small talk. "So, does this plant have some sentimental value?"

Annette froze in mid-gulp, her eyes shifting towards the plant. "As in that I've had it a long time? Only a little while since my birthday, but it's become a part of my daily routine. It's quite beautiful."

He polished off his bottle of soda, moving towards the sink to place the empty bottle there for the time being. He inspected the small plant as he drew closer. _A blue bud?_ "You got it for your birthday?"

There was a long pause. Before William could turn to see her expression, she wandered back to sit on her couch with her half-full drink. With her attention drawn away momentarily, he rotated the plant to get a better view of it. There was one full bloom that had been faced away; a blue rose. _Wesker... but why?  
_

William spoke up, his voice terse. "Who did you get this from?"

"Does it matter? It was in front of my door after I dropped off the floppy with Albert. There wasn't a name or a note saying who. I suppose it wasn't you?" Annette answered quietly.

William swallowed his pride for the moment, stepping back into the living room to start putting the rest of the bookcase together. His mood had turned foul without a moment's hesitation. _It's likely she knows and playing me for the fool. Regardless, why did Wesker go to such lengths... Oh no...  
_

"Careful! You're going to damage the wood!" Annette patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. Stopping, he turned his head to lock his gaze with hers. "It was from Wesker, wasn't it?" He snapped, trying to gauge her reaction.

**

* * *

**

Annette could do little more than stare at William with her mouth agape. She managed to find words, trying to keep her anger at bay. "If it wasn't you, then it was probably him. I never asked since I assumed it was you." _Hopefully he'll buy that. I would never get Albert to admit it anyhow._

William frowned slightly, breaking the stare to continue finishing the bookshelf. At his current haphazard pace, she wondered if she would have something even resembled the instructions.

She placed her soda down on the floor, patting the open spot next to her. "Stop. Please just stop. Come sit up here and we'll talk."

Without another word or glance, he moved to sit on the couch next to her, hunched over as his elbows leaned on his knees. "I... worry, Annette, when it comes to us. We barely had a chance before I went a made a mess of things. If you're willing to give me a second chance, I promise to try harder."

Annette readjusted to mimic William's crouching style, her hands folded loosely. "No. Don't promise. Just saying you'll try harder works, but I'm afraid of the 'next time' that will occur. What will it be next time? A bloody nose? A busted lip? Cracked ribs? I don't want to have to come between you and your anger again. Perhaps we're just not ready to be a real couple yet." She trailed off, having a hard time putting her emotions into words.

William stared at the floor, his shoulder sagging. "I... I would never hurt you on purpose. This past year has been exhausting. Between work and dealing with bureaucratic red tape, it does take its toll on me after a while. This doesn't justify what I did, but please understand that I'm under a lot of pressure to get results."

She straightened enough to slowly start to slide an arm around his hunched shoulders. Her touch made him jump for a moment before sinking into her one-armed embrace. "One day at a time, William. I'm here to support you as much as I can in both work and this." _I'm not even sure what 'this' is._

William continued to lean into her arm and shoulder, seeming to take solace in such simple contact. "I've been pushing forward so long that I never stopped to consider everything else. Ever since the training facility, it had been a constant race to prove one's mettle... I..." His voice broke off, resting his head on her shoulder.

Together, they sat in complete silence for close to ten minutes. Annette stroked her hand along his shoulder with tender reassurance. "When I was little, my father always pushed me so hard to achieve the best I could. Even when I cried and rebelled, he weathered everything and kept pushing. If he hadn't been that jagged rock in the maelstrom, would I even be here right now? Without his support, I likely would've been lost."

"That sounds rough. Is he still that stubborn?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly, running her free hand through her loose hair in her eyes. "He passed away two years ago to pancreatic cancer. My parents had me later in life, but it was common on my father's side of the family. I remember how we used to ride along the riverbank after supper..." _I miss those halcyon days._

William's head lifted from her shoulder, releasing her arm as he returned her kindness. His arm gently pulled her closer, her head moving to lie in the crook of his neck.

"I'm alright, William. We got to say our goodbyes. That's more than some people ever get." Annette whispered against his shoulder, resting into his arm. _His stubble is rubbing against my forehead._

After a few more minutes, he slipped his arm away. "It's only going to take a few minutes to finish your little project here..." In that moment, she grabbed his loosened tie, pulling his unsuspecting lips against hers.

Annette eased her grip on his tie, leaning back to gauge his reaction.

William didn't give her that moment as his arms enveloped her gently, renewing the kiss that he didn't want to end. As the kiss deepened further, her arms slid along his shoulders, her fingers gliding into his thick hair. _Softer than it looks._

With gentle insistence, Annette guided him to stop with gentle pecks. She tried to catch her breath, her eyes locked to his. "Will..."

William traced his warm fingers along her back, leaning his forehead against hers. "Just say the word and I'll go." He whispered under his breath.

"Mmm... You always jump to conclusions." She placed a kiss on his cheek, her eyes watching his. "Might I suggest moving somewhere that isn't covered in with tools and small screws?"

Without a moment's hesitation, William swept her up into his arms, smiling. "Where to?" Her hands encircled his neck, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "My bed is quite comfortable."

"As my lady commands." With careful effort, he dodged the debris field that was her living room, heading through the open door into her darkened bedroom. He eased her onto the bed gently, stepping back as he removed his labcoat and tie.

Annette watched as he undressed himself down to his grey pants. She raised an eyebrow, wearing a sly smile as she drank him in the pale light. _Nice. Very nice._ After such a display, he moved to sit at the foot of the bed, his back facing her.

"Don't be bashful." She chuckled, sliding her middle finger along the curve of his back. She felt him shiver under her touch.

William raked a hand through his hair, drawing in a deep breath. "I just don't want to rush this... I'll put my shirt bac..." He gasped as he felt a gentle bite on his neck as another set of hands started to run down his bare chest. Her lips pressed under his ear, whispering. "Rush what?" She placed down his neck as she awaited an answer.

It was likely at that point that William lost all ability to speak. Nimbly, he moved to his feet so quickly that Annette nearly fell off the bed. He was quick to catch her, brushing his lips past hers teasingly as he stretched his frame along the bed with her.

In one swift motion, William leaned over her, his hair tickling her nose as he bent down to claim her lips once again. His hands were gentle as they unbuttoned her grey nightshirt and started to explore every bare curve at his leisure.

Annette closed her eyes as each sensation tingled up her spine. _I'm melting._

One by one the remainder of their clothes were carelessly tossed aside. Their naked bodies touching together for the first time while their hands caressed and aroused one another. Time and thought ceased to matter as each touch became bolder and every kiss turned hungrier. When their bodies finally joined, their voices rose in unison in the face of such passion and need. Every emotion escalated to the highest peak and left them breathless in each other's arms.

William held Annette tightly to his side, his hand resting at the small of her back. Her head rested on his chest, her arm draped over him lazily.

Annette closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, placing a kiss on his chest. "That was wonderful..."

"It does make me glad to hear you say that." He murmured, not wanting to shatter that still, perfect moment as everything else didn't matter except them. As he felt her shiver against him, he lazily drew a vagrant blanket around them. With the warmth around them, they were lulled into a fitful slumber.

At the soft chime of the alarm clock, Annette opened one bleary eye to see the time. _6:00AM? I forgot to turn it off... Ah, but William..._ With a quick motion, the alarm was silenced as she snuggled back into William. "I could get used to this." She whispered to the dark.

A moment later, she felt his fingers stroking through her loose hair. "So could I."

Annette laughed quietly, comfortable where she was situated. "As long as you're good..." She squeaked despite herself as a hand pinched her. "That's not being good, but two can play at this game!"

William squirmed as her fingers pinched his leg. "Oh, that's it." His fingers delved to her sides, starting to tickle her. As she started to flail around with laughter, the blanket was thrown aside as she tried to escape. Eventually, he stopped his rampage as she gasped for air.

"That was underhanded or should I say double-handed?" Her cheeks were flushed from exertion as she stared up at William. _I've never seen him smile like that. He seems so relaxed._

William brushed a thumb along her lips, staring into her eyes. "Marry me."

_He's... WHAT?_

Annette's mouth hung open as she wanted to reply, but her brain hadn't formed a response. "Umm..."

"Think on it. I don't need an answer immediately, but I'm quite serious." William caressed her cheek as he spoke. "I was prepared to ask this earlier, but I went and made an ass of myself. There's no one else I would want in my life other than you. I've never been this sure about anything in my life. This is how I feel, Ann, and I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Say the words." Annette started to blush thoroughly. _He's serious!_

William wore the brightest smile she had ever witnessed on his face in the dim light. "I love you, Annette."

"Again."

"I love you, Annette." William leaned down to give Annette a soft kiss.

Annette stroked her fingers along his rough cheek, her eyes starting to tear up from the sheer emotion of this moment. "I love you, Will. I knew on that hill in the snow. It was just... right as this moment is now."

William laughed wholeheartedly, pulling her into a big hug. As their lips met again, the world would have to wait till Monday.

Along with the bookshelf.

*****Monday, 6:25AM*****

Wesker placed his food tray on the table nearest to the exit. This was his usual table; every meal was taken here and this had become his table. It had a prime position closest by the cafeteria exit. Now all he had to do was wait while he finished his first meal of the day. _It would not have killed her to be early._

He flipped open the newest Raccoon City newspaper to lay flat on the table, scanning the front page for any relevant news as he sipped at his fresh coffee. As he reached for a piece of toast, Annette rushed in as she checked her watch. _She is fifteen minutes late... Typical._

As Annette caught sight of him, she progressed to his table. "I'm sorry I'm late. I... forgot to set my alarm clock." She gathered her loose hair, quickly tying it back with little care.

"Please go get yourself something to eat. It will appear more natural that way." Wesker took a bite from the toast slowly. Wrinkling his nose, he took a moment to spread a thin layer of strawberry jam along his toast before taking another bite. _Better._

Annette blinked as if coming out of a daze. "I'll be right back." She hurried into the cafeteria line, picking up an apple bran muffin and a coffee. Wesker watched her out of the corner of his eye. _She is out of sorts. More than usual._

As she returned with her breakfast, Wesker thumbed through the newspaper, removing the business section before scooting the rest out of the way. With a brief motion, he had it folded neatly to continue eating while absorbing the current business climate.

"So, what specifics did you want to go over, Albert?" She asked as she fixed her coffee to her preferred taste.

Wesker continued to glance over the stock numbers. "In a hurry now? It is not something to be rushed regardless if you are late."

Her nostrils flared as they always did when she didn't agree with his thinking. "Yes. Surprise. You win. How is this different than usual?"

"This is not a joking matter." He stared at her coldly over his coffee. "Are you ready to proceed or do we stop here?"

Annette frowned as her fingers broke her muffin into bite-size pieces. "I won't apologize for being late. If you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen."

Wesker arched an eyebrow, placing his coffee down to return his attention to his meal. With fork and knife in hand, he neatly sliced the omelet and sausage both into eight slices. He would wait out her out. It never took long.

Annette watched how meticulous he was with his breakfast with a crooked smile. "I'm sorry. It was just a very eventful weekend and I'm afraid I didn't sleep much." She popped a muffin piece into her mouth.

_Not long at all._ Wesker set aside the cutlery, finishing his breakfast as he listened. Wiping his mouth with one efficient brush of his napkin, he tossed it on the empty plate in front of him. "I would like to start testing with the T-Veronica virus. This I have already told you. The documentation is lacking to say the least when Ms. Ashford met her untimely demise. Even if it killed her, there might be properties we can salvage from it."

"Is there any existing data that we can analyze or is it locked in a file cabinet somewhere it won't see the light of day?" She asked inquisitively, stirring the straw in her coffee idly.

Wesker nodded once. "There is not a lot to go by, but there are a few documents that were submitted that I managed to get a hold of before they were sealed. Even with this information, we will likely need to start from the beginning." His hand slipped under his labcoat, bearing a black floppy disk.

"I will need this back." As Annette went to take it from his hand, he jerked it back. "I am entrusting you with this information. Your analytical skills will be the second set of eyes, following my own. Please let me know what you think once you have finished digesting this data. Once finished, _I will need it back_." He handed it to her after that, watching as she slid it into her front labcoat pocket.

Her eyes stared at him directly. "Trust is a hefty word, especially for you. Why can't you convince William to work together with you on this? You've known each other for what... five years?"

"William is on his own path as am I. Specifically, I need someone who can be objective and not be afraid to push their limits. Out of all the qualified scientists, only you have some amount of backbone and sense. That is why I asked." Wesker kept to a low tone. _Will this satisfy her ego enough?_

Annette pursed her lips in thoughts, letting out a small sigh. "So, I'm the only one you can rely on other than William? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Do you have any questions relevant to this project?" Wesker stated bluntly.

Annette rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "You never like to give any answers. It's almost like pulling teeth from a chicken as my father would say." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll help you as much as I can spare. It might not be much as my free time is in short supply."

"I told you to delegate some of your duties to Mr. Mueller and Mr. Moore. You can certainly find the time if you rely on them to do more of the lab prep." Wesker noted.

She gave a halfhearted shrug. "Like I told you earlier, I'll see what I can do. Unless you tell William that I need to work with you a while, then my time is going to be limited."

Wesker tilted his head. "Perhaps I could ask. Would there be any objections?"

"With William, I can't really say for sure. He becomes a different person when his research is involved." She answered. "Sounds like someone else I know." She leered at Wesker.

Wesker folded his arms across his chest. "Do you really know what you are talking about?"

"Obviously not." Annette spoke as she finished off her coffee before rising to her feet. "I should get going. I told Will I would be in the labs around 7AM."

Wesker arched his eyebrow again. "Will?"

Annette smiled brightly, her teeth flashing. "Yeah. It was a good weekend." She mentioned with a happy sigh, taking off for the exit.

_Now that I think back, Birkin was not in the labs at all this weekend either. Together?_ Wesker rubbed at the bridge of his nose, easing the tightness building between his eyes. When he straightened his dark shades, his eyes focused on the remainder of Annette's muffin - one piece left.

Without a second thought, he slid the muffin chunk into his mouth stealthily as he moved from his seat.

_Wasteful._


	9. Chapter 9: Veiled Intentions

Author's Note: This chapter was incredibly easy to start yet so difficult to end it the way I wanted. Even now I'm unsure. -_-

Thanks for the reviews! I have big plans for what's to come. While I was planning only a bit of characterization while I skipped along the timeline, I'm enjoying fleshing these three out more than I anticipated in this current spot. If there are any suggestions, criticisms or anything else, please feel free to let me know. It can change how I'll write the chapters to come. :)

* * *

*****May 1985*****

William felt like punching a wall. Nothing was going right this week: not the test samples, not the preliminary research and certainly not the current course his lab had spun into. With the lab fully functional, he had five more researchers enlisted to assist expanding the scope of the project. Even with more hands, there had been little in the way of any kind of surviving specimens that didn't simply fall apart after being treated with the current viral mixture. That was a natural reaction as it was a newer blend as far as William was concerned. The true reason of his growing agitation had been in the form of Albert Wesker.

Not only had Wesker hand-picked the new recruits, he took the better ones for his own pursuits. Wesker had told him when he asked that he was running the same kind of tests just in a different direction to what would occur. _Vague as always, Wesker, but why her?_ Annette had requested to be able to assist Wesker. William had flatly refused. She was _his_ leading assistant, not something he was going to share without a better reason than 'Albert needs my assistance'.

Over the past month, William had little chance to have any free time with Annette. That one weekend was the last time they had spent any kind of meaningful time together as a couple, not just getting a cup of coffee or taking a brief meal together in the cafeteria. When he asked in the rare opportunity of an open weekend, Annette had told him she already had plans or too busy getting caught up with backlogged paperwork. He had believed her since it was true. That was, until they had new faces to assist them more than ever. It was still the same excuses, so he kept an eye on her activities. _She had been consorting with Wesker in this very lab! Why is she conducting research for him in her freetime? What about us?_

William stared at the soft glow of his computer screen blankly. He had no idea what to do without coming off a complete jerk. He could imagine the kind of glare Annette would give in return if he was completely wrong. _Am I wrong to worry? She's the brightest beacon in my life, yet she never gave me an answer to my proposal... Was it too soon? Is she avoiding me on purpose?_

With an outward groan, he moved away from his desk before he could conjure up any more worst-case scenarios. His office had become a mess of papers, files and other materials within just a month's time. He had to sidestep his own organization to be able to make it to the door. _I should assign someone to file this all away..._

William took stock of everyone in the lab, most busy with the assigned tasks he had handed out first thing that morning. Without two steps from his office, Greg had come to update him on their current progress which had been normally one of Annette's duties. _I can't say I'm surprised since she said she was going to spread out her work evenly, but this is one that I thought would've been a top priority. Greg is quite thorough so she chose well. Where is she?_

After Greg's debriefing, he perused the clipboard as he walked along the short aisles of active specimens. William didn't recognize this row, but this was the space allocated for Wesker's tests. His results were about the same as his. He allowed himself a slight smirk. _Even Wesker wasn't getting anywhere fast._

As William continued his bi-daily patrol, he heard Annette's voice from his last row of test subjects.

"We need to have maintenance take a look at this centrifuge. It's not spinning properly. Do you know if we can get one of those fellows over here to take a quick look?"

Steve gave a half-shrug, sliding a pen from his pocket to record the data from a secondary chart by the specimen he stood by. "Perhaps. I thought they were busy remodeling the other lab areas within this section. It's probably just easier to ask for a new one."

"That feels quite wasteful, but there might not be a choice." Annette unplugged the defective machine, lifting it from the counter to move it out of the way.

As she was about to set it underneath the counter, William cleared his throat. "Hello, Annette."

Annette hit her head under the counter as she was caught by surprise. "Ow. William, you couldn't have waited a second longer to say that?" She touched the tender spot on the back of her head, pushing herself back to standing with her free hand.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" He asked quietly.

Annette froze, her hand leaving the tender spot on her head. "Is it work-related?"

"Lets step into my office, shall we?" William gestured towards the door on the other side of the lab. He noticed her expression had become quite tense. _I'm not going to interrogate you. Is that what she's afraid of?_

Without another word, they made their way through to his office. Annette opened the door, stepping in as William closed it behind himself. The mood in the room felt like stepping on thin ice.

"What did you want to talk about, William?" Annette turned, crossing her arms casually in front of her. "I guess it couldn't be said while I was still out there."

William placed the clipboard on his overflowing desk. "What responsibilities are you in charge of now? It was quite a surprise to have Greg give me the current runthrough."

"Didn't you read the document I gave you detailing what I was shifting around to others? Hell, you even signed it." A frown seeped into her features.

William took a look at the current state of his office. He sighed. "I glanced over it. I didn't read into the finer details. That's my own fault, but why did you hand over that task? You're my lead assistant, not Greg."

"Greg is a very capable scientist. I made sure he could handle it before I even considered delegating it out. Did you have any problems with his review?" Annette questioned.

William shook his head, feeling his patience growing short. "Not at all, but I want it to be your responsibility from now on. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Annette replied coolly. "Is there anything else?"

His eyes studied her, trying to gauge her expression. She didn't say 'sir' unless she was angry. "Please Annette. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but I was afraid of..." _Crap. I didn't want to turn this personal._

"Afraid of what? That I'm not fulfilling my duties? If that's the way you see it, you're more than welcome to make any changes you see fit. If this is something other than work, this really isn't the right time to talk about this." Annette stated with a neutral tone.

William raised an eyebrow, checking the time on his watch. "So, if I asked you to lunch right now, could we have a talk about everything else?"

Annette chewed on her bottom lip contemplatively. "I really shouldn't. I have a lot of tests I still need to get into motion today. Perhaps over...?"

"I..." There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" William barked.

The door proceeded to open without another word.

Wesker held the doorknob, assessing what kind of situation he had just stepped into. "Ah, Birkin. We need to go over these budgetary reports before 2PM today. It can not be pushed off any further."

William grimaced. "Damn it. It completely slipped my mind." He raked a quick hand through his mop of unkempt hair. "Lets go grab something in the cafeteria and we'll go over them."

"Lead the way." Wesker released the door knob, stepping into the office so he didn't block the doorway.

William pursed his lips tightly, turning his attention back to Annette for a moment. "Are you free tonight? We can speak then."

"Tonight I've already have plans." Annette mumbled out. William exhaled in mild frustration. _Plans? For what?_

She continued. "Maybe tomorrow, but I can't make any promises."

"Fine. Talk to you later." William offered stiffly as he marched out of the office.

Wesker stood there, silent as always. He turned to leave as he felt something tug on the back of his labcoat. Turning his head to the side, he spoke quietly before following. "That is another favor you owe me."

As Annette stood there, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

*****Evening*****

Annette moved in the direction of the elevator, feeling the long days wear on her again. She pushed the 'up' arrow by the elevator and waited._ It almost feels like I'm living a double life; working with William and Albert is draining to say the least. I don't mean to shrug off William, but he's going to want an answer. An answer I don't have. While I love him dearly, I'm just so unsure. I wonder why?_

She checked her watch, blinking as she realized that today was Albert's birthday. She had to really dig to find that nugget of information. With a little finesse, she managed to get HR to tell her the date. Patting her pocket, she had finally finished crafting another set of sunglasses. She couldn't reassemble them simply from the broken pieces, so she had bought a couple of similar pairs and made something that fit his style. _It certainly wasn't cheap, but it was a good stress reliever after a long day. I'm quite proud how they came out._

After five minutes, the door finally chimed and slid open slowly. Her luck paid off for once today as Albert leaned against the back wall of the elevator, absorbed in a report in his hands. She smiled lightly as she stepped inward to the side with the illuminated buttons.

"Are you planning of getting off here, Albert?" She knew saying his name would get his attention.

Albert lifted his head, tilting it in her direction. "We need to speak about our own research. That is, if William does not make it into the elevator."

At that moment, William was dashing for the elevator. His voice getting louder with each step. "Hold up!"

Unfortunately, the doors were already closing as she had pushed the floor she needed to go when she first entered. _The only thing fast about this elevator are the doors. Hopefully he didn't see me... _

As the doors shut with a following curse and thump on the other side of the door, a resounding laugh echoed from Albert , startling her. "That was priceless."

Annette stared at this oddity. She had never seen him outwardly amused to this extent. Here he was shaking with laughter and she could only managed an embarrassed flush. "I didn't see him..."

"However, he did see me and will likely have a few cross words later." He pointed out as his composure returned in the blink of an eye.

Annette stood next to Albert, leaning back against the back wall in similar fashion. "I'm pretty sure he saw you laughing. I'm sure those few words will be extra cross now."

"Indeed." Albert answered, bringing the report back up for his continued interest. "Now, about discus..."

"Hold that thought." She blurted out, her hand fishing into her pocket to bring out a small, wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday, Albert." Annette smiled broadly as she held it in his direction, adding. "Sorry, they didn't sell black wrapping paper, so dark blue was the best they had."

Albert furrowed his brow, staring at the gift without making any movement. "Ah, yes. That is today, is it not? You really are stalking me." He smirked wryly.

Annette smirked in return. "Thank you for the little rose bush."

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

She chuckled, still holding out the gift until he would take it. "Yeah, I figured that would be the answer I'd get. It really ticked off William until I... kind of glossed over the truth."

"Glossed over? That is quite admirable of you." He flipped to the next page.

"So you did leave that little plant there?"

Albert remained in silence as she stood there with the slender box still offered.

Annette tapped the box on the edge of his clipboard, her tone serious. "Take it and open it later when alone. It would be disappointing for all the work I put into it this to go to waste." _That should work._

After a moment, Albert's right hand left the edge of the clipboard, holding it out expectantly. The box slipped into his hand immediately which he slid into his upper labcoat pocket. "Now, to disc..."

"I guess a thank you is out of the equation." Annette interrupted, not bothering to hide her slight disappointment. _It was a long shot at best._

Albert pressed his forefinger against his glasses. "I have some research that is ready for you to analyze." He patted his hand down the various pockets on his labcoat. "It appears by some slight oversight that the disc is not on my person."

"Where did you leave it?" She questioned.

Albert frowned slightly. "I only keep it on my person or in my quarters. Likely it is on top of the other reports I need to go through tonight on my desk."

The elevator shuddered to a halt, chiming as it reached the living quarters level.

"I could follow you real quick so I can study over that data tonight?" She offered.

Albert pushed away from the wall, moving out of the elevator. After a moment, he paused mid-stride. "Coming?"

Annette nodded quickly as she tagged along behind. She stared at the way his labcoat billowed around him at the brisk pace to his quarters. _At least I don't have to worry about bumping into William._

**

* * *

**

Almost immediately, Wesker regretted making the suggestion that Annette should follow him back to his living quarters. He could not remember the last time he had let someone in, other than Birkin. When he had the occasional woman, he would go to her place every single time. This was his sanctuary and he did not like it disturbed. _Perhaps she will wait in the hall. I will keep this brief._

They traversed the metal-grey corridors together in complete silence until they arrived at his apartment door.

"Wait here. I will go find the disc quickly." He held a hand up, gesturing her to stay where she was.

Annette raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind what shape your place is in. I don't think it could top William's, knowing how clean your working area is maintained."

Wesker pulled his keys from his pants pocket, finding the correct one with flip of his wrist. In one fluid motion, he stepped inside as the door closed behind him.

He took pride in his living space as he had to custom build the kind of desk he wanted that took most space of the living room. The desk was within the center while the many shelves were built in and around it, everything neatly organized and sorted within each cubby. The sleek black leather chair where he occupied most of his time here was an expensive frivolity. He slept in it more than his own bed so the comfort and utility went hand in hand in his final decision. In this very spot, he felt at peace more than he had known before.

As he approached his desk, Wesker slid the chair out of the way gently, examining the pile of unfinished work he had set out for himself tonight. His fingers flipped easily through his own organization, finding the disc he sought buried under the third file. _I should have kept it with me, but I did not expect to see Annette until tomorrow._

He had been quite pleased at the progress of the initial examination of the T-Veronica sample. It was still too far off to start running live tests, but they finally had started to map out the strain to see its complete composition. Soon, they might be able to start picking it apart; find out what went wrong and what gains could be made. Annette's dedication had surprised him after he assumed she would drift away due to her shaky relationship with Birkin. She had kept her feelings to herself when he expected her to start gushing out now that they worked together in closer proximity. Despite her talkative nature, she did not ever breach the subject of her own personal affairs with him. Not once.

Thinking on this particular subject, he remembered the gift he had placed in his front pocket. He could not remember the last time he received a gift on his birthday. Even as a child, it was about rigorous study and constant training. Never a time for celebrating one's own holiday amongst all the other observed days. It would be another day of study, another day of training. He did not mind for he was only at peace with himself if he was constantly pushing forward.

Wesker held the wrapped gift in his hand, easing the tape loose from the paper to keep it from ripping. As the paper folded open, he observed the sleek black box. Another move of his thumb, he finally saw the gift that was meant for him. A pair of black sunglasses, sleek in design and not a brand he had seen before. _Wait. Did she manage to construct this herself? Had she been working months on this little project?_

As his reached to pick up the glasses, the loud creak of his door opening and closing quickly made his other hand clamp the case shut. Wesker turned in place, leveling his shielded stare at a panicked Annette who leaned back against the door.

Annette squinted slightly, her vision adjusting from the bright hallway to the slow dim glow of his living room. "William's coming. I think he might've seen me. I didn't mean to barge in, but there wasn't any other alternative."

"You could have said you were looking for him. I am sure he would care less after you flashed a smile his starved way." Wesker snapped under his breath, displeased that she had invited herself in. _She invites misfortune every time she is around._

A knock resounded on his door before William's voice could be faintly heard. "Wesker. Can we talk a moment?"

Wesker would have laughed again at such an inane situation, but Annette truly appeared distraught. As much fun he could have with this potential argument, he decided to be magnanimous. He stepped closer, his eyes staring at her wide-eyed expression as he whispered. "Hide in my bedroom."

Annette came back to her senses, her sudden fear of being caught turning to bewilderment. Before she could give him a piece of her mind, Wesker grabbed her arm with light force, giving her a small push. "Go." With a quick snort, she hurried towards his bedroom to stay out of sight. _First woman I have had in my bedroom yet for all the wrong reasons._

Wesker gave her a few more seconds before pulling open the door to stare at Birkin. "Yes?"

"Can I come in for a second?" Birkin requested. Wesker stepped away from the door, leaving it open as Birkin trailed in behind him. _This might be interesting._

Wesker took that moment to slid out of his labcoat, hanging it on the hook on back of the door as Birkin ventured to the solitary chair Wesker kept around for his occasional guest. "I need to talk to you about Annette."

He eased down into the comfort of his black leather chair, allowing himself a moment of solace before answering. "What about?" _Birkin makes this too easy._

"I'm sure you know. It seems Annette has been assisting you more and more lately in her off-hours. Why? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Wesker's mind raced with so many possibilities. _This is what they call being a kid in a candy shop._

**

* * *

**

Annette couldn't believe how the situation had changed so drastically in the last few minutes. First she had waited out in the hall for Albert to return, the next William had rounded the corner slowly enough for her to burst through Albert's door. She didn't think her day would somehow melt down to hiding in Albert's bedroom.

_There would be no explaining myself out of this situation. Saying 'I was researching in his bedroom' likely wouldn't cut it... I shouldn't be joking right now. I trade one mishap for another. Albert will likely consider this another favor. Great._ Her thoughts wandered as she hid behind the bedroom door.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she heard William come into the living room. Annette shrank further into the small corner behind the door, wishing she could be any other place than here. Her frantic eyes roamed over the sparsely decorated room from the neatly-made bed in black to the lone bed stand that hosted a small clock, failing to find any better place for cover. If she moved now, she would likely be seen if she tried to hide in the closet or the bathroom.

"I'm sure you know. It seems Annette has been assisting you more and more lately in her off-hours. Why? Is there something going on that I should know about?" She heard William speak, dread filling her as she tried to remain as silent as possible.

"Why not ask her yourself?" Wesker questioned.

Annette panicked, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. _He's not ratting me out, is he? No, he's going to milk this for all its worth. I'm sorry, William._

Birkin's voice sounded on edge. "What? Is she here?"

"Do you want to look around? Maybe she is hiding in my closet." Albert offered graciously.

"No, I'm sure you just said that to be spiteful. Besides, you just got in and I didn't recall seeing anyone with you as you didn't hold the door for me." Birkin ranted on.

Annette could imagine Albert was probably beside himself with inner satisfaction. _I guess this is the icing on a birthday cake for one such as him._

She could hear the rustling of thick paper as Albert spoke. "Was that you?"

Birkin sighed. "Yeah, whatever. So, is there any way I could have you switch Annette for Greg to use as your assistant?"

"Maybe there is a reason Annette is my partner. I will not accept a replacement either." Albert emphasized that last word a little more than Annette liked. _Stop baiting him, Albert..._

Annette heard a familiar soft creak, her eyes widened as she realized that her gift had been opened. In front of William no less. _I wonder what he thinks of them... Something sarcastic I bet._

"Reason? What reason? Damn it, Wesker. Don't you dare try to ruin what we have." William spat.

Albert snorted. "She does have a free will of her own and can do whatever she pleases. It seems it pleases her to assist me in a few trials I needed another pair of hands and sharp mind. If you want the reason, you should be in Annette's quarters and not mine."

The silence was deafening as she couldn't see what their expressions would tell. _I suppose that's as close of a compliment I'll get with Albert, but now William is going to be on my tail worse than ever._

"I would, but she has been shrugging me off whenever I try to make free time to talk about anything. Since she converses more with you, could you at least try to drop her a hint to make some free time for herself?" William asked.

Albert chuckled darkly. "I will not."

"If I gave you a note to give to her, can you do that much for me in the very least?" She could hear as he searched in his pockets, loose change jingling.

"I will do that much and nothing more. Leave the note there and I will pick it up later." Albert replied flatly.

The scraping of a chair echoed as she heard William rise to his feet. "Regardless of her answer, I will be back to discuss this further..." There was a change in his voice. "Wait, today's your birthday, isn't it? Did someone leave you a gift?"

"It appears so. I suppose they did not like my choice in eye wear and sent me these instead."

Annette could hear the door open slowly as William noted. "Did you want to go out and celebrate like we used to?"

"Not tonight. It appears that I have already gotten the best gift I could this day."

"Suit yourself. Don't forget about giving her that note. See you tomorrow." William said as the door closed with a soft click.

Annette's nerves didn't ease up, not knowing if he was really gone along with the prospect of Albert having more fun at her expense. She didn't have any time to think any of this through as she heard steps approaching.

She could see Albert standing at the foot of his bed, surveying the opposite side of the room before turning. As he finally caught sight of her, a slow smile started to spread.

_Oh hell._

* * *

Wesker could not remember the last time he had this kind of personal amusement. His evening had become far more eventful than he would have liked, but it had some unexpected results. He riled up Birkin with such ease and now there was Annette hiding somewhere in his backroom. _Time to hunt the little mouse._

As he ventured towards his bedroom, he adjusted the new glasses that he had just swapped out with his usual pair. _I am not sure how she calibrated this pair so well and the style..._

He stopped in the middle of his bedroom, glancing over to the bathroom and closet briefly. As he turned, he caught sight of her white labcoat in the shadow behind his door. A smile started to cross his features. _If she could sink any further into that corner, she might disappear._

"You do not have to hide in that corner anymore." Wesker chuckled lowly, his arms crossed in front of him.

Annette detached slowly from the wall, her hand holding the door tightly. "Get it out of your system now, Albert. I swear I could hear your glee as you batted around William like a ball of yarn."

"Oh, you could hear our conversation, could you? You did not feel the need to add your own thoughts? I believe William would have been very interested in what you would have to say."

She glared at Albert, her expression melting as she noticed he was wearing the gift she had given him. "Ha. Ha. Funny. You know what kind of mess that would have caused? Somehow I can imagine you working away as William and I went head-to-head."

"It would certainly be more productive." Wesker watched as she approached closer, staring intently at his face. _Ah. So she noticed._

Unexpectedly, Annette's hands reached for his glasses. He caught her wrists in quick reflex. "Do not remove my glasses."

"I wasn't. You didn't have them adjusted correctly. Just let me finish what I was doing." She insisted.

His grip loosened, but still held firm. "Quickly." Her fingers brushed along his ears lightly. As a small snapping could be heard, Annette started to retreat.

"What did you do?" Wesker asked, keeping her trapped. _It had been a long while since the last woman tried to touch my glasses._

Annette tried to pull back her wrists, frowning. "There's a small amount of traction that will keep your glasses from ever falling off. I forgot to snap them back into place before I wrapped it."

Wesker released her, his fingers tugging on the sides of his dark glasses with careful investigation. _Impressive. I will have to examine these closer later._

"Do you like them?" Annette rubbed at her wrist absently as she watched him.

He gave a brief nod, taking the glasses off completely. "These seem to be acceptable."

Annette arched an eyebrow, her gaze roving over his face curiously. "Not too tight? Not your style?"

"I will let you know if there are any problems." Wesker murmured, sidestepping to place the pair on his nightstand. "As much as I know you like being in my bedroom, there is work that I need to attend to."

Annette flushed a deep shade of red, seeming to recall at that moment where she stood. She turned for the door. "I really am sorry for barging in and intruding more than I ever meant to. If William starts to give you grief, let me know since it's likely my fault right now."

"I never said you were intruding." Wesker gave a half-shrug, stepping towards his living room when Annette leaned heavily against the door frame. "William is easy to spin out of my way. He will not be a problem."

Annette sighed deeply, effectively cutting him off from reaching his desk without realizing it. "I-It's my fault for letting it get this bad. I didn't realize that he would look at it this way... As though I was starting a relationship with you."

Wesker leaned in close from behind, whispering in her ear. "It does appear to be that way." He let his fingers slide through her loose ponytail to accentuate his point. _She is a fine woman I have to admit. A total waste in Birkin's unskilled hands._

Annette stiffened as she felt his touch, taking a few steps forward before turning to face him. "I didn't mean for him to get the wrong impression. I simply get so involved in what I'm doing that I become forgetful. Honestly, he's worse for that much more than I."

It was now his turn to lean against the door frame, taking her in as if were the first time they had ever met. "Is that what I am? The wrong impression? I hardly think so." He loosened his black tie and unbuttoned the black collar of his shirt. _Watching her become flustered is quite amusing._

**

* * *

**

Annette's mind felt like it was close to overload and Albert was not helping matters. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and wish the rest of this day gone. Yet she couldn't stop herself from staring a little too long. As he shed his tie and outer dress shirt, there was a black undershirt that was her main distraction. _It's likely he's doing this on purpose now._

"I-I should go. I'll just take the note and floppy and get out of your way." She stammered nervously, noticing the note that was supposed to be on the chair wasn't there. _Oh please no..._

Albert chided. "Are you looking for this?" He held a folded piece of paper in one hand with a smirk. "Would you like me to read it out loud to you?"

"Not particularly. Don't you need to get back to your work?" Annette pointed out again. She held out her hand for the note, wriggling her fingers urgently.

With a low chuckle, Albert moved past her to reclaim his seat behind his crescent-shape desk. "Are you sure you want it? If it is from William, I am sure it will on serve to agitate you and I need you to look over the newest data tonight." He casually flipped the folded note between his fingers.

Annette tried to rush over quickly to grab the note, ending in failure as he kept it out of reach. _Now who is being childish? _She stood over him, holding her hand out again. "I wasn't going to forgo tonight's work, so please hand the note over."

Albert stared at her coolly, his naked gaze twice as potent. "Never try to take anything that I do not give freely." His warning hung in the air between them.

_Anything? Who does he think he is? That's it. My patience is gone and the gloves are coming off!_ Her mind rebelled, shifting from one gear to another. Annette let a sly smile slide across her face, her eyes never leaving his. "Anything, Albert? My my, am I allowed to do anything at all?"

Albert leaned back into his chair, holding up the note for her with a gratified grin. "Ahh. There you are. I was wondering when I would see that spark again."

Swiping the note from his clutches, Annette stuffed it into her first available pocket. "Why do you have to be so insufferably difficult? Does it actually cause you pain to do something that isn't manipulative?"

"Careful, Anne. You tread dangerously." Albert still appeared to be enjoying this, his hand slipping into his stack of files to retrieve the floppy disc. "Here is the disc. See? No pain at all."

Annette regarded the disc for a moment before returning it to his direct gaze. "You are only keeping me from getting back to analyzing in my own personal quarters." Her fingers grasped the edge of the disc gingerly, carefully stowing it away in her labcoat. "Do you have any other insightful information or can I leave now?"

"You may leave whenever you wish, Anne." In one swift motion, he was towering over her again, sliding one file from his desk into the third rack with careful scrutiny.

Annette frowned lightly at his usual indifference. "Good night, Albert." She turned for the door, barely making a step as his hands embraced her shoulders.

"Thank you." His breath tickled her ear as he leaned in from behind. His grasp disappeared from her shoulders at that instance. Annette flushed despite herself. _Did I hear him right? Is he feeling alright?_

Annette faced him again, her cheeks a nice shade of pink. "For wha-?" At that moment, Albert's fingers caught her chin, tilting it upwards to stare into his unreadable sapphire gaze.

"For this." His lips lowered to the cheek that bore the light scar. It was a gentle yet brief kiss that lasted for ten long seconds before his eyes searched hers again, watching, waiting.

Annette could no longer form any coherent thought. Everything had gone utterly blank as she couldn't break the gaze. She searched his eyes, trying to find an answer she knew would never come. It didn't feel like her hand rising to slide slowly along his smooth cheek. She could almost swear that he leaned into her touch. Their eye contact ceased as he bent his head, taking her lips with a gentleness she hadn't expected from him. Despite herself, she pressed closer as the kiss became hungrier. Nothing seemed to matter in that one perfect moment.

Somehow, Annette's senses crept back as she pulled away slowly, trying to regain some semblance of composure. Albert released her chin, his eyes opening to find hers again. Still, she couldn't read his features as her thumb rubbed along his bottom lip. A slight smile formed as she grasped his chin in the same manner, her lips savoring his again as she returned the same tenderness.

This time around, Albert drew away from her slowly with a brief caress of her cheek. She thought she caught a slight hint of color in his face . He sat down in his chair again as Annette stood before him.

Annette touched her fingers to her mouth, taking one step back as she started to put space between her and Albert. Her feet managed to lead her to the door, unable to look back as she feared how far such a weakness could go. _How could I? Yet I wanted to... I wanted to. I'm sorry, William. I don't even feel guilty in the slightest..._

"Y-You're welcome, Albert." She managed to speak, turning the knob on the door in one agonizing turn yet she couldn't open the door.

Albert had already returned to his work as he shuffled through the first file. When he didn't hear her departure, he shifted in his chair to glance over to see Annette stuck at his door. "A favor. I wish to use one."

That was enough to kick Annette into motion, her shoulders straightening as she regained some inner strength. "Favor? What?" Her voice strained.

"Meet me here on Sunday, around noon." Albert replied as he tapped the file on his desk, placing it into the closest shelf.

Annette furrowed her brow in confusion, still facing the door. "What? For what?"

"That is all I am going to say. If you disregard my request, you will owe me another favor on top of the ones withstanding." Albert noted, booting up his computer.

Annette huffed indignantly. "I'll see what I can do." With that, she rushed back into the hallway, shutting the door quickly as she made beeline for the elevator. As she waited, the realization dawned on her with both fascination and trepidation.

_I know now the answer why; for I love them both._


	10. Chapter 10: Slice of Heaven

Author's Note: It's been one of those weeks. Hopefully, next week will be better and my next chapter won't take as long to release.

I really do appreciate the reviews! I'm trying to stay true to Wesker's character as much as possible, but I do like trying to make him a little more human since he still is at this point. That's been the hardest part is trying to add some dimension to him without going overboard. I've written a few small things with the usual Wesker to test my hand, he is much easier to nail down since we've seen that side of him in the games. It's what you don't see that is tricky to write. I just hope I'm doing him a little justice. :)

* * *

*****Early Saturday Morning*****

Annette rolled over onto her right side, dragging her blanket and sheet closer. Back and forth, she couldn't find any right spot that was comfortable enough to drag her off into any fitful slumber. She groaned into her pillow, unable to settle her thoughts down at all. The past few days had been a real test of her character with still no viable solution that would fix all. Her bleary eyes inched open, glancing at her clock for the umpteenth time that night. **3:38AM**

Pulling the blanket over her head, she wanted to hide away from everything under this thin barrier of comfortable protection. Hiding wouldn't solve anything, but she knew she had to tread lightly. _Why did I never realize? Now I'm going to do damage no matter what I do. I can't lie to myself; there's no way I can stop loving either of them. William is nice, loving and wants to marry me. On the other hand, Albert probably needs someone more than he realizes yet he would never admit it to himself. Am I taking all this out of context?  
_

Annette flopped onto her back, pulling the comforter away from her face as her eyes stared futilely at the dark ceiling. She didn't like being in this limbo and she knew what she had to do: she needed to finally talk to William face-to-face. She knew William would be the hardest to deal with as he wore his emotions on his sleeve, yet Albert would put up that wall she wouldn't be able to see over. She ran a hand over her eyelids groggily, reaching over to turn her lamp on to the lowest setting to illuminate the room warmly.

She dragged herself up to a semi-upright position, staring balefully at her clock once again. Her eyes slid over to the note she had left next to it. William's note. Her hand strayed towards the folded paper, bringing it back for her to read again.

**_Dear Annette,_**

**_I'm sorry. I really am a stupid fool. Maybe I asked too soon. Maybe I didn't ask properly. It just sort of felt right that's how it slipped out. Please - lets just have a long talk. Whenever wherever you want, I'll be there._**

**_William_**

Annette flung the open letter onto the bed, her bare legs slid from under the covers as she tiredly rose to her feet. Bending down, she grabbed the plush blue robe that she left pooled there to slide over her shoulders. She marched unceremoniously into the bathroom, flicking the light on as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. _Damn, I look exhausted. That's it. I'm going to face this right now... at 3-something in the morning._

After a quick splash of cold water to her face, Annette ventured into her small closet to tug on her baggy grey sweatpants. She retrieved the note, slipping it into her robe pocket before heading for her door. It took her a moment to recall exactly where William's room was located. She had only been there a few times, but she would usually start from the elevator and not her own place. Only did she realize when she was halfway there that she forgot to put her slippers on. She stared down at her toes until she came to William's door.

Annette ran a hand through her loose sleep-mussed hair, staring at the number '535' listed on the door as she tried to find that courage she had just a second ago. With a quick sigh, she knocked lightly. _Don't chicken out now! It would be even better knocking and making a run for it..._

After a minute, there had been no answer. She rubbed at her tired eyes again, glancing down at the doorknob. Her hand touched the metal knob, turning it ever so slowly to see if it was locked. It wasn't as it eventually turned all the way. "Well, here goes nothing."

Annette opened the door with extreme care, not wanting it to creak or mess up the mild disaster that was William's living room. The papers were stacked at least, but there was little method to this madness in her eyes. There might be a desk under all the folders, papers and binders, but she hadn't tried to find out. The rest of his quarters were simply neglected with a thin layer of dust visible anywhere he probably hadn't done anything with since he moved into this area. She noticed the lights were already on at a low setting as she shut the door. _Is he here?_

She padded in the direction of his closed bedroom. This time she didn't bother knocking as her hand turned the handle cautiously, biting her lower lip as she took a look within. She pushed her way in as she noticed William had simply flung himself, all work clothing still intacted, with his head buried in a pillow on top of the rumpled comforter.

Annette chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, starting to feel even more guilty for barging in at a weird hour. As she approached the bed, she eased her weight on the opposite side of the bed, sitting precariously on the edge. Much to her chagrin, William rolled over onto his side, facing her as he continued to snore softly.

Without hesitating, her fingers brushed his hair away from his eyes as she watched over him. "I..." The words died before they could even make an effort. She couldn't bring herself to wake him up as her conscience got the best of her. _It can wait till he wakes up._

Annette straightened herself out with extra care not to disturb him, resting her head down on the secondary pillow. Loosening the knot on her robe, she started to relax enough for the first time in a long time.

Soon, sleep took her too.

**

* * *

**

William started to stir, burrowing his face into his pillow for a few extra minutes of half-awakened relaxed limbo. As he nestled his face downward, he wondered when his pillow felt so soft and warm. He cracked open one eye to peer over what he fell asleep on this time. His hand strayed upwards, trying to feel along with what he could barely see in the dark.

He heard a audible gasp in the dark, waking his senses up as his fingers stopped mid-way. Was he dreaming? He was used to having odd dreams, but the dreams didn't usually give this kind of feedback. It was at that moment he felt something stop his hand.

"Careful." William heard Annette's warning as he jerked awake by her touch. He felt her arm encircle him to hold him gently as his head rested on her shoulder. He shifted closer against her. _Am I sure I'm not dreaming?_

Annette squeaked a bit louder than intended as William pinched her stomach. "Hey... stop that."

"Wha...? Where did...? Annette?" William mumbled as his mind kicked into gear, his hand now trapped from pinching her further.

Annette murmured. "You left your door unlocked, so I invited myself in. I couldn't bring myself to wake you and it looks like I fell asleep after I waited a little while."

"And I didn't even notice? At all?" He grumbled under his breath. _I wonder how long she would've waited. Sometimes I don't come back here for days._

Annette chuckled softly. "You rolled over. That pretty much sums it up."

"Excellent. I can't complain too much waking in the arms of a beautiful woman." William mused happily, content to stay where he was for the time being. It was rare these days for his overactive mind to find any solace. He was going to enjoy this small slice of heaven as long as he could. Before he knew it, he drifted off again.

When his senses awakened once more, William caught the faint smell of coffee as he noticed that Annette had slipped away and left a pillow as a poor substitute under his head. Rubbing a hand over his face, he started to rise from the bed reluctantly.

Annette poked her head in from the living room, catching sight of him as he peeled off his wrinkled lab coat. "Go take a shower before I have to drag you in there myself."

His eyebrows rose as a crooked smile crept onto his face. "You know I wouldn't mind that." As he noticed her visibly tense, he sighed quietly. "What's wrong? I was only joking..."

"Go freshen up first and we'll talk over breakfast." She answered before disappearing once again.

William made his way to the shower, peeling off his clothes as he waited for the hot water to kick in before stepping inward. As the hot water hit his neck, he closed his eyes to enjoy the relaxation a hot shower would bring. _Why is she nervous? I feel like the answer is right before me, but maybe I don't want to face the truth?_

Turning off the hot and cold knobs at once, he stepped from the shower, toweling himself off before heading into his closet to dress himself in his usual fare of white collar shirt, random tie and grey slacks. He noted that he really needed to do some laundry as his makeshift hamper was overflowing. He groaned, pushing that from his mind as he moved out of his bedroom.

Annette had set up a small breakfast selection on his kitchen counter, humming softly as she stirred a thin straw in her coffee cup. He backstepped into his bedroom, watching her fondly as she swayed side to side slowly. _It feels natural to have her here... with me. I wonder... no, stop. Questions will be asked soon enough._

"Good morning, William."

William chuckled, obviously caught unawares. "That it is. I wasn't aware there was anything in my fridge that would resemble breakfast."

"There wasn't. I stopped by the cafeteria on my way back from changing for work." She lifted her coffee for a quick sip.

He noticed silently that she was no less tense than before. "Do you want to...?" He approached as she turned towards him, gesturing to the scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuits that she had brought.

"Lets eat first. You only have the one chair by your desk, so I thought it would be better to eat in here." She noted, scooping up a biscuit for a bite.

William was quite famished, so he grabbed a fork and the plate straight away to devour the small feast provided. He heard her chuckle as he forgot for a second that he wasn't alone. "Sorry. I'm not used taking my meals slow."

"It's alright. I'm no better half the time, but I do remember to wipe my mouth afterwards." She quipped, pointing to a corner of her mouth with a faint smile. He quickly placed his plate down, nabbing a napkin next to his coffee to take up her advice.

Annette finished off her biscuit, taking another drink from her cup. "Now that I'm here, I really don't know how to put my thoughts into words. Maybe that's what I came to say; I simply don't know right now."

"Why have you been trying to avoid me? Every time I try to give us time to talk, it seems you're too busy or already have plans." William coughed dryly, taking a drink from his coffee heavily.

She leaned against the wall next to the refrigerator, her gaze cast downward. "I have been busy. That's isn't a lie and you have a habit of running off before I can get a word in."

"Yeah. About that, I'm sorry. Our schedules never seem to match up anymore." He paused, setting his cup down. "Can I ask what research you're doing?"

Annette gave a halfhearted shrug. "It's simply more tests to see how far the T-virus can be taken. Albert asked for my help himself, so it was a bit hard to turn down."

"How much longer will these extended tests continue?" William questioned. _Why her? He has his own assistants. Why doesn't he ask them to stay later?_

Annette met his stare with her own, her face unreadable. "I'm not sure. It seems like we might be a quarter of the way through what he wants to test. And before you ask, I want to see it through to the end."

"Fine, fine." He exhaled loudly. "I rest my case. The only thing I ask if that you be careful. I know how Wesker can be when he latches on to something."

Annette snorted. "Funny. I'm sure he would say the same about you. I've heard about how reckless you were before I got here from the others when I first started. Do you think you're any better when it comes to running extremely dangerous tests?"

"Please don't venture into what I did in the past. I'm well aware of it." William warned, trying not to let that anger him. "Since you've started to assist me, you've helped put me back on track and I certainly don't want to jeopardize that."

Her blue eyes bore into him. "What is it you truly want to say? I get the feeling you're dancing around what you really want to say. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever it is you throw at me."

"No. There are plenty of things floating through my mind, I won't lie. Most of it's petty nonsense that I would regret ever giving any life to." William frowned. "Just be careful? Especially around Wesker."

Annette crossed her arms. "What exactly do I need to be careful with Albert? I know to be careful about everything else, but this one point is vague at best. I know what kind of man he is and the fact you two are quite similar when it comes to your work."

William couldn't deny that part in the very least. After the training facility, they gained an unspoken mutual understanding or so he thought. "Do you really know what kind of man he is? He's the type of man who puts his goals before everything else." _Wait... Now I think about it. Does he have some underlying goal for Annette?_

"I know, William, I know." She pushed away from the wall, reaching for her cup to finish off her coffee. "Perhaps I can respect that? To have such forward-thinking for the future? Even Albert can't do everything alone and I wish to help him out as much as I can." She tossed the styrofoam cup into his empty trash can. "If you truly have a problem with this, please let me know now."

William ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Yeah, I have a problem with it, but I can't stop you from making your own decisions." _She'll likely do it despite anything I say._

"Honestly, I didn't come here to discuss Albert." Annette appeared a bit lost for words. "I like being together with you, yet there seems so little time to make this work. And well, I've given some thought to your proposal, but I don't have an answer to give you. It might just be a little too soon."

He had been expecting this answer with the way she had been avoiding him. It didn't make it any easier to accept, but there was still a chance. He would just have to do better. "Take as much time as you need. My offer still stands because I'm certain I made the right choice."

Annette's cheek flushed with color. "You making this hard on me... How about we set aside a day for ourselves? Just a day where we can be together without many distractions." She stepped forward, straightening William's collar with an embarrassed smile.

William watched her fondly, the tension in the room seeming to dissipate. "That sounds like an excellent idea. How about Sunday as it tends to be the slowest point in our work schedules?"

"Tomorrow is no good, but after that is fine." She smiled softly as she adjusted his tie properly.

The closer she got, the less William was able to formulate any sense of thought. He didn't ask any questions about tomorrow, deciding it best to leave it alone. Instead, he slid his arms around her, enfolding her into a deep hug. He whispered close to her ear. "Thanks for breakfast. I wouldn't mind you sneaking into my room more often."

Annette pressed herself into the hug, her arms encircling him. "This is a one-time only deal. If I did sneak in here more often, you likely wouldn't be here. Now the labs are a different story..." She chuckled, her head resting under his chin.

"Oh? Now who's the devious one?" He grinned coyly. They remained arm-in-arm for as long as possible. Only when the clock on the counter chimed for 11AM did they return to reality. Annette murmured. "I should get going. I need to go file some paperwork upstairs that I've been avoiding the past two days."

William placed a tender kiss on her forehead before releasing her from his grasp. "Alright. I'll meet you in the labs." He added quickly. "How about dinner tonight?"

"Sure. We'll go out and have a little fun for a change." She ran her fingers along his cheek fondly. Taking a step backwards, she pivoted herself towards the door. "Around 8PM? I guess we could walk around a bit before deciding."

William started to clean up the rest, tying closed the garbage bag to take along with him. "I'll be there." He heard the door shut after Annette. He let out a deep sigh, placing the bag by the door as he moved to put on his shoes. _She spends a lot of extra time with Wesker in the labs... No, I mustn't think this way. I'm sure if I played the jealous boyfriend, she might dump me on my ass. Still..._

He sprinted quickly into his bedroom, pulling on his lab coat as he opened the door, garbage bag in tow. After dropping the bag off in the proper disposal chute, he ambled in the direction of the elevator. _I'm not sure how to feel. Perhaps it's best to not think on this too much. It likely wouldn't have bothered me if it was anyone other than Wesker. If he's trying to pull her away from me, I might just have to do something... underhanded._

*****Sunday*****

Annette stood in her own small kitchen, sliding a couple of small containers into a dark blue backpack. She wasn't sure if any of it was necessary, but she always liked to be prepared for any situation. The only clue that Albert gave her was to 'attire suitable according to the current climate'. Since it was pretty mild outside, she didn't see the need for much more than a light blouse, a pair of jeans and hiking boots. _Where the hell are we going? He called a favor to go frolicking in nature?_

She washed her hands thoroughly under the hot water in the sink, patting them dry quickly. A quick check was made to make sure everything was zipped on her pack. Adjusting the straps onto her shoulders, she glanced about while heading for the door, making sure she didn't forget anything before remembering halfway up the slow elevator ride.

Annette stood outside her front door, mapping out the direction she needed to go to reach Albert's room. With a resolute nod, she started along her way, readjusting the hair tie at the end of her braid idly. _Last night with William was quite nice. We found a nice little Thai restaurant and had a relaxing walk in the park afterwards. We continued to talk about our relationship amongst other things. I'm surprised he was accepting of my research with Albert, but I have a feeling that he didn't want to tell me how he honestly felt. Fair enough - I haven't completely honest either._

Annette carried a tiny hope that she would be able to find that answer soon. Hopefully, Albert would be in a receptive mood to be able to glean some kind of answer from him. It was a long shot, but she wouldn't be able to move forward otherwise. _Is this simply a twisted form of amusement for him? I don't appreciate being toyed with... Yet in that moment, I felt something different. I felt warm; what did he feel?_

She sighed despondently, arriving in front of Albert's door with little fanfare. Her knuckles rose to rap on the door.

**

* * *

**

The copious contents of a large file were spread out on Wesker's desk, impeccably organized to facilitate his needs. The file name read 'O. E. S.', containing about every scrap of information and data he had ever been able to collect on the elusive president of Umbrella. From the first time he learned of Ozwell E. Spencer, he felt compelled to learn what he could about the very elusive man. It was an itch he could not scratch. Nothing had ever eluded him for long, yet figuring out Spencer continued to stay out of his reach would continue.

Wesker tapped his fingers on top of the open file, browsing over the newer piece of intelligence in the other. _What is he trying to achieve with all this? It is not money nor power as those are already in his hand. Bio-Organic Weapon development is an expensive venture that is only starting to bear any kind of fruit. What has been created still is not good enough. What are exactly his real intentions?_

A soft knock drew him from his thoughts. He checked his watch, frowning as he placed the paper on top of the open file. He would spend half a day sometimes sorting any new information into his growing list of facts and half-truths. Today would not be that day. The thought of leaving this file unsorted did not bother him as much as he had anticipated, yet it did leave him feeling unsettled. _It is quite odd that it does not bother me to leave with this new intelligence at hand. Her presence is starting to become troublesome on a number of fronts. I should be more careful.  
_

As he rose from his black leather chair, Wesker rearranged everything into the file, reinserting it into a large brown binder. He pressed a small, hidden button to reveal another row of files he kept out of sight. After he returned the binder to its usual place, he shut it with care to prevent the files in front from spilling forth.

Again, there was another knock with a bit more force.

Wesker continued to frown as he stepped around his desk, his hand pulling open the door once he was close enough. "I heard you the first time." He took stock of Annette's appearance behind his dark glasses. She had prepared more than he gave her credit for. "You do realize it is quite windy this afternoon?"

Annette rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes, I know. I have a jacket inside my pack when it's necessary. Where exactly are we going?"

He bent over to the side, retrieving the custom-made black utility belt that he created for his occasional excursions into the wilderness that surrounded the mansion. After clipping it around his waist, he shrugged on a black windbreaker. "Ready?"

"I'm guessing this is a hobby of yours. You look dressed up enough to belong to some secret military force." Annette chuckled at his expense, trying to hide her amusement behind her hand. He was dressed quite similarly to a regular soldier: black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up neatly, black trousers tucked into worn black military boots.

Wesker stepped out of his quarters, locking the door behind him. "It is good to be ready for anything. I am glad you took my advice seriously."

"I'm guessing that's why you were quite vague when I asked where we were heading." She snorted, turning in the direction they needed to go.

He set a brisk pace for the elevator with Annette keeping pace at his side. Approaching the elevator, he pressed the 'up' button and expected to wait a few minutes, yet the doors glided open without hesitation.

Annette held onto the straps of her backpack loosely, stepping into the elevator before Albert could. "I pushed the button on my way here."

"Clever girl." Wesker offered sarcastically, following after her quickly as she pushed the button to get the elevator into its slow ascension. The silence was almost deafening as he expected her to question him endlessly, but her expression did not reveal what she was thinking. He almost felt compelled to ask why. Almost. As they reached the top floor, they continued side-by-side as they managed to exit the mansion without another word.

A gust of early summer wind brushed past them, making Annette's braid dance lazily while Wesker readjusted his glasses. He had been very pleased with the pair she had made for him that they became his default.

Annette breathed in deeply. "What a beautiful day. The wind smells so fresh, the sun feels nice and the sky is a sight for sore eyes." In her elation, she spun around in place without a second thought.

Wesker arched an eyebrow as he watched her little display. "My, my. You are easy to please sometimes." He drawled, moving past her in the direction he planned to take through the canopied forest. Despite his usual impassiveness, he did feel more at ease every time he hiked through the trees and underbrush.

"You might be right. Working in a lab can make one forget the beauty that is up above. I've only had enough time to wander the closer parameter and not further into the mountains like I've wanted to." She followed after him this time as the path was too narrow otherwise.

Wesker brushed another clinging thatch out of his way. "I have traversed a good amount of the surrounding forest over the past few years. There is much to see that many do not realize is here."

"Where exactly are we going?" Annette quipped, plucking up a dead branch to toss out of the way. "Not that it really matters. Watching the green leaves shiver in the treetops above is entrancing."

He spared an upward glance. "It might be more mindful to pay attention to where your feet are going."

"What?" She started to ask, caught off guard by a declining slope layered with a thick blanket of dead leaves. As she started to slide, her hand darted up to grab his bicep roughly. Her feet kicked out as she tried to get her balance, taking a few attempts before finding herself upright again. "You could've given a bit more help."

Wesker glanced down to her hand clinging to his sleeve. "I did warn you. You did not heed my words fast enough." With a quick jerk of his arm, he freed himself of her hold to continue forward. _Why did I not assist her? What is this feeling of mild agitation?_

"Yeah. Thanks." She sounded off begrudgingly. From that point onward, the trip was only filled with the ambient sounds of the wind, trees and the various indigenous wildlife. Along the way, she kept a skinny branch to drag along absently at her side. Even after the brush had opened up, she trailed behind him with no desire to catch up. It was close to an hour before she would hear his voice again.

Wesker nodded his head forward, his hands buried in the pockets of his windbreaker. "We will follow this creek for a short time. Be mindful you do not slip as the rocks are quite smooth from erosion."

"Would you mind if I ask a question?" She inquired as she stopped by the creek side, tossing the branch into the water to watch it flow along.

"Enlighten me." He answered lowly as he knelt down close to the water. He pulled his gloves on after retrieving them from his belt along with an empty tube. His fingers reached down into the river, moving aside a couple of smooth stones.

Annette knelt down to observe his ministrations better. "I suppose what you're doing right now might answer that question: Is there a particular reason you journey this far into the woods?"

"Reflection and observation amongst other matters. Look here. This small crayfish is quite harmless in its current state." Wesker held up the dripping, wriggling crustacean. "It scavenges and feeds like any other organism. Now ask yourself: what would happen to this creature if it was infected by the current test strain of the T-virus?"

Her lips formed a tight line. "All results vary, but it would eventually die and mutate into a mindless existence with an insatiable hunger for anything living..." Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "Even with this much seclusion, this forest alone would become a death trap if the virus ever leaked out."

"Exactly. After countless tests on local flora and fauna, everything changes into something monstrous after the T-virus is added into the equation." He placed the crayfish in the tube, sealing it as he returned it to his pack. "The Ashfords did one thing right by establishing their base in Antarctica: it is secluded and lacks most life that could spread the virus if it ever got out. It could be easily contained at that location if there was a chance for a viral outbreak. This forest would only fuel the fire in a manner of speaking." He rose, wiping his gloved hands together. _I have not even told Birkin this. Why is it that I tell her?_

Annette lowered her hand, her fingers trailing in the gentle current. "I hate to say that thought never crossed my mind, but there are a lot of fail-safes and security measures that the virus reaching the surface would be close to impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Keep that in mind." His boots dug into the moist soil, leaving imprints behind as he started towards his destination again. After a few minutes, he heard her hurried steps fall in behind him.

As the trees started to part, Wesker narrowed his eyes as the light reflected sharply off the lake, his glasses giving him little protection before he could look away. He paused as his vision returned to normal, regarding the lake and the surrounding shore to get his bearings. It was relatively peaceful as he was likely the only person to visit this secluded place due to its position within the Arklay mountains.

He spared a look over his shoulder, noticing Annette stood to his side. She had opened her backpack, extracting a hard leather case before zipping it up. A frown started to spread as he realized that it was a camera case. "Does survival require to bring along a camera?"

"Did I ask you to carry it? No. For your information, photography has been a hobby of mine." She informed him, though he already knew due to her college records.

Wesker stopped by the edge of the lake, his windbreaker giving some protest as a surge of wind hit him full force. He bowed his head slightly to let the wind pass by him without messing up his general appearance too much.

***SNAP***

He gritted his teeth together as he heard her continue to take pictures. As he was about to speak up, he noticed that she was facing in the opposite direction, photographing the forest line and the other side of the distant shore. _Fine. I will let it go this one time. Knowing her, she would insist on a shot together._

Annette lowered her camera, letting it hang from the strap around her neck. "I can't blame you for coming out this far. This is quite a secluded slice of heaven."

"That is one way of putting it." Wesker nodded in rare agreement. "Now, are you ready to assist me?"

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Hold on a sec. What exactly do you need me to do that you couldn't do? If you're looking for additional specimens, why not request what it is to be shipped in?"

"I never said I could not do it, but I do require another set of hands. I am testing the surrounding wildlife to see what reaction each species has towards the T-virus. Every time I have asked before, I receive badly-damaged samples in return. No, I prefer gathering them by my own hands." He answered, reaching into his pack again to draw a round ventilated jar forth. Without further hesitation, he eased one foot into the water to test the stability.

Annette chuckled nervously, returning her camera to its case. "Um. I'm not sure what to tell you, Albert, but I do have a mild fear of open bodies of water."

Wesker shuffled carefully through the lake shallows. He turned his shielded gaze on her, noticing that she had grown quite pale and stood at least ten feet away from the shore. "Can you manage to stand in the shallows? I will bring the specimens to shore so you can remove the lamprey."

She chewed at her bottom lip, placing the camera case back into her backpack as she slid it from her shoulders to rest it on the ground. "I... I think I could manage that." Kneeling down, she started to remove her footware.

Their retrieval mission went quite smoothly to start. He had kept a small group of fish isolated in a netted-off area close to shore from the last time he came out here a week ago. The water was clear enough to see that some of the fish caught had lampreys attached. He crouched down, grabbing one of the fish in his gloved hands. Quickly, he sloshed back to shore where Annette waited. _Her file did not note any phobias. Has she kept it hidden that well since she discovered this fear?  
_

"Anne." Wesker barked her name, snapping Annette's attention from the water. Her glazed eyes blinked as she stared back him, unmoving until the fish started to wriggle in his grasp. "Hurry." She did not waste a moment as her fingers plucked both of the tiny squirming lamprey to stick in the jar. He bent down instantly, letting the fish escape back into the lake.

Annette snapped the lid shut, trying to remain focused on the task at hand. Her clammy hands held tightly to the container, concentrating herself on the green lid. "Why did you let the fish go? You could've easily gotten the lampreys yourself if you..."

"I was not going to eat the fish, nor keep it as a specimen. It would be a waste to kill it senselessly when it might effect the food chain of this lake. I have taken a good number from thse waters as it is. I do not wish to disturb the balance more than necessary." Wesker stated the facts, shaking his hands at a brisk pace to free most of the water from his gloves.

Annette clutched onto the jar, her knuckles white. "I'm sorry, Albert. Could you lead me out of the water?"

"Close your eyes and shuffle backwards towards shore." He remarked before he could take stock of her situation. She was visibly shivering, her shoulder hunched over as she held the sample close to her body. Her braid had come loose from the strong wind, shrouding her features from view.

Her words were to the point. "Don't you ever feel weakness, Albert?"

"Nothing I would rightfully acknowledge." Wesker remained by the shore, watching her wavy hair dance upon the breeze.

_Nothing I would ever admit._


	11. Chapter 11: First and Last

Author's Note: So much for updating more frequently as I said I would! Blame my dead hard drive which ate my chapter before I could back it up. This chapter was the most difficult so far as it wasn't planned out ahead of time like other chapters. Please enjoy my efforts with this troublesome chapter. ;)

* * *

"Nothing I would rightfully acknowledge."

It became a moment frozen in time. The ebb of the wind, the lapping of the waves around her shins and the fear gnawing away at her core. As those words were spoken, Annette felt as something within herself start to unravel. Her eyes lingered downwards, unable to completely to break her unknown infatuation with the murky water. She didn't know why she held such a fear even to this day. Her father would only give her that stoic half-shrug that he knew more than he was letting on. Now she was paralyzed in front of the last person she wanted to face this fear with.

"Acknowledge?" Her voice strained, her clammy hands rotating the sample counter-clockwise. "Isn't easier for you to put up that wall and continue to run away like a coward?"

It wasn't long that she heard his footsteps enter the water again behind her. She knew that had hit a nerve and right now she didn't honestly care to dance to Albert's tune. She noticed as his boots stopped within a few feet in front of her, the water rippling momentarily in his wake. With one dry gulp, she was able to find the courage to glance upward to see what she had started. His expression was unreadable as expected, his dark glasses concealing the truth that his eyes might tell.

Regardless of his stance, he spoke coldly. "I am not the one frozen by fear in the shallows of a lake."

Annette gritted her teeth together as she wavered between fear and anger. "If you had given me a straight answer as to what we were going to do out here, this could've been avoided easily." She paused, licking at her chapped lips nervously. "I... didn't expect the reaction to still be this bad."

"Your record stated nothing of such a phobia. Care to enlighten me?" He took a step forward. Subconsciously, she took a few steps back to keep that precious distance between them.

She frowned deeply, her loose hair pushing away from her face as the wind shifted. "It's none of your business. We have the sample you came for. Can you please help me back to shore?"

"Tell me." He asked once again, his windbreaker billowing behind him as he kept his arms crossed over his chest.

Annette scowled as her anger was overriding her better judgement, directing it all at the man standing in front of her. "Perhaps I don't know the reason why? I've avoided this kind of situation since I was a kid, so that's why it's not 'on my file' as you so eloquently put it! Why do you honestly care or this another way to manipulate me to do your bidding?"

"Withholding information not only jeopardizes yourself, but everyone else around you. I did not tell you since it was not necessary." He took two steps forward. "Give me the sample before you crack the glass with the pressure you are applying."

She wanted to sorely wipe that slight smirk off his face so badly. Her eyes narrowed as she tried not stare at light reflecting off his glasses. "I'm not that strong to crush a solid glass jar..." At that moment, she realized that she was no longer in the lake, her bare feet sinking into the soft sand of the shore with Albert still standing where the waves lapped at his boot heels. _Damn him. In his runabout way of doing things, he did get me out of the lake. For that, I will let this slide. The lake can't hurt me now... Thank you, Albert.  
_

Annette held the jar freely in one hand, pushing her loose hair behind her ears with the other. "Why, Albert, you did help me after all. How kind of you." Her voice filled with sarcasm, handing the sample to Albert as she headed further in to where she had left her backpack and boots by a fallen log. _I need to sit and collect myself. I'm a bit too on edge.  
_

Plopping down with little grace, Annette observed Albert standing on the lake shore, his back turned to her as he gazed over the gleaming water. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling peace seeping back into her addled senses as they took a lengthy break. The breeze was starting to die down as the day drew closer to dusk. She couldn't believe it was close to five in the afternoon according to her watch, wriggling her drying toes absently.

"The day is getting late. It would be best if we started to head back before the sun starts to set." His voice became louder as he approached from the shore at an even gait. Albert shifted his pack to his side, attempting to get the sample back into its designated spot. He took a seat next to her, removing his pack to assure the sample was situated.

Annette watched out of the corner of her eye, dragging her backpack in front of her. The lunch she had packed had completely slipped her mind until she unzipped the main pocket to look within. "Would it be alright to eat something first before we head back?"

"I suppose that would not be a bad idea. The sun will not set for about three more hours." Albert commented, resting his pack on his knees as he took in the sun's position in the sky. He unlatched his canteen, removing the cap for a brief sip.

Removing three plastic containers from her backpack, Annette chimed up. "Would you like...?" She noticed he had just pulled out a wrapped protein bar. _How typical. He travels light so he probably knows this forest like the back of his hand._

Annette cleared her throat, managing to get his attention on her first try. "You can save that for another day. I went to the trouble of bringing along lunch for the both of us."

"I did not ask you to go to the trouble." Albert observed, tapping the wrapped bar against his other palm.

She rolled her eyes briefly, placing a container next to him on the log. "Judge for yourself."

Albert kept his pack on his knees, his gloved fingers procuring the square-shaped bin to his attention. With his thumbs, he popped open the top to see what was contained within: a toasted turkey club sandwich, a few small cherry tomatoes and a small apple bran muffin. He could not resist smirking. "My, my. This is rather quaint. I will surmise that you have been sneaking glances at what I typically eat for lunch. However, this muffin is a bit of a stretch."

"I saw you polish off the rest of my muffin after we had that little chat in the cafeteria. If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it back." Annette pointed out, wasting no time taking a bite of her own turkey club sandwich.

Albert returned the food bar into his pack, his hands moving to take off the lid fully. After slipping it under the container, he picked up one diagonal half of the sandwich, biting off a corner cleanly. Despite pointing out the muffin, he made no move to return it to her. _Eating together like this is quite soothing, yet it can't push away my agitation. Not completely._

They continued to eat in companionable silence, staring forward at the gentle waves of the sun-brightened lake as their source of entertainment. Albert finished his meal first, closing the container as he waited for her to finish.

"That was surprising. The lunch was better than I expected." Albert took another long draw on his canteen before snapping it in place on his pack.

Since he appeared to be content to sit for a little while, Annette tried to finish a little sooner so she could breach the subject that was weighing heavily on her heart. She had been avoiding it as much as possible, but it always creeped back into her thoughts when she was idle. _I hate to ruin this quiet mood between us, but it's going to be harder for me to work with this hanging over my head. I just hope he's feeling receptive after such a nice meal._

Once she had placed all the containers back into her backpack, Annette ran a hand through her loose hair out of nervous habit. "Albert?" _Well, here goes nothing..._

He tilted his head in her direction, his shielded gaze only served to fuel her growing unease. She cast her gaze downward, her fingers plucking at the zipper on her pack. "There's something I need to discuss."

"Are you leaving the research?" He asked disapprovingly, jumping to the obvious conclusion in his mindset.

Annette pursed her lips tightly. "You know I will assist you as much as I can, but there are elements that are outside of my control. William is one..." She paused, her hands braced her knees now. "You are the other."

Albert raised an eyebrow. "How do I stand in the way of my own research?"

She closed her eyes quickly, trying to hold back the annoyance his answers would bring when she was being serious. "Don't play dumb, Albert. It might work well for everyone else, but I know that you're trying to turn this around to where you aren't liable at all."

Her response only served to get a low chuckle out of him. "Is that what you believe? It appears anything I speak lacks any sort of truth by your standards."

Annette inhaled deeply, only to exhale with an exasperated sigh. "Remove your glasses."

"No." Albert's voice had lost all that idle amusement, replaced with a directly cold retort.

_One layer down, another to go._ Annette tossed her backpack out of her way, standing with a quick flourish. She moved to stand close enough in front of Albert that he would have to move her physically to stand himself. "The only time you seem to be truthful is when those are off."

"Did you not hear me? I will not remove my glasses." Albert answered in a very decisive tone.

Annette leaned in, shadowing over him. "Will you speak the truth when I ask my question or will we continue to play these little games?"

"What is your question? Be quick." He seethed, definitely not appreciating being under such pointless scruntiny.

Annette steeled herself, her jaw clenched as she was able to find the words. "Why in the hell did you kiss me? You know full well what kind of relationship I have with William, yet you did that anyways."

"If I recall, not only did you want it to go further, you returned it in kind." Albert mused, busying himself with adjusting the straps firmly on his pack. Her thoughts raced. _He's right. I could've just backed away, yet I put up no resistance. I really should put an end to this for William's sake, but I have no idea what I'm feeling. I can't bring myself to totally hate this man before me. What exactly makes me want to stay with this self-serving, manipulative glacier of a man? Would he be alone otherwise? I don't want to see him alone even if he would want it that way._

With a brief nod, her hair slid over her right shoulder lazily. "That I did. Do I regret it? No, it was a beautiful moment regardless of what you say or do to tear it asunder."

Annette saw her opening in that fraction of a second, her hand snaking out with more speed than she knew she was capable of. To her amazement, she was able to slide the glasses away without him catching her like the last time. _Second shield down, now it's time to face what's beneath._

"How deceptive. All for one simple, futile answer. Now that you have taken my spectacles hostage, what is your next course of action?" Albert leaned back against the tree behind the log he still sat on, his blue eyes barely hinting at the anger lying under the surface.

Annette folded the glasses in her hand. She knew he could easily overtake her and get them back, but he had relaxed against the tree as his cold stare bore into her relentlessly. "A real answer, Albert."

"It might be better to ask yourself: When have I ever lied?" He bristled, his patience waning.

That statement was enough to clench her teeth immediately, tucking the glasses into her snug blouse pocket. He had a point; he didn't really lie more than he danced around giving a straight answer. Still, he was being unnecessarily elusive. She wondered what exactly it would take to crack his resolve yet she already had her answer. _It might work, but it'll only make things worse, yet my feelings will never have an answer if I let him go. I don't have time to think this through. Action will speak louder than words. Oh hell._

Albert rubbed two fingers at the bridge of his nose, his eyes half-lidded to shield the remainder of the sunlight that Annette's shadow did not. "It appears I have hit a nerve." As he opened his eyes from a moment's respite, her face hovered in dangerous proximity to his own. Their eyes locked again; his icy blue on her fiery blue.

"Albert, it's time to stop with these charades." Her lips spoke these quiet words, her steady gaze issuing a challenge as her spayed hands rested on the tree behind Albert.

He did not back down, his expression revealing nothing even with his guard down. "There are no char..." His words were cut short as her lips pressed firmly to his in one deft motion.

**

* * *

**

It would have been quite easy to extract himself from this situation, but why would that be necessary? She was playing into his hand quite easily without much effort on his part. As she tried to loom imposingly over him, it took a good deal of effort to keep a straight face as she grilled him for an answer. _What does she honestly expect? The only answer that would soothe her troubled conscience would have to found by her alone._

"Albert, it's time to stop with these charades."

Wesker continued to observe Annette as she leaned so very close in front of him. He did not see much point in interrupting her escapades. It did entertain him as he had an idea as to where this was going. She would break down when she could not find that answer, expecting him to put the pieces back together. _While that would give me future leverage, I doubt I would need to ever utilize it. It has never been a problem to motivate her where she is needed._

He would keep dodging her questions until she tired of this chase. "There are no char..." The tangible feel of her lips brought his voice to a halt, allowing her to remain so close for a few seconds. With a careful motion, his hand pulled her away, his hand locked in a vice-like grip along her jaw. While he did not mind such an interaction, he did mind becoming something he did not intend: a second option.

"This will not assist you in sorting out your emotions. It will only serve to drag you down needlessly. If you want someone to cater to your needs, Birkin has made it unerringly clear that he is that person."

Their eyes were on the same level with no less intensity, yet the words that were meant to demoralize her on her current course of action did little to remove that inner fire. The silence hung between them as neither would back down. Annette managed to find a few words. "That is beside the point."

Wesker decided to test her resolve, his grip easing as he rubbed a gloved thumb across her warm cheek slowly. "Oh? You clearly took the initiative this time. Where are you trying to take this, dear heart?" He could not remember the last time he used that little term of endearment. It had almost become a standard with every woman that had breezed through his life, whether as a grab for a powerful contact, a useful source of information or both. Annette was different from those vapid women. So why use this phrase now? He figured it was out of force of habit.

Annette wrenched free from his light grasp, shaking her head before she rested her cheek fully into his unsuspecting hand. "Tell me no." With those few, unnecessary words, her hand slid down to cup his cheek tenderly, watching carefully for any sign of reaction.

He would never give anyone the satisfaction of catching any errant emotion across his features. As her eyes bore into him, he did not flinch or draw away. He arose to the challenge and she was not going to get away this time. If she thought she had the upper hand, she would be in for a rude awakening.

"No." His usual wry smirk slid onto his features, taking the situation into his hands quite literally. With a quick sweep of his right leg, Wesker applied enough force to unbalance her, making her fall down into his lap. Her face contorted in a momentary cringe, her eyes reopening to find her body pressed in full against his with his chiseled face only a scant breath away.

As dusk started to fall upon them, there was little hesitation as their lips touched again in a longer, deeper kiss. There would be no more words spoken, no more pointless circling, no more playfulness. When the kiss finally broke, Annette breathed in deep of the night air, her hands clasped together behind his neck. He did not give her time to regain her senses, reclaiming her mouth with renewed vigor.

Annette did not back down from his touch, taking the initiative from him when her fingers started to unbutton the front of his black shirt. The chase was giving way to a frenetic game of tug-of-war that she ultimately lost, most of her clothing discarded while he only had an opened shirt, windbreaker and the removal of his gloves. That fact did not seem to deter her, watching him watching her. _She is unlike the others. That fire. That strength. There has not been a woman who did not cower under my ministrations. With every advance I make, she rises higher._

Wesker quietly enjoyed the feel of her fingers running into his sculpted hair, their bodies returning together as she straddled his lap with the wordless insistence of his hands on the small of her back. As they came entwined once more, it would not be an act of lovemaking nor deep-seated passion, but the desire of two personalities that would not back down for the other.

As the crest of their flight merged and dissipated, he allowed himself that one moment to feel something, burying his face into the crook of her neck, holding her tightly against him as that silent sensation swept past. In return, she gently cradled him the best she could, her fingers stroking over the nape of his neck.

Wesker rested against the tree trunk again, his arms loosely still around her while his gaze took in the emerging stars above. He could not deny the serenity existed for this very brief period of time, deciding inwardly that Annette would have the rare pleasure to make a decision where he was concerned. Her head rested on his shoulder, her warm breath apparent on the side of his neck. The languid stillness continued as the gentle rhythm of chirping crickets welcomed in the early evening around them.

It did not take long as the chill of the night air started to get to her, shivering despite her best efforts to hide that very fact. He made no move to pull her tighter. He did not want this situation to become more than was originally planned. Instead, her wistful voice brushed past his ear. "As I speak, I'm afraid of breaking this silence. I feel there aren't any words that can do this any kind of justice, so I just want you to know that I'm here and always will be for you."

As she rose from his lap, Wesker rearranged the mess his clothes had become before her frantic actions. He was not entirely sure what to make of her kind words. _What is she trying to gain? Does she expect me to spout the same flowery nonsense that flows out of Birkin without fail?_

"All I wanted to say that I am here. I'll always support you however I can. Just know - you aren't alone." Annette ran a hand through her tousled hair, only clad in her open blouse as she stood facing the glimmering lake. "It's selfish of me to say these things as we know full well what kind of relationship I have with William. It's not fair to me, nor you. Regardless, I want to be true to my feelings, so that's my stance."

Wesker watched her silhouette, listening to her words intently as he buttoned his shirt. It was an odd sensation: it was almost scenic as she stood there, speaking words that she could not fathom the gravity of their meaning. _Does she honestly think that I am so weak? Of course it was not fair, but I am not after her. I am pursuing something greater than she can imagine, I do not have the time or luxury to chase after nonsensical emotions. Yet here she stands, bared to the world and to my eyes._

"Now, where are my pants?" She huffed, her hands rested on her hips, turning back around to make a better attempt to clothe herself.

Leaning over to his right, he started to salvage her clothing she had tossed in a pile close by. Once he pooled the clothing in a spot in front of his feet, he glanced back to only find her standing a few feet away, watching him once more. Her blue eyes aglow in the dim radiance of the sunset, her blank face partially shrouded by her errant bangs. _Why does she persist with such a look of pity? What does she exactly see when she looks upon me? Perhaps something to feel sorry for? She will not find weakness here.  
_

It was difficult to judge what passed over her face. Her brows furrowed together for a brief second, her eyes breaking away to return their attention to redressing herself. After everything was back into place, she knelt down in front of him to be on eye-level once more. A bright, open smile emerged on her face, her right hand pulling his glasses from her blouse pocket. "I envy these glasses. They will stay with you and protect you more than I ever could. Regardless, these are a part of me that will protect you now."

Wesker allowed a faint smile to skirt his features. "You? Protect me? That is quite debatable. You do not know what the future has in store for yourself. How can you be so certain that you can keep to such spirited words?"

"I'll try with everything I've got, that's why. For me. For you. For William. For the future." Annette answered, still holding his glasses with care. "I'll continue to work with you as much as I can, but I feel there's another goal I need to pursue after our walk through the forest."

He arched an eyebrow, glancing down at her hands. "So long as it does not cut into our own research, I will not tell Birkin that you are trying to undo his progress."

"I'm not trying to undo anything, but there needs to be a failsafe. My expertise lies in reverse-engineering formulas and the T-virus is an extremely infectious strain. Now I'll just need to learn how to add more hours to a day so I have to time to juggle it all." She sighed softly.

Annette shifted her focus down to her hands upon noticing where his gaze lingered. When he caught sight of her face, there was a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes as she leaned close to slide his glasses smoothly back into place on his face. "Perhaps one day, I'll be able to give you a reason not to wear these anymore. Until then, I will miss seeing your eyes, Albert."

Wesker straightened on the log, adjusting his pack back into place on his lower back. She rose back to her feet, her gentle smile persisted as her fingers moved to slick back his hair even when her own was in disarray. _It is time I put some distance between us. If this was another place and time, things might be different, but I have more important matters to attend to. I have tarried long enough._

"Stop." His voice commanded. Her fingers retracted from him, that infuriating smile of hers still present as she sat down to quickly put on her boots and shrug on her own backpack.

Annette shook her head, chuckling under her breath as she knotted the second lace. "Never, Albert."

Wesker moved away from the log, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he waited for her to ready herself for the trek back on the mansion. "Good. That is the answer I want to hear." When Annette approached his side, he spoke, letting himself slip into using contractions for the first time in years. "Many things will be changing from this day forward. It is best if you don't call me Albert from this point forward. If you're going to be childish about this matter, I will dissolve all favors owed for this alone."

She stared over the lake, listening in the same manner he had. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I will miss saying your name, Albert. It suits it much better than Wesker does as I've said before." Turning, she started to pace towards the forest before he could get another word in.

Wesker followed behind her for a short time before taking the lead, steadying a flashlight as they traversed through the night. _Someday, she will understand. I should chide myself; perhaps I will miss hearing my name on her lips. Ah, Birkin, today you win a battle I can not fight. It is time to move on. The new data on Spencer awaits._


	12. Chapter 12: Fractures

Author's Note: ***pushes Sims 3 away*** Enough! That game has been devouring every morsel of free time I've had in the last month. While I miss the content of Sims 2, this is a nice upgrade to the standard formula that'll get better with time. So, yeah, that's where I've been. I'm definitely ready to keep pushing forward as I did a lot of story brainstorming while playing. I can't wait to get back into the swing of things and I hope it's still enjoyable. As always, thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

*****September 1985*****

The dim hum of electronics was the only sound that William could hear while staring at the ceiling in the dead of night. It was still hard for his mind to settle down enough to sleep as consistently as he had been the past month. His fingers traced over Annette's bare shoulder, her sleeping face resting on his chest comfortably with his arm holding her close.

He had never known what any constant peace of mind until Annette had come into his life. Little by little, they started to spend more time together away from the lab and any pertaining work matters. It was more out of her insistence than any romantic notion on his part. If he had it his way, he would still be running samples and analyzing data rather than trying to force himself to sleep regular hours with her. Yet here he stayed and here he slowly started to ease out of one of his old habits just a little.

_Insomnia has been part of my equation all these years. It's pretty hard for me to simply switch off when there's so much to do, but she wouldn't let me live it down if I tried to slip out. It's also hard for me to say no to anything she asks. She is here, so here I will remain. Yet I do wonder what happened to the research she was assisting Wesker with. I'm not quite sure, but she really seems to want to spend more time together. I won't deny her that._

His fingers combed silently through her loose blonde hair draped along her shoulder, his eyes taking in the ceiling above with only the faintest of light coming from Annette's alarm clock. William slept mostly in her apartment these days. It didn't really matter where he slept, but she felt more comfortable in her own space. The added bonus for crashing here is that she would do his laundry along with her own. He hadn't noticed till he realized his own closet back in his living space was emptier than usual.

Annette stirred against him, her fingers digging briefly into his chest as her bleary eyes caught the time before sinking down into his chest again. She sighed softly. "You've been awake for a while. Are you feeling alright?"

"Same reason as always, an overactive mind that won't shut down for too long. Even if I'm not asleep, I feel quite comfortable ruminating as I listen to you lightly snoring." He whispered in return, his lopsided grin hidden by the general darkness.

She huffed, her tone jovial as her finger poked into his side, making him yelp in surprise. "Lightly snoring, huh? You're more than welcome to sleep in your own quarters."

"Your bed is much more comfortable and what would you do without your favorite pillow?" William puffed his chest to emphasize his point.

Annette left him with one last poke to the ribs before sliding groggily into a sitting position next to him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe sleep in more since it wouldn't talk back when I'm trying to sleep in? Either that or bring me a fresh cup of coffee, whichever comes first."

"Fine. I can read between the lines. Coffee it is." He announced, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat up next to her.

As she bent over to turn on her lamp at the lowest setting, the flash of sudden light caused them both to squint momentarily. She bumped her shoulder into his, smiling sleepily at him as the day started to roll into motion. "That would be fabulous."

William caught her hand before she could move from the bed, pleased to see the engraved silver ring on her wedding finger. His forefinger traced over the texture while the rest squeezed gently. "I really like seeing you wear this."

"It feels comfortable." Annette smiled, her free hand adjusting the thin strap of her black nightgown.

It was just a little over a month ago since she finally accepted his marriage proposal. The day had been June 29th, a regular day like any other. They had left the lab for the day, ascending in the elevator to the living quarters when Annette simply said 'yes'. When he asked what she was referring to, she snorted and fell into silence until the realization dawned on him a minute or two later. Upon that revelation, he bent down on one knee, fishing out the ring box he had held on to until she was ready. There, in the middle of the Arklay elevator, they became engaged as the doors chimed open to their destination, surprising other Umbrella personnel waiting to enter briefly until they offered congratulations. It had been golden ever since.

William let go of her hand as she slid the covers away, moving towards the bathroom in a sleepy shuffle. He watched after her, staring a moment too long at her behind shifting the sheer material of her nightgown. _Always a nice view._

When Annette pushed the bathroom door half-closed, he took that as his cue, shifting from the bed with a long stretch, proceeded by familiar pops and cracks as he made his way from the bedroom to the small kitchen area. He removed the coffee tray, dumping the old filter into the nearby garbage can.

It wasn't long till the new filter and fresh coffee grounds were in place and the machine whirled to life once the water was added. He found this an oddly soothing process. It didn't take much effort, but it was relaxing to watch the hot liquid trickle into the awaiting pot along with the pleasant aroma. It had been another neglected pastime that he rediscovered these quiet mornings before work. _I guess she likes the coffee I make or I don't think I'd be welcome here at the crack of dawn to rouse the morning beast._

William prepared their usual coffee mugs; his was solid green while hers was royal blue. As he placed the mugs down on the counter, he stared forward at the small plant kept by the sink. Every time he caught sight of this little rose bush Annette tended to so dearly, he felt a pang of jealousy with a slight undercurrent of anger. It was ridiculous for him to have such petty emotions lingering when Annette was going to marry him. Yet the feelings persisted despite any efforts to purge them from his mind. In these silent moments, they crept back with little hesitation.

_I'm better than this. We are better than this. With what I'll give in the years to come, this plant will lose whatever favor she has for it. Since her assistance to Wesker seemed to be slowing down, I'll make sure to keep her busy with my experimentation to stave off another occurrence._

With a audible sigh, he took note of the progress of the coffee, noticing the pot was just about finished. He didn't like starting off his morning this way. At that moment, a great idea flashed into his thoughts with a broadening smile to match. There was one sure way to lighten his mood. It didn't take long for William to pad from the kitchen, creeping before the cracked door to the bathroom.

The shower had already shut off, steam hitting his face as he pressed open the door further. A soft humming hit his ears, catching a brief glimpse in the mirror as Annette rubbed a plush blue towel over her damp hair. As she turned around, he remained unnoticed as he drank in the very sight of her.

It was at that moment he got an unexpected revelation and Annette's steady gaze at once. Both of them were frozen in place as they stared wordlessly at each other.

William rubbed a hand over his mouth, feeling his stubble grate against his fingertips as his mind raced. "How long have you've known?"

"About two months or so." She spoke under her breath, slipping on her blouse sleeve-by-sleeve.

He pushed the door open, stepping closer as their eyes bore into each other. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I... I just didn't know how to breach the subject. How would you if you were in my place?" Annette murmured, adjusting her bra straps in place.

In a rush of motion, William grabbed the gap of her underwire bra, pulling her close. "I suppose I can see your point." He released her clothing, sliding his hand down to rest gently on her slight swell of her belly. "I can understand you would be nervous to say something about this to me. This isn't what I was expecting when trying to sneak up on you in the shower." His chuckle came off more apprehensive than he intended.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes now lingering on his hand resting on her stomach. "Believe me. It was quite a surprise when I thought I had a stomach bug. Considering I was taking birth control, I didn't know until I had to see the resident doctor when my symptoms only seemed to worsen." She inhaled deeply. "It's my fault. Between work and the stress that brings, I didn't always take the pill at the time I was supposed to."

He remembered the half-day she took about two months ago. Everything started to make sense now that he put the pieces together: her paleness, her general lack of usual hunger and even keeping him at a distance the past few weeks. Everything that he thought was was due to their hectic work schedules was only partially correct. Now he was going to be a father. 

_A father._

"It's pretty moot now." William winced as that thought escaped him before he gave it a second thought. "Annette, I'm feel ecstatic and out of my league at the same time. It's simply a little sooner than I expected."

Annette pressed her hands against the one resting on her abdomen. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. Please don't think this is the reason why I accepted your proposal." Her voice faltered, subsiding into silence as she couldn't find anything else to say.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He placed a brief kiss on her head. "I'm not going to get angry. I don't want to be like that if I can help it. As I see it, we were going to get married eventually, the same with starting a family. One simply happened before the other."

Annette pressed into him, sliding her arms loosely around his waist as she rested her head on his bare chest. William could feel the tension running through Annette as he engulfed her in his embrace. He breathed in her scent, fresh from the shower and of her rose-scented soap. Regardless of what he felt, he would always stand by her. _What has happened before will not come between us. Wesker be damned._

Without any reason, William started to chuckle, slowly building into a laughter from the bottom of his lungs. He didn't know what exactly brought this on. Perhaps it had been a long time since he last time he felt out of his element. It didn't take long for the tension to ease from Annette as she hesitantly joined in his laughter until her cheeks glowed. The bathroom resounded with their merriment until they both were out of breath.

"This is so odd, William. I've been struggling for weeks trying to find the best way to tell you, but now we're acting slaphappy in my bathroom. If I had known I had nothing to fear, it would've been easier to come forth." Annette whispered.

His hold grew tighter around her, his voice cooling. "You didn't come forth. I only found out due to sheer luck. It does disappoint me that you didn't think you could tell me. From now on, please know you can tell me whatever is on your mind. Understand?"

"I understand. From now on, I'll speak my mind more freely." Her answer almost sounded like an oath.

William stepped back, their embrace ending. His nimble fingers set to buttoning Annette's blouse. "About the wedding, perhaps we should make it sooner than later? Neither of us has any real close family. A small ceremony for close friends? Honeymoon?"

"I definitely want a honeymoon in a secluded little cabin somewhere." Annette spoke, her arms draped lazily over William's shoulders. "I think I don't want a ceremony. Perhaps if my dad was still alive. How about you, William? What about your parents?"

William shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly, noting her lack of expression. "I haven't talked to them in years, Annette. We've never been on good speaking terms. At best, it was an uneasy union the rare times we would be together. I have no real desire to try to coax them from their English estate. They have pretty much turned a blind eye on the son who didn't follow their wishes. Does that bother you at all?"

"I can't say I understand completely, but I will respect your wishes. If your parents are that hard-headed, we can send them a detailed letter and pictures later on. Regardless of it all, I was never one of those girls that had dreams of a huge wedding and all the expenditure that would create." She cracked a smile. "Use that money for a great honeymoon. That's all I'll push for."

William grinned faintly. "Alright. Alright. The honeymoon is up to you where you want to venture. If we are to tie the knot, it would be better sooner than later." He empathized with a light poke to her midsection.

"You have such a way with words. I think I might swoon." She noted dryly. "That smell... did you make me coffee?"

He disengaged from her arms, stepping into the bedroom to keep from blocking the doorway. "Sure did. Should you be having coffee in your condition?"

The only thing that met his curious glance backwards was a disappointed pout.

*****October 1985***  
**

Annette slid open the second refrigeration unit, clipboard tucked under one arm as she prepared to inventory her own personal testing samples. This is one activity she couldn't leave to her new assistants. With Greg and Steve promoted into their own research teams in the second lab, she had been given two new Umbrella-employed scientists: Sandra Hines and Shen Zhang. When she met them for the first time, she realized they were fresh out of college just like she had been over a year ago. Fortunately, Sandra was just as excellent as Greg had been, almost like a shadow of herself.

It was Shen that would be worrisome. He was a teenage prodigy dropped into her unknowing hands. A bit older than William had been when he started at the Training Facility, Shen was a sixteen-year old that should be anywhere other than the very bowels of the Arklay laboratories. While he was quiet and polite, she felt that William had washed his hands of this bright, misplaced boy. Now she had a bright mind left in her care. How would she keep his mind preoccupied? A bored kid is a dangerous risk especially with such sensitive research. She knew not to make the error of treating Shen like a child, he already had it hard enough with the general non-acceptance the others had shown him so far. And here she thought William would be able to relate to the young man, yet he pushed him away without giving Shen a second chance. _I never thought William could be this shallow. I thought he grew past this with Alexia Ashford, but I see I'm sorely mistaken. I'll have to have a word with him later.  
_

She glanced over the rack, taking note of Shen sitting at her desk as he familiarized himself with the current project at hand. It was hard to gauge his personality after the past month. He was likely taught to be a quiet and obedient child due to his unshakable formality every time she approached him. It worked against her attempts to settle him in with the other scientists he would be working with in future to come. The entire situation left her feeling more exhausted than she was used to feeling.

Finishing with the first rack, she slid it back into the cabinet to focus on the second. _The few T-Veronica samples here are fine for the time being. I'll be sure to let Albert know my progress._

"Dr. Gibbons?" A low voice caught her ear, turning her gaze towards Shen.

Annette sighed audibly. "I'm going to start ignoring you until you start using my name. What can I do for you, Shen?"

There was no hint of expression on Shen's face. "What is this file? The research contained within contradicts the rest of the files I've read so far."

Upon closer inspection of her desk, Annette suppressed the urge to grimace. Shen had managed to find the preliminary files of her toying with finding an antigen for the T-virus. In her forgetfulness, she had left it on her desk instead with her personal files tucked under lock and key in the side cabinet below.

"It's nothing more than conjecture. Some of those files need to be destroyed, so please set it to the side so I can make sure it's done later." She answered, trying to remain nonchalant.

Shen glanced down at the file held in his hands. "It interests me. Everything had been uniform up until this file." He added a moment later, returning his unwavering gaze to Annette. "This is your handwriting. I'm sure of it. Why would you destroy this paperwork?"

"Some things are simply not meant to be." Annette closed the second cabinet, leaning her shoulder against it as she gave him her full attention. "Why would it interest you? Isn't the research you've been perusing more in line with where your expertise lies?"

He moved from the chair, file still in hand. "I know the reasons why I was brought here, sworn to heavy secrecy and placed within this section..." He paused. "Permission to speak freely, Dr. Gibbons?"

She pursed her lips tightly, watching him with a cool stare.

"I mean, Annette." Shen corrected himself, noticeably uncomfortable with this level of informality.

Annette shook her head. "You can always speak freely to me, Shen. It's good to close the distance so I can hear you better."

Shen stepped closer, his dark eyes glancing about the empty laboratory carefully. She was pleased that he caught on quickly. "I don't think this research should be destroyed. It's little more than a rough theory that has potential. This interests me more than running the latest version of the virus."

"If Umbrella wanted an antigen, don't you think they would have a separate team working side-by-side with this one?" She stated, noticing absently that Shen was almost the same height as her. "Working on the virus is our top priority here. This is nothing more than a pet project I should really take the time to hide better."

For the first time, Shen let a slight smile on his usually blank face. "I apologize for intruding upon this matter. I do understand the duties assigned to me, but I believe I feel the same as you do when it comes to this file. Instead of tossing it aside, I think we should continue discreetly."

Annette chuckled softly. It was surprising and refreshing to hear someone younger speak with such direct conviction that many even older than them both had never expressed. The rational side of her should want to turn down this side venture, yet she had conceded to Albert with his research. This was much different though; if this could be perfected, any possibility of infection could be treated. However, she would have to find ways to keep this from both William and Albert. While Albert would likely turn a blind eye, William would give into that temper of his without fail.

"Do you understand what you're saying, Shen? This isn't something to ever get approval from any of the head researchers here. If it was ever discovered, anything attached to such a project would be confiscated, destroyed or both. That's not counting what punishment they would bring down upon us and it's imperative that I stay where I am." She stressed, handing the clipboard to Shen before moving past him to take a seat at her desk.

Shen glanced down at the clipboard, sliding open the third cabinet to resume where Annette had left off. She seemed to tire easily these days despite her best efforts to remain the stalwart mentor. "Perhaps not at this very moment, no. I suspect that this research will continue to expand with each passing year. With more staff being added to the ranks, it might be easier to hide with the exponential rise on all fronts. I will continue to work on this on my own, drawing up different plans in preparation for a time where my position is better standing than it is at this moment."

"I should play the adult and tell you to stop these shenanigans. However I have a hard time working against my own conscience, even when it's the most logical course of action. As you've seen from that file, I come back to it every now and again. Just as I assisted Alb... I mean, Dr. Wesker with his last project, I find myself expecting a little bundle of energy-draining joy. For the foreseeable future, I might only be able to advise if you continue down this path."

Shen tapped his pen against the clipboard once, his back turned to her. "I didn't expect this answer. Only my parents have ever been accepting of my goals when it was in line with their own interests. Why trust a young kid with such a risky proposition?"

"I've read the most of the papers you submitted in college before you were transferred down here. Lets just say I got a general feel for who you are through those. When you started here, I'm glad that I was right as I've grown to know you and the type of person you are. As for this side project, I'll be here whenever you want to discuss it further."

"But... why trust me? I could turn you in for endangering the T-virus research or a number of other reasons to further my own career."

She shook her head, her pen flying from left to right. "A true scientist wouldn't close doors for future possibilities." Pausing for a moment, she watched over him as he continued to work. It was likely Shen would outrank her eventually with his talent and intellect. She wondered idly if it was her maternal instinct popping up, wanting to see him do well and support him in his endeavors. Yet he was the one to surprise her with his genuine interest.

It was the first time that she had ever held an experiment of her own. For her own purposes and her own beliefs. For first time, she was proud of the work she was doing.

*****One day later*****

_Oh, this is grand._

Wesker was quite displeased at how things were starting to unravel. In one of the rare moments he was absent from his lab, Birkin's assistants had entered by use of Birkin's own keycard and tried to find the samples necessary to start the next phase. This wasn't an unusual request. Many times his section would do extra preparation if they had time to spare. Unfortunately, that generosity exposed his vital samples, irreparably damaging the little T-Veronica strain he had left in the process.

Now Birkin stood in his office, blubbering in his own self-degrading manner to cover up the 'mistakes' of his assistants. After ten minutes of this closed-door pandering, he still wasn't done. Wesker observed Birkin's mannerisms, knowing his tendencies probably better than Birkin himself. _He's hiding something. Just like in the Training Facility, while he can be quite obsessively manic, this tells me that he was searching for something and he didn't want to get caught red-handed._

As Birkin finally drew to close to catch his breath, Wesker continued to stand there, his hands buried in his labcoat, standing straight with no hint of the machinations of his thoughts. A minute passed with Birkin becoming more agitated, seeming to expect something from him that he should know by now he would never give willingly.

"What can I do to make this up to you, Albert?" Birkin questioned lowly.

Wesker answered, his voice monotone. "Make what up to me?" _Using my first name to try to throw me off. How droll._

"Well... Um, I will personally see to the preparation for your next project. My assistants are working now as we speak to rectify the damage done to the next phase. With a little crunch-time, we should be back on track in the next 48 hours." William explained, managing to find a sliver of backbone.

"That's not the heart of the matter, Birkin. Why couldn't your assistants wait till I returned? I've lost samples... further along, and those can't be replaced." Wesker enlightened him with as little information as possible.

Birkin ran a hand through his messy mop of hair, sighing in the process. "I'm at your mercy, but I can't have you firing my assistants when we are at the start of a new test of the next viral strain."

"Is that what you were afraid of? That I would terminate those who were sent under your instruction to obtain samples conveniently at the same time I was absent from my office?" He pressed further. _He'll crack one way or another._

"That wasn't the intention." Birkin snapped, cringing visibly as the thought was spoken.

Wesker remained still, his dark glasses concealing his sharp glare. "What was the intention, Birkin? Tell me and perhaps I'll be more forgiving." _Ha. Forgiving... I think not._

"I... I... Well." Birkin stammered on before finding the words. "I was curious as to what research you and Annette were conducting here that took so much of her free time. Yes, it wasn't my place to spy, but neither of you would give me an answer. I am a head researcher here, if you haven't forgotten, and I should be included in these matters. Since neither of you were forthcoming, I took the matter into my own hands and tried to get my assistants to sneak into the files. Thinking they could do even better, they found the samples after locating the files without taking proper precautions due to being a rush according to their breakdown of the situation."

It took everything he had to hold himself in check. It was rare for matters to spin out of Wesker's control, yet it still had happened. He lost his secret project simply because of Birkin's petty ill-placed jealousy and a couple of green researchers trying to make a good impression in front of their boss. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or angry at this point. It was pure idiocy at its finest and the joke was on him. He knew one thing for certain. He would never forgive Birkin for this slight.

"Are you done or do you have anything else to add?" Wesker kept his tone neutral.

Birkin shook his head, his oily hair slipping in his eyes again. With his shoulders hunched, he tried to play the pariah. "That's all I can really say. All I can do now is try to rectify this situation as much as possible. I owe you big time for this one. A favor due."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" _Favors? That's a dangerous game to play with me, Birkin._

Birkin pursed his lips, hiding his shaky hands in his labcoat pockets. "It wasn't what I was looking for. What they found was routine. Perhaps a bit too routine even for your standards."

It made Wesker think back on telling Annette to make it look standard with the regular tests. It appeared she did her part with flying colors as Birkin remained in the dark.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, he noticed through the half-veiled window a flash of white approaching his office. He turned his attention back to Birkin. "There was nothing to be found, Birkin. Like I'm sure she has explained to you, the tests were to merely further the current research to the next phase. Nothing more, nothing less."

Birkin gritted his teeth, about to speak when the door opened without an introductory knock. The flash of white turned out to be Zhang. It was priceless as Wesker observed Birkin's split-second reaction to the young doctor. It was that same malice he had when he had been obsessed with Alexia Ashford. _So that never died, did it, Birkin?_

Zhang breathed heavily, his pale features showing an underlying panic. "Dr. Birkin..." He stopped short as their eyes locked - panic versus anger.

"What is it?" Birkin kept his voice low. He was doing little to hide the fact that this kid rubbed him the wrong way.

"Annette... She's passed out on her desk. I-I tried to wake her, but she isn't responding at all." Shen managed to make his words clear.

Birkin paled further, his anger dissipating as he glanced from Shen, to Wesker and to Shen again.

"Wait." Wesker motioned for Birkin to pause. He turned his attention to Zhang. "Has she been handling any samples today? We need to make sure she didn't expose herself to any of the current test strains."

Zhang shook his head quickly. "No.. No, sir! Between Dr. Hines and myself, we've been the only ones in her section to deal with any of the the tests run this week. She's been getting caught up on some light inventory and a pile of paperwork she said she had been neglecting."

"Are you completely sure?" Birkin stood in front of Zhang.

Zhang nodded quickly, shrinking back as Birkin approached. "I've been working alongside her at all times she is here."

Wesker arched an eyebrow, taking in Dr. Zhang as if for the first time. _If Annette has taken interest in him, he might be worth..._

"Move! We'll get her checked out immediately and determine if we need to take further action from there." Birkin stated quickly. Without another moment's hesitation, he pushed past the young teen, nearly knocking him over in the process.

Wesker caught the kid by the arm before he completely crumpled to the floor. The kid was light enough to lift back to his feet. _The last thing I need is him knocking over the file cabinet._

Zhang blinked, stepping back towards the door once he righted himself. "Thank you, Dr. Wesker, and I apologize for entering without knocking first."

"It's no problem at all. Your interruption was most welcome." Wesker turned to glance out the window once more, watching silently as Birkin hurriedly checked Annette's vitals while talking into a phone.

"Excuse me, sir, I should get back." Zhang spoke quickly, starting to close the door behind him as he prepared to fly back to Annette's side.

"Make sure that when she is taken up to the medical ward, that she is made comfortable. I don't believe Birkin can manage on his own." Wesker stated. _For all her hard work, she deserves that much._

Zhang nodded twice as the door clicked shut behind him. Wesker could see the dark-haired scientist running back up, offering his assistance. It amused him that with the current situation, Birkin still had the luxury of his ill-born malice towards Zhang. _Careful, Birkin. Time will pass, yet memory remains._

With the situation seemingly under Birkin's control, Wesker went to lock his lab door. He had a lot of work to do and he didn't want to be disturbed any further. All the disposal and paperwork would likely keep him here all night. While not a first, he preferred working in the confines of his own quarters.

Once he returned to his desk, his hand went to the blinds, shutting the sight of them out completely as he eased down into his chair.

_No more distractions. There is much to do.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Take My Hand

*****January 26, 1986*****

_Ah, the snow's falling again._

Annette watched the white snowflakes lazily descend past her window, her hands stilling on the wooden tray set before her on the bed. The sun was just starting to set as the snow started to drift in again. It soothed her troubled mind to watch upon the quiet scenery. She was thankful to have moments like this right now. Stress had wrecked enough havoc to cause her to be in the hospital this time.

The first time she passed out at her desk, it was due to being unable to sleep regular hours due to lower back pain. The whole situation had been blown out of proportion, but it was a good way to see what would happen in that kind of emergency. After receiving a clean bill of health from the good doctors in the medical ward, she had tried to take it easier due to their advice. She learned to delegate out her more straining responsibilities and take on a supervisory role for the time being.

Despite her best efforts, her health failed her a second time. It was about two weeks ago that she entered the elevator to return to her living quarters and she started to feel faint on the upwards ascent. By the time she reached the right floor, she had started to slide downwards as the darkness started to take her. Thankfully, William had been waiting at that very floor, catching her before she had totally collapsed.

Now Annette occupied a room on the maternity ward in Raccoon General Hospital. She was silently thankful that she was transferred here instead of being stuck underground in the medical ward in Arklay. William had been against her leaving the Arklay medical facility along with the resident doctors. _Was there a change of heart? I doubt Shen would've been able to sway him. Albert easily could have, but there's little reason why he would. Whoever is responsible, I'm much happier with this view than the sterile cold gray of Arklay's medical ward._

As the clouds blanketed the sunset from view, she glanced down at the project her hands were currently resting on. In an effort to keep her overactive mind busy, she had Shen bring her all kinds of things she had put off due to being absorbed in her laboratory duties. The assignment she had at her hands was to finish putting this photo album of all the pictures she had taken during her time in Arklay and Raccoon City up to this point. _So many fond memories..._

Her fingers flipped through the neatly-stacked photos carefully, re-experiencing each memory with every photo she took in: her final university days and graduation, her first excursion into Arklay forest amongst a couple of random pictures taken on the spur of the moment. The ones she truly cherished she would save for last as she carefully slid each photo under the cellophane in three by three rows. With half of the album full, Annette picked up the final stack she wanted to save for last.

The first was the one she took of William by surprise on the snowy hill. _That nice smile won my heart. The snowflakes in his hair are a nice touch._

The second had been secret shot of Albert during their time by the lake. _For such a rushed shot, it came out perfectly. I'm sure he would say 'Naturally' or take it away from me. Probably both._

The third and the remainder of the snapshots were taken of the small wedding held for her and William after she recovered with her first bout of fatigue on November 15th. The very first photo was her favorite as it had everyone who came in the shot: William and her, Albert, Shen, John, Sandra, Greg, Steve and a few others that the names escaped her. _Both William and Albert are wearing matching tuxedos. It's a very odd sight indeed._

That day had been especially cold, a new layer of snow covered the waking city. When the car had pulled to the curb of the city hall, she had needed the assistance of both William and Shen to emerge from the sedan without stepping in an icy puddle. Once they had shed themselves of winter outerwear, she assisted William with straightening his bowtie, noticing Shen running a quick hand over his dark blue school uniform while Albert stood off to the side, adjusting his own cuffs. When noon had arrived, they stepped into the appointed room with the judge. The room itself had been little more than a stately-adorned conference room, yet the wood trim and burgundy coloring gave the room a warm and welcoming feel. An extra five minutes were required due to waiting for the photographer to set up his equipment. After that small delay, the kind, bushy-bearded judge started the ceremony with Albert standing off to William's left and Shen to her right.

Once her blue eyes locked with William's, everything seemed to fade in the background. The warmth of his hands holding hers, the jovial twinkle held evident in his own blue eyes, that hint of a smile playing on his lips - nothing could break that contact until the judge motioned twice for William to speak his vows. He had fumbled out a slightly-crumpled piece of paper from his lapel pocket to speak the words his mind had gone blank on the moment before.

_"The day grew brighter the moment you shook my hand, our names exchanged and our eyes met for the very first of many times. That warm glow grew as I saw your first smile, felt your hand in mine, your gentle embrace around me with your soft voice, soothing tensions I never realized that were there. Every day I want to spend with you; whether in your good graces or deep ire, nothing will stop me from being by your side. Now and..." _He had paused, squinting briefly to discern his own handwriting._ "Forever."_

Her vows were forgotten within the two tears that escaped across her cheeks, her smile bright. Her version paled in comparison, trying to piece together the jumble that she had spent the last few days trying to memorize. When her words had been spoken, the rings were brought forth. William had slid the ring onto her finger...

Annette's gaze lingered over the two rings on her wedding finger; the silver engagement and the white-gold marriage bands together, both with the same engraved leaves along the surface. The moon to match the sun.

"Mrs. Birkin?" Her doctor, Dr. Matheson, stood at the side of her bed, clipboard tucked under his arm. A nurse worked behind him on a cart, likely getting ready to give her the mixture of medicine prescribed to her since she had arrived.

She placed the rest of the photos within the incomplete album, closing it to give her full attention to the doctor. "Have the results come back?" She tried to keep the anxiety from reaching her voice. "Is my baby alright?"

"Currently, your baby is in good health." The middle-aged doctor paused, bringing forth the chart as he continued. "The problem lies within the pregnancy being able to go full-term. The symptoms you've experienced before collapsing point to signs of pre-eclampsia. The swelling in your limbs and the hypertension were indications that brought me to this initial diagnosis. While your baby continues to remain strong, it would be best to induce delivery as soon as possible."

Annette stared straight at the doctor, trying to keep herself together. Her medical knowledge was not exceptionally strong when it came to more specialized branches. "Could you explain this a bit further? What risks am I looking at?"

The doctor leaned against the side of the bed, turning enough so he could show her the chart while he gave further explanation. When she had collapsed a second time, she had gone into a mild seizure before she could be stabilized. The many tests taken had only come back recently with clearer results; the pregnancy itself could no longer be supported by Annette's body without running into more permanent complications. _The text is starting to blur..._

As the doctor came to a close, she tugged on the end of her loose braid out of nervous habit. "Was it due to me not taking better care of myself? Was there anything I could've done that I hadn't been?"

Dr. Matheson shook his head slowly. "It's still unclear what exactly triggers this condition. There isn't one clear answer as to how and why. Only the close eye of the physician and constant pre-natal doctor appointments are the best ways to keep up-to-date on the state your body is in..."

As the doctor's low-baritone voice continued to fill her in, she leaned back against the bed, closing her eyes as it felt like everything was starting to spin. Her hand lifted to touch the doctor's white sleeve. "I... feel like... sinking..."

The last thing she could remember is the cool touch of the doctor's fingers to her jugular while the sound of his voice barked out some orders she couldn't piece together.

**

* * *

**

The first section of the laboratory hummed softly with the many surrounding tanks alive with new specimens for the next line of tests. It was during these quiet times that Shen could really work at his own pace without having to worry about others around him. He volunteered to work these later shifts on the nightly skeleton crew that kept an eye on the machinery and continuing on with whatever work needed to be taken care of. It had been an odd turn of events that had led to him being here on his own. Regardless of his age, he was still in a probationary period for being a new hire. He shouldn't be left alone, but with Annette in the hospital, he didn't have anyone to be his supervisor so he could continue working into the late hours like he had before. However, Dr. Wesker had vouched for him much to his surprise; Shen had barely spoken a few words to the man yet he offered to be his temporary supervisor for the foreseeable future.

Shen placed the two clipboards with updated results on Annette's desk. He glanced down at his digital watch: **10:05PM**. His deep-brown eyes surveyed the area, taking note that he was the only one in this section at that moment. His hand opened the left desk drawer, sliding out a thick green book labeled '1000 Crosswords!' from under a few empty manila folders. Sticking the book under his arm, he replaced the drawer, double-checking everything on the desk before he strode towards the head researcher's offices.

The constant ringing of the phone in Dr. Birkin's cracked office door could be heard for the last thirty minutes. It wasn't unusual for it to ring unattended as Dr. Birkin would likely be off in one of the other labs connected to this one. However, it never rang like this at this late hour. _Despite Dr. Birkin's constant avoidance, I'll take a quick look. It's good to try to check in every now and again._

Shen knocked lightly on the door frame, easing open the door with the other hand. "Dr. Birkin?"

The highly-disorganized office returned nothing except the continuous ring of the phone resting atop of a pile of folders and papers on the desk. Shen glanced over his shoulder, debating inwardly whether he should answer the phone or not. _It might be important and that sound is starting to wear on my patience._

The phone stopped as Shen stepped further into the office, his free hand hovering over the receiver when it silenced. He inhaled deeply, deciding to give it a few seconds before he retreated. His patience was rewarded as the phone started to ring again.

After the second chime, Shen pulled the phone up to his ear. "Hello. This is Dr. Zhang speaking. Can I help you?"

"Is..." There was a fraction of a pause. "William Birkin available?"

Shen furrowed his brow. This was a direct call from the outside when everything usually went through security above first before transferring down to the appropriate line. _It's probably best to proceed cautiously._

"He's currently unavailable. Would it be possible for me to take a message?" He offered.

The female voice seemed hesitant. "It would be best if I spoke with him directly."

"Can I ask who is calling?"

"This is Raccoon General Hospital. This call is in regards to his wife. We've been trying to call for the past 45 minutes with no avail."

"Annette?" Shen blurted out, grimacing a second later at his own outburst.

"That's correct."

He gritted his teeth. "I don't want to sound impolite, but could you tell me what the point of this call is about?" _This can't be good... Where in the world is Dr. Birkin?_

"You've not..."

Shen cut the women off. "I can tell there's no time to waste from your tone... Look, I'm sorry, Ann.. Mrs. Birkin is my boss and friend. Would it be possible to tell me what is wrong with her? Did she go into labor?" His mind calculated how close to term she was. _About eight months?_

The woman relented after that point. "Mrs. Birkin has been taken into emergency surgery to perform a Cesarean section. Her vitals plummeted earlier this evening and without being able to reach Mr. Birkin, the doctor deemed that both her and the baby's health would be at risk if they delayed any further. So far, there haven't been any surgical complications."

He stood in a daze as the nurse explained. "I greatly apologize that you haven't been able to reach Mr. Birkin. I'll see what I can do and I'll call back with the results. Your name was...?" He jotted the information on the back cover of his crosswords book. "Alright, Mrs. Cadderly. Thank you for informing me."

Shen placed the phone down, staring at his handwriting on the book cover. _Where the hell would he be...?_

Shen dashed from the office, closing the door behind him with little care. His black dress shoes skidded to a halt before the intercom. He stared at the mechanism, clearing his throat before pressing the green button. "Attention. Dr. Birkin is needed within Lab-1 immediately." He repeated twice before stepping away, awaiting to see if Dr. Birkin would approach.

Instead of Dr. Birkin entering the lab, it was Dr. Wesker without his lab coat, sleeves rolled up and his hands noticably covered in black grease. It had slipped his mind that Dr. Wesker had been working on the Lab-2's tank systems.

"What's the urgent matter, Dr. Zhang?" Dr. Wesker cut to the chase, stepping in the direction of his office. He quickly punched the code to open his door with his knuckles instead of using his keys.

Shen stepped quickly after Dr. Wesker, stopping by the doorframe. "I-it was a call from the hospital. It's about Ann... Mrs. Birkin. Do you have any idea where Dr. Birkin could be?"

Dr. Wesker started to wash his hands, pausing in mid-lather to turn his bespectacled gaze at the young scientist. "Is she stable?"

"For the time being, but they've had to take her into surgery." Shen rushed on, not taking a moment to think who he was talking to. "I really need to go track down Dr. Birkin, unless you know where he would be?"

Dr. Wesker stood in silence at the sink, the only sound permeating from his direction were the paper towels he rubbed his hands dry on. Pressing his foot on the bottom lever of the garbage can, he tossed damp paper into the bin.

"Look, I..." Shen's low voice cut through the white noise. _Oh no. I believe Annette warned me about this kind of situation and I fell in hook, liner and sinker._

Wesker turned on heel, facing him in the blink of the eye. Shen felt like his entire self was being assessed and scrutinized like a new specimen under the reflective glasses of his current supervisor.

"Watch your tone, Dr. Zhang. Have I misplaced my judgment by giving you the permission to further your studies into the night?" Dr. Wesker stated pointedly.

Shen shook his head, straightening in that instant. "Not at all, sir."

"That's what I want to hear." Dr. Wesker returned to his desk, jotting down into a graph lying open on top. "Be more mindful in the future. I might be more forgiving than Birkin, but your connections will not protect you if you fall further into Birkin's..." He paused, the corner of his mouth turning upward. "...ill graces."

That statement alone made Shen push back any kind of argument his mind screamed at him to start. Those connections were mainly the influence his family held in politics due to his father's position as the advisor to the Minister of Science and Technology. His position here was won with his intelligence, but it had been secured due to Umbrella wanting good relations with the Chinese government. This connection had been kept a secret. _How did Wesker know about this at all? It's not in my personnel file. I wonder how well he's truly connected... Perhaps I can trace it back to its source? What am I saying? How would I even go about doing that?_

In his inward reverie, Shen failed to notice that Dr. Wesker stared over at him from his desk, observing his reaction. Much to Shen's dismay, he probably appeared paler than usual along the light sheen of sweat from being in a rush. His voice sounded higher when he found his voice again. "What about an answer to my question, sir?"

Dr. Wesker straightened from his position by his desk, approaching Shen with so much silent menace in each step. He was taller than Shen by a few inches, looming over the addled young man. "Did you not hear him leave well over an hour ago when he clearly stated that he was on his way into Raccoon City? I presume that he's well on his way to the hospital regardless if he knew prior of her condition or not." His attention went to the book under Shen's arm. "Or were you too busy finishing connecting the dots?"

When he realized that Dr. Wesker was baiting him again, Shen reddened, managing to drum up enough courage to manage a weak frown at his current supervisor. "Connect the dots, no. Crosswords, yes." He started to backpedal, wanting to leave as soon as he could. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you for your time, sir."

"Let me see the book. I've always had a good eye for crosswords."

Shen flinched noticeably, his back turned as he was about to retreat in the labs. "I'm pretty good myself. Most of the pages are done already."

"Is that how it is? It wouldn't hurt for me to learn from your technique." Dr. Wesker mentioned, holding out his right hand.

Without another word, Shen handed over the slightly-crumpled paperback. He only hoped that handing it over without argument, that Dr. Wesker would only idly flip through it before returning it. That clearly wasn't the case as a minute passed and he was clearly focused on one of the back pages.

"I'll be borrowing this for a while. I forgot how much I appreciated crosswords when I was younger. I hope you don't mind, Dr. Zhang?" Dr. Wesker offered, that slight half-smirk visible again.

"Nn-no. You can hold on to it as long as you need it." Shen spoke under his breath, feeling very much the child in this moment. _Annette's going to kill me for handing that over. Hopefully, her faith in Dr. Wesker isn't misplaced._

"Good. I'll return it to Annette whenever I manage to see her next." Dr. Wesker tapped the book on his shoulder as he returned to his office, his voice trailed off. "Finish your current duties. Report back and you can run off to the hospital if you wish." With that, the door closed with a light click.

Shen stood there, rubbing a hand over his mouth, contemplating the situation as he returned to Annette's desk. He took hold of the small spray bottle, spritzing the blue roses left in his care. _He completely shook me down. Annette had said to be careful around Dr. Wesker, but even I was unprepared. How did he know to return it to Annette?  
_

As he watered the small bush, Shen would definitely use the rare chance to have a word with his father about many things. Including a man named Albert Wesker.

* * *

_Flowers? No, she'd chide me for always bringing flowers. I wonder what I could get her that I haven't already from the gift shop?_ William chuckled, his breath visible on the chill night air as his brisk pace brought him into Raccoon General Hospital.

After making a quick stop, he purchased a blue plastic back scratcher on his way up to the maternity ward. He hummed a random tune on his elevator up, tapping the scratcher against his shoulder as he watched the floor number change till it hit 'three' and the doors slid open.

William was used to the dim halls and the quiet atmosphere due to his late-night visits he had arranged with the staff. Umbrella would arrange anything he needed if there had been any complications. It was one of the few perks being in Spencer's favor and he rarely had any reason to pull such strings. He would've preferred for her to stay within Arklay, but Wesker did have a point that this facility could offer more specialized care. He had relented, granting Annette's wish with a window view and a private room.

He tried to make it a habit to visit as often as possible. The current research was running through the usual variation tests, affording William enough time to be able to keep things running on schedule while he took time for these nightly visits.

As he approached the desk, he noticed the usual staff were oddly missing from the reception desk. He waited a moment, glancing from left to right in hopes that someone would walk along to give him a guest pass. He had gotten chewed out once for not checking in before, but now the lack of any personnel started to worry him.

William started to turn to the left, in the direction where Annette's room was down at the end of the hall. The elevator caught his attention, ringing open and two nurses he recognized also recognized him. Their pale countenances did little to make him feel better, his growing dread becoming a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mr. Birkin! Thank goodness. It appears Dr. Zhang managed to find you." The blonde nurse looked very relieved until William shook his head.

"I haven't talked to him since early this afternoon." William stepped closer to the blonde nurse, noticing her nametag. "Nurse Cadderly, what has happened?"

Nurse Cadderly nodded to the other nurse beside her, moving past them to resume her post in reception. Her attention focused back to William, moving to press the 'down' button on the elevator pad. "Mrs. Birkin had to be taken into emergency surgery. Her vitals dropped so quickly that the doctor thought it would be best for her to undergo a Cesarean section. We tried to get in touch with you for about 40 minutes until we managed to get a hold of Dr. Zhang 20 minutes ago."

William blinked twice, feeling the air leave his lungs as he leaned his weight heavily on the wall next to the elevator doors. The back scratcher fell to the floor, forgotten. "Is she... they... are they fine?"

Nurse Cadderly bit her lower lip, placing a gentle hand on William's shoulder. "Your baby girl is beautiful and healthy. She was born about ten minutes ago, so she's still down in surgery undergoing a few tests."

"Annette?" He croaked, his disheveled hair sliding into his eyes as they focused downward. He felt elation and absolute dread in that brief second; for both his girls.

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know her status. She's still in surgery as we speak." The elevator opened at that point. She squeezed his shoulder once supportively before stepping aside. "I do know that she's stable. Doctor Matheson will be able to give you a complete assessment. They'll be on the second floor."

William licked his dry lips, nodding weakly. "Thank you." He managed before sliding into the elevator, hitting the second floor button. The doors slid closed. He didn't move again until he reached the second floor. _No. No. No! Please be alright, Annette. Our daughter needs you. I need you. We need you._

His feet carried him briskly to the reception desk, his hands hitting the counter hard to steady himself. William hardly noticed the startled expression on the elderly nurse's face. "I'm Mrs. Birkin's husband. I was directed here from the maternity ward."

"Mr. Birkin." A familiar voice caught William's attention, turning to face Dr. Matheson. Still in scrubs and the white mask still around his neck, it appeared the doctor had just exited surgery.

William extended his hand, shaking the doctor's with a shaky grip. It gave him some strength which William was grateful. "Doctor Matheson. What's the situation?"

Dr. Matheson nodded to the empty waiting area. "Everything is stable for the time being. Can we have a word?"

"Of course." William assured, moving in the direction indicated. Once they both had a seat in the corner, the doctor ran a hand through his short black hair wearily.

Dr. Matheson continued after briefly collecting his thoughts. "Your daughter is in excellent condition, though her body temperature was a bit low. We placed her in an incubator and she should be going down to the maternity ward soon."

"How's my wife?" William asked the million-dollar question, trying to appear strong in the face of an unknown crisis.

Dr. Matheson had a good poker face, blank of any indication of his thoughts. "Her condition is stable as well. The trouble lies with what caused the sudden collapse. Due to pregnancy complications, her kidneys started to fail, causing her to feel faint before her vitals started to sink. We had hoped after the baby was born, she would begin to stabilize on her own. Everything else is clear for the moment, but she has been placed on dialysis. We'll watch her carefully over the next few days. If they fail to initialize on their own, she will need a kidney transplant."

William combed his fingers through his hair, taking in the words in his sleep-deprived mindset. The words took no time reaching his lips. "Is it possible for me to donate her one of my kidney, if the need arises?"

The doctor managed a faint smile. "We can have you tested, yes. If it's needed, the sooner the operation is done, the sooner she'll be ready to return home."

_Home... The little apartment we share has never sounded so good._ William nodded absently, his eyes catching sight of two nurses rolling the incubator carefully to the elevator.

"How soon can we arrange testing, Mr. Birkin?"

William continued to stare at the waiting nurses, one glancing at him oddly in return. "Immediately." He added. "Is it possible for me to look at my daughter?"

Dr. Matheson nodded, smiling a bit further. "Yes, yes, of course."

William shot up, rushing over before the elevator arrived. The two nurses gave him a worried stare before looking at each other. Dr. Matheson raised a hand in reassurance, walking up behind the new father. "It's alright. Let him see his daughter through the glass."

Once the misunderstanding was cleared, the two nurses smiled, gesturing to William to step to the right side.

William saw his daughter for the very first time. The sonograms did very little to prepare him for this moment. His work had been his first love, yet it almost felt insignificant in front of the small baby quietly resting in front of him. _So perfect. Annette - you did great! You'll be so proud. I... don't think I've ever been moved this much in my entire life._

He didn't even feel the single tears rolling down his cheeks until the doors slid open. Hurriedly, he rubbed the moisture away, managing to smile down. "Sweet dreams..." His mind blanked; they hadn't settled on a name yet. He chuckled, using the nickname his nanny had used so long ago. "Sweetpea."

The nurses manned both sides of the machine, gently guiding it onto the elevator. William managed a wave, his eyes never leaving the baby until the doors closed.

He was surprised to find the doctor still standing close by. A new determination had risen from ashes of his fears. "Lets go arrange those tests now, Doctor Matheson."

**

* * *

**

_Sinking..._

_The little light she had carried had reached the surface. It made her glad, happy, elated._

_She was tired now..._

_How long had she been floating here? Did it matter?_

_She felt at peace... sinking felt no different than rising._

_The light above started to recede. It didn't bother her._

_She could rest in this darkness a while. Noone would mind..._

_What about her little light?_

_She had tried to reach the surface once, yet it never got any closer. This time she saw a hand reaching out, beckoning._

_That seashell bracelet... Mom? It can't be._

_Another hand slid below the surface, welcoming._

_That engraved ring... William?_

_Those loving, familiar hands... warmth and compassion._

_She felt the need to try one more time, reaching desperately._

_Both hands wrapped around her hand and wrist, pulling her upward._

_She would miss that eternal silence. This warmth felt just as good._

_Just as she almost reached the surface, a small hand of a child grabbed onto her index finger..._

**

* * *

**

"Sherry."

The name felt right upon Annette's dry lips, barely a whisper.

She felt a slight squeeze on her left hand, turning her head felt so slow. Her eyes crawled open, blurred from being in a deep sleep. "William..."

Annette barely recognized the shadow of the man before her. He was never the most forthright about personal upkeep, but his appearance looked completely haggard. Along with an oddly new beard and deeper rings under his eyes, he had been hooked up to an IV.

"William? What...? Why...?" Her groggy mind started to kick into action, her hands shifting to her abdomen. A cold fear started to rise. "Where's...?"

"She's fine, Ann. She's healthy and has a great smile." William smiled, obscured by his patchy facial hair. His eyes held a thin sheen of tears when hers met his, the tension slid from her almost instantly.

Annette relaxed back, feeling a bout of weakness wash over her. "Have you held her?"

"Yes. As much as the nurses will allow. They had to keep her in an incubator close to two days after she was born."

She furrowed her brow, her head shifting on the thin pillow to gaze at William again. "How long have I been unconscious?"

William grimaced slightly, moving from the chair to the open bed closest to the window. She noticed that he wore a medical gown, watching him carefully slide back under the covers while making sure to not disturb the IV too much.

As her mind finally started to put the pieces together, Annette rubbed at her nose, barely feeling the touch at all. "Will, how long?"

"About two weeks." William exhaled once he was comfortably back in the bed. "You came to briefly a couple of times, but never more than a minute at most."

She glanced in the window's direction, noting that it was snowing once again. She watched the flakes fall gently, staring probably a moment too long. "Why are you in the hospital?"

"Long story. The short version is that I believe I saved your life. You needed a kidney and I had one to spare. I'm still recovering a bit from the surgery a few days ago." William allowed himself a little pride, letting a broad smile settle on his features.

Annette didn't know what to say. She would do the same for him, no questions asked. "Thank you, William. Words do so little to express my emotions."

"In sickness and in health, as it goes." William noted, his eyes never leaving her. "It's a part of the job description."

They shared a brief chuckle, interrupted as Dr. Matheson made his way into the room. He took a step back, focusing on Annette then William then back again. "Good evening, Mrs. Birkin. It makes my day that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

She nodded once, turning her head to watch as Dr. Matheson approach the end of her bed, pulling up her medical chart. "I just woke up a little while ago... I suppose I should've rang the bell, but William kept an eye on me. To answer your question, I do feel pretty weak and my abdomen is starting to bother me a bit." At mention of his discomfort, the doctor gave her a brief examination, prodding here and there along her abdomen and noting her reaction on the chart.

The doctor nodded, making a few more notes on the record. "You're due for your next round of medication. I'll see that the nurse does this right away."

"Can I see my daughter?"

Again, Dr. Matheson nodded, giving her a brief smile. "Of course. It can only be a brief visit, however."

"I won't argue. I know she's in good hands here."

The doctor checked William's chart at the same time, replacing it quickly. "I've got a few patients I need to check up on, but I'll get the ball rolling." With that, the doctor was gone in a white flash.

Annette took the opportunity to glance over at her nightstand, noticing the cards, back scratcher, flowers and other 'Get Well!' paraphernalia overflowing. In the middle of it all, there was a stout vase with a few of her blue roses surrounded by baby's breath. Underneath it, she noticed the gaudy crossword book that Shen used as a ruse to hide their antigen research within. _That's odd... Why is that sitting out in the open? Why didn't Shen keep it?_

She checked over to William. He was rolling out of bed again, grabbing a hold of the IV stand. "I won't be too long. It takes at least ten minutes for them to bring her. Until then, nature calls." He shuffled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Annette knew she really should look at all the cards and relax until she had her strength back. Her active mind would give her hell without looking at the crossword book. With care, she managed to free it. She started to thumb through the pages, nothing looking out of sorts until she reached the back where most of the formula had been written, edited and reedited. Along with the blue ink she used and the black Shen used, there was a familiar scrawl in red, filling in the gaps with useful information in the same code they had been using. _This handwriting... How did Albert manage to get a hold of this? He likely cornered Shen. Damn it.  
_

The proceeding pages all had these notes in red, adding and revising their formulaic theories quite a number of times. She flipped to the last page, the white back cover had a small phrase in red: '_ars est celare artem_'. It took her a moment to recall her latin studies. _It is art to conceal art._

Annette chuckled, shaking her head. _I suppose this is his form of a greeting card. How am I not surprised?_

As the bathroom door started to creak open, she froze, closing the book and sliding it under her pillow without a second thought. William walked along, looking quite odd in his gown and IV getup now that she had a chance to see him fully. She was about to make a light joke when a knock was heard on the door.

Nurse Cadderly wore a motherly smile to Annette. "I'm so very glad that you're awake, dear! I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you." With that said, Cadderly and a younger nurse slowly rolled the baby cradle into the room. Once at their destination, the younger nurse excused herself to bring the necessary medication.

Annette held her breath, her eyes catching sight of two tiny fists that pumped in the air just over the edge of the cradle. She didn't notice when William had sat in the chair next to her again, plaid robe now over his gown. Her eyes were glued to Nurse Cadderly as she adjusted a pink blanket around her daughter before lifting her into her experienced hands.

"Here we are. My my, aren't you excited today? Maybe you knew your mama was awake." Cadderly cooed to the baby, holding her with care as she approached Annette. "Are you ready?"

Annette smiled as wide as her face would allow. "I am, it's been a while since I've held a baby."

The nurse nodded. "Support the neck and head." Without further delay, the small girl was slowly placed into Annette's awaiting arms. Nurse Cadderly stepped back once Annette held her daughter fully. "I'll assist with bringing your medication. I should only be a few minutes. I'm sure Mr. Birkin is eager to hold her again."

"You betcha." William wore that proud smile again, his eyes turning back to his wife and daughter.

Annette was lost in her new daughter: her smell, her touch, her warmth, her small eyes, her small tuft of blond hair. Everything. She rocked back and forth with her child slowly.

"I want to name her Sherry."

William raised his eyebrows. "I think I heard you speak that name before when you were unconscious. If I remember correctly, wasn't that your mother's name?"

She smoothed a finger over her little girl's cheek. "Yeah. I think she would be proud to share her name with her. I wish I could remember her better and this name feels right to me."

"Sherry it is. I'm not really good with names or I would've called her something like Sample A."

Annette leveled a cool stare at William. "Our daughter is not a test sample, _my dear_." She couldn't keep up the charade, losing that cool demeanor as Sherry burbled in her arms. "Your mother's name is Audrey. Why don't we use that as her middle name? It would seem fair."

"Sherry Audrey Birkin. It's decided." William announced a bit too loudly.

"What's all the commotion?" Nurse Cadderly kindly chided, returning with the young nurse from before with their medication.

William beamed. "We've decided on her name. Sherry Audrey Birkin."

As the nurses and William chatted jovially, Annette turned her focus down to Sherry. The baby's small eyes focused on hers, her small hand wrapping around her index finger.

Annette felt the tears rise to her eyes. "Thank you, Sherry."

* * *

Author's Note: I'll continue to put my note down here so I can talk about my chapters from now on. Thank you for all the reviews! They really put a smile on my face. :D

I can't believe I haven't updated in so long; life has a way making a month and a half pass feel like a minute. It didn't help this chapter caused me a great deal of writer's block. I wanted to do the marriage, the birth and the complications as separate chapters, but they didn't flow well and felt redundant in the face of the others I've already done. It felt much better to have it flow this way, giving the chapter a lot more momentum and getting a lot done in the process.

Now I have a question for those who read Manipulated Variables: Would you like me to continue to flesh out slowly or start pushing ahead to the Marcus incident? I'm on the fence as I'm afraid of getting lost in my own love of build-up, but it could be starting to become too much and again, redundant. I'm undecided and this would be a good spot to make that choice. It's probably time to start adding some more conflict into this situation. Muhaha. ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Win or Lose

Author's Note: Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. Life has been pretty much like riding a roller-coaster with your eyes closed. While that might be fun for some, it's definitely an unsteady way of life. That and side-tracking on a Dragon Age piece that I stalled on too. Haha. It doesn't mean I haven't been fleshing out the timeline (that has gotten really filled out over the past months), I just didn't have a lot of quiet time to write until recently. Now I should be able to continue this story as I have many of the upcoming chapters planned already. Sorry, Transition Without, I'll get back to you later. For those who enjoy this tale, thanks for your reviews and feedback! :)

* * *

**_June 27th, 1986_**

_To the Birkins,_

_It has been an eventful year of both new experiences and changes in both our lives. Our daughter, Sherry, is just about six months old now. It's odd how it felt only like yesterday that she entered our lives. Despite the rocky beginnings, she is really blossoming into a curious girl, full of smiles and eager to see and do more each day. She loves playing with my good colleague, Shen (from work) when he visits for dinner twice a week; he sings her songs in Mandarin which seem to captivate her. It would be nice if her godfather stopped by more often, but he is caught up in his own matters with William._

_William is doing extremely well within his profession. Although he still keeps long hours, he is always here to see Sherry at the beginning of the day. It's heartwarming to watch them interact when they aren't aware of my presence. I will be ever thankful that this is something that never changes. He wouldn't ever admit it, but she might have sparked something anew in him. He has become more motivated and focused than I've ever seen him before. It also gives me a good excuse to get him to come home more often in regards to his general health and care._

_Speaking of which, our new home just on the outskirts of Raccoon City was a phenomenal deal. I'm sure William pulled some strings to get us such a nice place on this secluded cul-de-sac. Surrounded by leafy trees, we have ample shade and perfect area for a picnic or to enjoy the sunset over the Arklay mountains. I've included some pictures along with many of Sherry with this parcel._

_Otherwise, we are well. The kidney transplant was success; my health exam passed with flying colors. I'll always be eternally grateful for the sacrifice your son made for me when it came down to the line. No one has ever done something so selfless for me before and I hope one day to be able to repay that kindness. I know he would say not to worry and it's part of the vows, but I will find a way somehow.  
_

_How are things in England? William told me that you were in the middle of renovations. Are those proceeding well? I know it's a bit early to ask, would it be possible to get together during Christmas? Either we could make the trip over or you could if you preferred. I'm sure William would shamelessly show off his little girl that he might forget to introduce me. Haha._

_I hope everything is well on your end and I greatly look forward to your next correspondence._

_Sincerely,_  
_Annette Birkin_

*****March 1987*****

_Papers, on top of reports, on top of more papers. Graphs, charts and print-outs that all lead to the same conclusion - why the hell aren't we making more progress? What am I overlooking when I read these?_

William worried inwardly, his forehead resting in his palm while toiling over the recent round of results, neatly collated in a blue binder. Usually, this kind of information would be given to Annette to sort out for better breakdown, but with her on indefinite maternity leave and with a quarterly budgetary meeting scheduled today, William had little choice in the matter. He was going to have to stall the board for more time.

It would be easy to parade another finished B.O.W., namely MA-39 - Codename: Cerberus, to ease the growing concerns with the steady decline in solid results since the start of the T-virus project. Despite the breakthrough of getting necrotic tissue to accept the virus, everything else had been middling at best. William knew that Mr. Spencer would continue to vouch for their continued research, but the committee still had a lot of control over budget, personnel and ultimately the fate of the project. Even Mr. Spencer couldn't stand against an unanimous decision.

He leaned back in his chair, resting his head back against the padded back of the chair. His eyes stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts roam and come together. _Another extension will likely not be tolerated. I've pulled out all the stops the last time and that was barely enough to deter them. I wonder if Wesker might have an ace up his sleeve. It would be unusual if he didn't._

William inhaled deeply, letting one silent moment make an attempt to settle his addled nerves. He lifted his wrist up to his eyes, checking the time on his watch. _About a half hour away. I might as well get going._

Rising reluctantly from his chair, he collected the stack of blue binders needed for the meeting, holding them in his right arm as he opened the door. He took a quick glance over the quiet labs, noticing a handful of assistants purging three rows of failed experiments to be cleaned and started up again with a new variant. It only made his stomach sink further.

William picked up the pace, not wanting to add further burden by observing the truth he already knew. His luck won out for once that day as the elevator opened, letting out two scientists that brushed by him on their way to their designated labs. So many new faces that he barely remembered who from who anymore. He shook his head, stepping into the elevator.

As William pushed the button to start the ascent, Wesker slid between the shutting doors with ease, resuming his usual habit of leaning against the back elevator wall while reading a clipboard.

William moved to do the same, trying to keep the binders balanced at the same time.

The ride felt like it went on forever in the hanging silence.

"There's no stalling them this time, Birkin." Wesker's collected voice cut through William's palatable anxiety.

"I know, I know that. It's easier for you to say that when you aren't the one directly in the line of fire."

Wesker slid the clipboard under his arm, his attention fully directed at his associate. "Oh, but I am. Every time I step up to put their ills at ease. Every time you melt down in front of them only gives them more leverage over this entire project. What do you plan to do in this meeting? Showcase another hastily-created biological weapon? Continue to make empty promises? Well, Birkin?"

William stared at the elevator door, his mouth slightly agape as he took in those words. He felt his face redden, both in anger and embarrassment. "And where have you been most of the week as I prepared for this meeting? I'm not a complete fool to know that you aren't just as busy as I am, but you say these things now. What do you honestly expect me to do?"

"It's not what I expect that matters; your concerns should be on how to spin this for a committee looking for progressive results." Wesker adjusted his glasses. "If I have to speak on your behalf again, I'll have more to contribute. However, you will not like the results."

"I have..." William exhaled loudly in defeat, focusing on the binders in his grasp. "Damn it. This isn't going to tide them over at all." He hated to ask, but there wasn't any time to beat around the bush. "What did you have in mind?"

Wesker smirked briefly. "It's not up to debate, Birkin. You've chosen your path and so have I."

"Don't start with your cryptic bullshit, Wesker..." William seethed before getting cut off.

Wesker tilted his shielded gaze at him. "Oh? Tell me, Birkin - how many times over our long years together did I mention taking in different alternatives? Your temper provided me with all the answer I would ever need."

"What?" William paused until the realization dawned upon him. "You mean the T-Veronica virus, don't you? I made it clear about my stance on Ms. Ashford's legacy. While her research might of had merit at one time, it was plain as day at what eventually killed her. I don't need another strain that kills; the T-virus does that well enough on its own."

Wesker shook his head once, leaning back against the elevator. "That close-mindedness is the reason why your own project is in stagnation."

"Again, I'll ask: What did you have in mind?"

As William managed to ask his question again, the elevator slid open lazily to the upper level where the conference room awaited them. He stared hard at Wesker, awaiting an answer.

Wesker raised an eyebrow, watching him for a moment before a faint smirk crawled onto his features. Without another word, he stepped from the elevator, keeping a brisk pace towards their destination.

_Damn him! Always hiding his true thoughts from me. Does he trust me so little? Does he value our years together so little? Or is this retribution for causing him trouble in the past? With him, I can never tell._ William's thoughts threatened to unhinge him, falling in line behind his partner.

"Some day, Birkin, you'll have to make a choice."

The low warning cut through William's inner turmoil. Before he could retort, Wesker opened the door into the conference room with a few noticeable absences. It wasn't unusual for Mr. Spencer to be absent since there would always be an associate in his place to report back to him.

As both William and Wesker assumed their seats next to each other at the end of the long, rectangular mahogany table, it was at that moment that William noticed what Wesker had when they first arrived. Dr. Marcus was quietly missing from the proceedings. These meetings would be the only time their elusive teacher would come out to give his results or lack thereof. He knew that feeling all too well.

The meeting started after their arrival. The typical introduction, the long-winded presentations for their regular product lines, the new proposals for the next year; none of this mattered to William in the slightest. As each wizened project head took their turns discussing their current matter and projections for the future, William wondered offhandedly if Wesker wore sunglasses all the time so he could sleep through these plodding matters. He chided himself for his personal in-joke, knowing that would only give the board more ammunition against him.

"Dr. Birkin, Dr. Wesker?" A raspy, authoritative voice beckoned William from his thoughts.

William cleared his throat, his hands folded on top of his binder. "If everyone would open their blue binders to the third page, I will discuss the progress made since the last meeting."

Every meeting boiled down to the same routine: William would present the results while Wesker would provide damage control while smoothing things over with the oft wary board. As he presented the data for Cerberus, he could see the obvious skepticism written on their wrinkled faces. _Wesker is going to have an uphill battle with these old lizards._

Once William finished thoroughly describing MA-39, he turned his head towards his partner as a cue that it was his turn to take up the mantle.

Wesker sat straight in his chair, hands folded on his unopened binder. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Before I answer your questions, I have two for the board."

"Ask."

"Where is Dr. Marcus? The last few meetings he has sent one of his assistants here to take notes. Now I see that chair is vacant altogether. May I ask why?"

The old men looked back and forth between themselves before seeking silent approval from Spencer's assistant. An affirmative nod was given.

"Dr. Marcus informed us ahead of time that he was in a critical phase of his project and his assistants would be ill-disposed if he sent even one ahead when every hand was needed."

Wesker's mouth thinned into a hard line.

William knew that firm expression well. How many times had he seen it over the years? He knew Wesker wanted to press the issue, but he knew that was likely all he could gather without arousing more suspicion. _What is he trying to achieve by asking about our old teacher? Does he know something about Dr. Marcus' research?_

"Well then, gentlemen. Shall we get back to the topic at hand?" Wesker pressed on.

While Wesker finished cleaning up the multitude of questions, William wondered what would be for dinner that night._ Now I remember; Annette did have something she wanted to talk about whenever we managed to get together. Having a home outside of the facility is such a pain..._

"Our research is nearing a critical stage. Soon we shall have a humanoid prototype ready for alpha exhibition."

William stared incredulously over at his colleague, trying to abolish the expression on his face as soon as it had appeared by rubbing his hand over the stubble covering his chin. While their research had found some merits, it had only been with various mammals and reptilians. The very nature of this controversial branch of research had been the ultimate reason for Dr. Marcus demotion from the board. In fact. it had been brought to Spencer's attention due to both him and Wesker relaying facts about this maligned research!

_Now Wesker proposes.. no, **states **that we will simply create a stabilized humanoid host of the volatile t-virus when we barely have ready-made samples of other creatures. Is this his coup de grace? The board will shut this down and likely put heavy limitations to what we already experiment with now. Damn him._

The voices of the board were kept to low whispers between themselves while Spencer's right-hand had excused himself to use the phone in the side room. All the while Wesker sat perfectly straight, his hands folded together the blue binder, awaiting an eventual answer.

"Are you out of your mind, Wesker?" William chided under his breath, leaning against the arm of the executive leather chair towards Wesker.

There would be no answer to satisfy William's demand. He swore he saw a hint of smirk on his partner's face. It did little more than infuriate him further.

_I've got to stop this. Once Spencer's assistant.. What was his last name? Starkov? Whenever he returns, I'll..._

The heavy wooden door opened and closed behind Starkov, straightening his dark tie, strolling at a somewhat leisurely pace back to the head of the table. All attention rested back on the middle-aged man, expectant.

"Dr. Wesker, you are well aware of the... complications we had with Dr. Marcus on the very same research." Starkov remained standing, his hands held behind him as he addressed the table. "We have seen that the current strain has done little more than create mindless monstrosities. While those still serve a purpose, we don't want the same results when it comes to human hosts. Their intelligence has to remain just enough to function to orders and protocol. How can you manage this at this early stage of experimentation?"

"The steps already documented in Dr. Marcus' unauthorized research provide a solid foundation based on his findings. I am confidant that creating a working prototype is only a matter of time and certain resources."

William blanched at Wesker's bravado. While not wholly unexpected, it only would stack the odds further against them. The board members were obviously very bristled, passing folded notes towards the man at the helm of the meeting. Starkov took each note in turn to read and set aside.

"Time? Resources? Dr. Wesker, you have had ample time and respectable level of funds to work with as it stands. To ask for more, it will take more than your personal confidence and these middling results before we can consider relinquishing more."

William ground his teeth together, finding it incredibly difficult to hold his tongue at the very obvious slight to their research. His brooding seemed to draw Wesker's attention for a moment, directing a barely noticeable shake of his head to keep quiet. _He risks having the whole project tossed aside altogether and he wants me to settle down!_

Wesker turned his sights back to the wizened faces seated around. "What about Lisa Trevor?"

William's brows came together. _Lisa Trevor? Is he mad? She's completely insane and we've done a lot of research in regards to her continuing survival. What the hell could she provide now that she hasn't already?_

Before silence could settle, Starkov shook his head. "She is beyond insane and has grown into little more than a liability and an abject failure..."

Wesker interjected midway. "Have you never questioned the very reason how she has adapted? How she has survived where so many others have failed? There is a reason there, Mr. Starkov, and that alone is worth investigating. To answer your question, she is not the foundation, only a valuable asset on the road to progress. All I ask is access to resources that are already at hand and two years' time in pursuit of this new objective."

"Now hold on..." William found his courage, flattening his hands on the table in a move to stand and give voice to his thoughts.

As the cacophony of opinions leapt from the board, Starkov cut them off with a quick wave of dismissal. "This isn't something that can be decided now. This proposition will be discussed further behind closed doors. This meeting is adjoined. You two are free to go."

Wesker wasted no time in collecting his materials, nodding a brief farewell to those gathered before moving towards the double doors.

"Damn it..." William balled his hands into fists briefly, staring downward as his mind connected the dots that this change of course could bring forth. _Why couldn't he have filled me on this little scheme of his ahead of time? What did I do this time to earn the short end of the stick?_

"Do you have something you wish to share, Dr. Birkin?" Starkov reclined back in his chair, finally taking a seat after the meeting's end.

William straightened, grabbing up his various papers and binders. "What can I say that hasn't already been said, sir?"

"It seemed a moment ago you had something you wanted to add or was I wrong?"

"Right now, I'm not too sure if anything I could add would help matters. A decision has yet to be made; the only thing I want to make sure that this doesn't jeopardize the project completely."

Starkov waved his hand dismissively, glancing amongst the other executives. "That isn't something you have control over, but it will be kept in mind. Now if you please, we have many things to discuss. We will meet again later."

William nodded. "That's all I ask. Thank you." He took his leave quickly. As he closed the door behind him, he noticed that Wesker stood by the nearest window, awaiting his arrival.

He frowned deeply, brushing past Wesker in the direction of the elevator. _I'm not in the mood to deal with his usual bullshit. Not right now. Need time to think on this._

It wasn't long till he could hear quiet footsteps fall in line next to him. What William didn't expect was the wall of silence that had fallen between them.

Maybe it had been there all along?

*****August 1987*****

"I've been given the choice to transfer."

Annette furrowed her brow, brushing aside a loose strand of hair the wind pushed into her eyes. "Wait. Why? How?"

"I've been requested to join the reformed team in the European branch." Shen gave a slight shrug, taking a seat down on the large sky-blue picnic blanket. "I'm not sure if it's a mandatory shift or not; that's something I'll find out after having lunch with you and Sherry."

Annette bit down on her lower lip in contemplation, her eyes falling upon the wavy blond hair of her daughter's head, watching her make a general mess with her colorful cups and wooden blocks. "No William?"

"I did let him know twice before I came out here. I offered to wait so we could take the elevator, but you pretty much how he is around me." Shen rested his long arms on his knees, watching Sherry at play. "He did give me an absent-minded confirmation without the usual glare. I think I might be winning him over."

Annette sighed freely. There was simply no helping the way William was. With him, everything seemed pretty much set in stone. "Still, you didn't answer my question: how did you get recommended to a new branch? Did you volunteer?"

"No, I didn't willingly put my name forward for any transfers or promotions. The first time I found out about it was when I got this envelope no more than an hour ago." Shen patted his green shirt pocket in reference. "It's a curious turn of events, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Annette smoothed down Sherry's ruffled shirt while tossing a purple cup back into her awaiting grasp. "Surprised? Did something happen?"

Over the past few months, there had been a lot of changes within the Arklay facility. It seemed the proposal had passed, granting further funds and freedom to explore the possibilities of the T-virus. It was that very freedom that made her wary of returning full-time to the labs. She knew the day would come for human experimentation, it was something she didn't want a real hand in. It had taken Albert's goading to consider it seriously, trying to convince her that Will needed her more than ever. It was true enough, though she knew his underlying motive: keeping her close by to assist with his own lines of experimentation. He wasn't ecstatic about the scant part-time hours she kept at the present, but raising her daughter was the more important priority. Of course, hearing this news made it much harder to sit still and do nothing.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Shen started, grinning slightly at the sideways stare Annette shot him. "I'm not trying to be cryptic, but I did make a request quite some time ago. I've never asked anything of my father before so I didn't expect him to be so willing to look into a nagging matter at hand."

"Matter?" She opened the brown wicker basket, bringing forth a small stack of neatly-packed BLTs that Shen had come to enjoy during his time in America.

He took the sandwiches carefully, offering a slight nod of thanks in return. "The man who steals crosswords for his own amusement."

"You mean-?" A grimace lined her face, knowing full well what kind of pitfall it must be to try to sneak around Albert's business. "That was probably not that best of ideas. Is there any particular reason why?"

"He knew about my family. It's not something within my file and it's a guarded secret." He confided in between bites. He had told her vaguely of his family's connections in China and with Umbrella. "It was first when you were about to have Sherry. From then on, he would drop little references he shouldn't have known. While not the most confidential of knowledge, it did make me wonder how much he really knew. So I asked my father to look into this matter. There weren't any answers at first, but it did help to track down leaks within their own political circles. Many of which were high-ranking officials and I still wonder how far our friend's connections really go."

Annette poured two cups of cool lemonade from one thermos, grabbing up Sherry's sippy-cup to add some grape juice from the other thermos. "I can see where this might be traced back, but how can you be sure Al... Wesker had any pull in this?"

Sherry clapped her hands together, her cups and blocks forgotten as she received her cup by both handles. "Sha!" She offered it to Shen, her wide smile infectious. When he accepted her cup, her small hands made a grasping motion, wanting the cup he had in return. He handed it off, chuckling at the disappointment on her small cherubic face to find it already empty.

"I'm sure whatever contacts that had been 'smoked out' had likely killed his insight into foreign affairs in my homeland. I wouldn't put it beyond him to come to the conclusion that I might've been the one to put in this inquiry. Even now, he could have other eyes and ears that knew of my father's part in it; I honestly can't say for certain." Shen continued, handing back the sippy-cup as Sherry traded back the empty cup, wearing the biggest pout she could manage. "To answer your question, I'm sure that's how I was highly recommended to the Paris branch."

With every word, the gravity of the situation weighed heavily on her shoulders. She knew she was at a distinct disadvantage, but one thing was for certain: both Will and Albert had to approve this sudden relocation. She hadn't been aware of an ill tidings between Shen and Albert - was there something she was simply overlooking beyond this reason on foreign intelligence? In fact, what the hell was Albert gathering all this intelligence for?

"I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news." His low voice brought her from her thoughts. "Despite its dubious nature, it could be the start of something fascinating. And it might be easier to maintain our correspondence on our shared hobby."

"Is it secure?"

Shen tilted his head, his brows drawn together in momentary confusion. He snapped his fingers as the realization dawned upon him. "Yes, yes. It's stored in the exact cabinet that was finally signed over to house your personal samples. Ready to go, once you get back, of course."

She watched over her daughter at play, turning her eyes back upon her young friend. She had been so absorbed in her own issues that she hadn't taken stock of his. Still, it was a relief that he hadn't forgotten her request. Both the beginnings of the T-virus vaccine and the scant amount of T-Veronica she had managed to hide away were safe. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I'm not really sure at this point." He gave a half-shrug, staring off into the forest and city that spanned out below their current vantage on the hill.

Annette didn't know what to say to him, but it seemed words weren't needed in this case. Over the past year and a half he had really grown in many ways, both in confidence and stature. He had gained a few inches, now standing taller than her average height. His frame had yet to fill out, giving him an odd lankiness that only time would deal with. _It makes me feel my age when reflecting like this. Will the same happen with Sherry? One day I'll look and she'll be grown up._

With that very thought, she leaned over quickly, pulling the young girl back into her lap for a hug with much protest. Sherry enjoyed the attention, yet she had toys in hand and those were her priority. Her small hands clacked two blocks together, submitting momentarily to her mother's embrace.

"I probably should return." He brushed his long ponytail from his shoulder idly, moving to his feet, careful not to step on toys or food in the process. "I'm always grateful that you invite me out to lunch out under the sun. It reminds me of being at home..."

She gave him a wide, genuine smile. "You'll have to tell me more about your home someday. I would love to hear it from your perspective. And I'm glad you liked it. I tried a different kind of bacon this time. William insisted, so I obliged."

"The extra pepper does give it more kick, I'll admit." He shrugged into his labcoat, adjusting his name-tag and various odds and ends within his pockets. "Ah, here he comes. It seems I'm leaving not a moment too soon." He chuckled, waving a hand as he proceeded down the grassy hill towards the mansion, passing by William with a courteous nod.

She raised a hand to wave after Shen and to greet William. It brought a smile to his distant face, stepping by the young scientist without incident as he hurried to join his wife and daughter. When it came to William and his short fuse, she was thankful every time she could sidestep it. She wasn't going to refuse Shen lunch nor her husband; she always found a way to smooth things over, if only briefly.

"How are my favorite girls?" William announced energetically, removing his wrinkled labcoat with little care. Tossing it aside on the blanket, he rolled up the sleeves of his white long-sleeved shirt.

"Dada!" Sherry instantly forgot about the blocks and sippy-cup, waving her hands towards the tall shadow that had fallen over her. "Up!"

"Up, you say? Up you go!" He laughed heartily, scooping up his daughter under her awaiting arms, lifting her as high as he could manage. Sherry giggled happily, jubilant to be flying so high.

Annette prepared the containers in front of her, readying lunch for both her and Will. "I was wondering if I would have to come down there and fetch you, my dear." She offered a tight smile.

"If I had my all-time favorite assistant, maybe these things wouldn't slip my mind." He chimed in return, spinning in a lazy circle with Sherry cheering him on.

Her hands stilled on the thermos, her smile falling into a tight line. If it wasn't Albert, it would be Will. She wasn't the _only _capable scientist in Arklay, but both of them were dead set in their ways. There were many excellent replacements she had suggested. And while her advice hadn't fallen on deaf ears, it appeared neither had any confidence in those hard-working personnel beyond their usual duties. This fact she was sure with Will, but Albert had seemed oddly stagnant in his experiments after the loss of their secret project._ This isn't the true heart of the matter, at least not for me; it's being relegated to playing the eternal assistant. Granted, I'm still somewhat fresh to genetic engineering, but I do want to come into my own eventually. Can I do that? Will I be able to do that?_

"Are you alright, Ann?" William's voice cut through her current train of thought. He had stopped spinning, holding Sherry now at his side while she tugged at his dark-blue tie.

She blinked twice, managing to brighten her smile enough despite her inner turmoil. "Y-yes, yes. Sorry. Perhaps I'm a bit fatigued and my mind wanders."

He settled down on the blanket, almost in the exact spot Shen had occupied, placing Sherry on his knee once he was situated. "I'm sorry I've been working long hours this week. We just got early approval to move our research into more advanced testing."

"Can I inquire why Shen has been requested specifically for the Paris branch?" She cut to the heart of the matter, low on any true patience to weed out the answer indirectly. She was tired, yes, due to both taking care of Sherry and trying to find time to pursue her own ends in between her part-time hours.

The BLT held in one hand paused mid-air, just out of reach of Sherry's ever curious fingers. William inhaled and exhaled quickly, catching his wife's blue eyes with his own. "Did he-? Yes, he would tell you, wouldn't he? Yes, I did recommend him at the last board meeting when the offer arose. As did Wesker."

"And this is what you want? To send him away?" She spoke her thoughts before thinking of their ill tone and meaning. The displeasure sat plain on William's face, taking one bite of his sandwich before setting it down on the plate.

"It was only a suggestion. It's up to Dr. Zhang if he wishes to take advantage of this opportunity."

She shook her head in disapproval. "I get the feeling this really isn't a situation he can say no to and step away."

"Perhaps. The committee would take that as a visible slight to their interests unless he had a good reason to turn it down." He admitted coolly, wolfing down the rest of his sandwich in a couple massive bites.

"What if he does refuse? What then?"

William ran his hand through his hair with clear agitation, bouncing Sherry lazily on his knee at the same time. "That's one thing I don't really need to think about right now, alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Annette fell back into silence, busying herself with cleaning up the lunch she didn't have the stomach to eat now. She didn't want to argue, especially not with Will, but the long hours he kept and his usual lack of rest made him even more short-tempered. _Perhaps it's for the best? Would he be able to grow in the shadow of these two?_

Her daughter wore a slight pout, seeming unhappy with the silence that had fallen between them. Her hands found her blocks and cups, banging them together to stir up some noise.

"Is it possible to get something to drink? Or is the cafeteria closed?" He plucked the toys from Sherry's hands, flying them above her head as she tried to get them back without much success.

She snorted softly, shaking her head. "Maybe it is. Business has been slow today."

"Shame, that." William wore that lazy half-grin that she couldn't resist for long.

Annette had to smile. Watching her husband play together with their daughter was an uncommon treat. It were times like these she could see the reasons why she had fallen in love with the disheveled man. When the layers fell away, his good heart could be seen. _Each time it's a little harder to find him amongst his research and now it's going into a new phase..._

"I'll hold you to it, Will. You can't duck out of it this time around." She joked. There would be time later to discuss the new direction the research would go, tonight would be a great night to be together. It had been too long already. She offered him the cup of lemonade, watching as he put down Sherry's toys next to him to take the refreshment.

"I can be easily persuaded if I know my two favorite girls are waiting for me." He drank the lemonade down quickly, adding. "And if there's some more of that bacon." When Sherry grabbed up her sippy-cup from her mother's awaiting hands, he carefully balanced his empty cup on his daughter's unsuspecting head.

A few moments passed and the cup still remained.

Annette started to chuckle, trying to hide it behind one hand while she put away the rest of their personal effects into the wicker picnic basket. "That's not very fair."

William broke out into a deep, hearty laughter, causing the cup to tumble from Sherry's head and into her lap. She gasped in happy surprise, imitating her dad by trying to drink from it. When she came up empty, her pout was as clear as day. He grabbed up the thermos from the basket in one swoop, pouring a small amount of lemonade much to his daughter's delight.

Sherry smiled broadly, her big blue eyes started down at her well-earned prize. Without hesitation, she brought the cup up for her to drink, just like dad.

There was a reason for two thermos; Sherry hated lemonade.

As her cherubic face grimaced, the lemonade splashed all over her and onto William's shirt and pants. Sherry clapped. William laughed. Annette groaned.

"Yay. More laundry." Annette replied dryly. "You better come home tonight for a clean change of clothes, my good man."

"Better yet I'll take tomorrow off and we'll have a nice, long weekend." He announced.

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

For once, the blur ahead was most welcome.

The road ahead stretched further along, the indented yellow line forming one straight line as the motorcycle pushed close to 100 miles per hour. The trees and untamed shrubbery were little more than green-gold reminder that there was a road at all.

_Boundaries exist to be pushed. How would there be limits otherwise?_

The black cycle raced further along the winding road that led towards the Arklay mountains, away from the developing reach of Raccoon City. Built for speed, the black Yamaha FZR-1000 performed better than he had expected out of such a new model. It had been worth all the expense of obtaining one.

Money had never been a problem and little use beyond bribes and trades for information. He had owned a few motorcycles before, nothing compared to the sleek celerity that sped him along the canopied road.

It had been a long time since Wesker allowed such indulgence. He was glad he had made an exception in this purchase. It was an easy decision, unlike the many that stretched out ahead. How many would be dead ends? How many would lead to anything useful? There was one certainty amongst it all - recent information had been far too easy to obtain.

To take everything into perspective, it was moving along more smoothly than it had since his days within the training facility. His impromptu announcement to the board had opened more doors than shut; the creation of a humanoid form that could utilize the T-virus to a higher degree than the previous B.O.W.s that had paved the way before. That was the theory, one that would be put to test once the budget and resources were in place.

All eyes were on him now, watching and waiting for a viable solution or an complete failure. It was the challenge he had been waiting for all his life. While Dr. Marcus would would be credited as the creator of the T-virus, it would be him that would realize its full potential.

It brought a half-smile to his face, hidden by the black streamlined helmet obscuring his features. The sacrifices he made, such as attending the private luncheon with the mayor and his staff, were starting to bear fruit. With every move he made now, he could feel the momentum with each step.

He would need to be careful. This was a deliberate trail of bread crumbs, treading along a path fraught with sudden derailments and opportunities that seem too good to be true. The information was necessary, no matter the cost. Every step brought him a little closer to solving the puzzle that was Ozwell E. Spencer.

There were many questions Wesker had to ask, many were several he should ask himself: _Why the president of Umbrella? Why is this necessary? What would these answers truly bring forth?_

Brooding over the matter did little more than leave a bad taste in his mouth. Until he found the right path to such answers, it would be an itch he would eventually scratch. Of that, he was certain.

The mansion came into sight farther down the road, the treeline thinning out as he approached his destination. A flicker of white drew his attention, daring a glance to the left, towards the small hill near the edge that gazed over Raccoon City. He could see the anger on her face as plain as purple sundress she wore.

The half-smile would last a bit longer. _So she found out._

At that point, he brought the motorcycle to a slow stop, turning the last corner as he reached the mansion's estate. Instead of heading straight to the garage, he parked the bike right inside the gates. He removed the helmet carefully, his eyes closed until he found the pair of glasses tucked firmly in the front pocket of his black leather jacket. As he departed back outside the gates, he ran a gloved hand over his hair, smoothing any deficiencies caused by wearing headgear.

The sound of dry leaves crunched under his boot heel, approaching a small vantage point that overlooked the hill not too far below. He reached into the small pack he kept at his lower back when he traveled, pulling forth a red apple. He stared at the piece of fruit, his other hand sliding the small switchblade hidden in the outer sleeve of his jacket.

With a flick of the wrist, the blade flashed briefly in the subdued light. He set about to cutting the rind off the apple in a slow, circular fashion. Wesker had never liked the skin, always peeling it off before eating what lied beneath. He found it oddly familiar, yet he couldn't recall exactly when this became a force of habit.

His eyes caught sight of the distant figures below, watching over the quaint family get-together with what little he could make out from his vantage point.

_I wonder how he spinned it to her. Knowing Birkin, probably a half-truth that the dear wife could see right through. I am sure I will hear the results whether I want to or not. The decision was for the good of all. Even I can be magnianimous._

It had been his initial recommendation to the committee to have Dr. Zhang 'promoted' to the European branch at the start of next year. It was another matter that had gone too easily, but it would be beneficial on many levels that even he couldn't refuse.

If the young researcher remained within Arklay, he would never reach his full potential, not so long as Birkin played at chief researcher. While he cared less about Birkin's animosity, Wesker couldn't bear to see a good mind wasted when it had better use elsewhere.

_Oh, I believe I can feel her disapproval from here. She will come and she will want it revoked. This is when she will learn that there are consequences for ignoring more important responsibilities._

He might have considered sending her to Paris if she hadn't taken up the selfish notion of setting down roots and taking it upon herself to play matriarch. To take it a step further, she had the audacity to ask him to be her daughter's godfather. There had been no religious indication in her file and when asked, she answered with that she had a godfather and wanted her daughter to have the same. He had given his consent. While he didn't care so much for the title, he did know that he could use it to his advantage later, simply another way to get under her skin to do what he needed her to do: keep Birkin in line.

Without her in the labs, Birkin was falling back into bad habits that she had managed to eliminate with her presence. This very innate ability made her more valuable, not counting her side projects. Her idealistic attempts at finding a vaccine were starting to become another problem, especially with the project preparing to move into a highly promising phase. Wesker couldn't allow it to cause any unforeseen delays.

_Granted, there is merit and leverage with an experimental vaccine. Unfortunately, it will have to wait. Oh, she will not agree to it, but she will not suspect that the assistance I have given to her project will lead to a dead end. It will keep her going in circles in theory. It is the only way without destroying the results in their entirety._

The inklings of a T-virus vaccine had been another factor in Dr. Zhang's recommended departure. He had been a vital assistant to Annette; without him, it would slow any progress they made even further. It was a win/win situation; things would stabilize with her presence, her attention would be more focused on the new phase while her precious antigen would survive.

His attention returned to the apple balanced in one hand, the red skin dangling lazily as he finished. He folded the switchblade, sliding it back in its designated pocket. One pluck later, the red spiral was launched downward. The strong breeze made it twirl in its red-white descent.

_Something that falls slowly likely will never rise again. That is one thing to keep close in the future. Yes, indeed._

He took a bite of the apple.


End file.
